Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duelist Adventures-Legacy of Darkness
by Rappkea
Summary: School is back in session. Can our young heroes pass the class and defeat evil at the same time? New heroes! New friends! New villans! Same old school. This is my first big project. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Review and favorite. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

First off, thank you for choosing to read my story. Writing fanfictions are just something that I like to do in my free time and it makes it even more enjoyable when people like you read them. I ask you that after each chapter that you read, please leave a comment/review. It means a lot to me when I see reviews from readers. Now while this is true, please do not be a jerk when writing your review. I value my audience's opinions but please give me constructive criticism. Also, you last thing that I would like to say before the story is that I have a tendency to rewrite things. I've done it a couple time but it is all in an effort to make my stories better. It's not good that I do that but I do. I'll try not to make a habit of it. So, thank you again. Now, on to the story.

Rappkea

**Discliamer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters or cards in the anime. I only own my story and my original characters.**

Summer is always the time of the year that every student patiently waits for. A time for fun in the sun without paper, pencils and books. A time for young kids everywhere to be free.

One student sat in his desk in Mr. Herrmann's room. They couldn't take their eyes off of the clock. It read 2:53. _Seven minutes,_ thought a 14-year old named Jak Raku. _Seven minutes too long, _he sighed. He took a quick look around him. All the students were up and about, talking to friends in the class, bragging about their summer vacations and whatever else they were going to do. Jak turned to his right to see two students that he knew very well. They facing toward each other. Jak couldn't see what they were doing but it didn't matter. He already knew.

He got up and walked to where they were, which was about two rows of desks over.

"Spear Dragon, destroy her Injection Fairy Lily," said the boy. He had a blue shirt and a light zipper hoodie that was unzipped.

"Hey guys," said Jak as he came up behind the girl.

"What's up, Jak?" said the girl as she sent her monster to the Graveyard on her right side. She was wearing a black top and blue jeans.

"These last few minutes can't go by any faster, huh?" Jak said.

"Well, I don't know. Playing card games seems to make it less painful," the boy replied. "Plus, Heather needs help if she is going to pass the entrance exams for the Duel Academy."

"Me? I'll show you who needs help, Aaron," she said as she took the next card off of the top of her deck.

"I'll get in, no problem. My Dragons and I can't be beat," Aaron said proudly.

Heather smiled as she slammed a card onto the field. "Dark Hole," she said with a smirk. "All of the monsters on the field are destroyed."

Nick made a pouting face as he did as the card commanded.

The card game was interrupted when the school bell finally rung. Students flooded out ready to go home and start their summer.

Back in the room, Aaron and Heather gathered up their cards and Jak closed up the notebook that was writing in and slung his backpack over his shoulder. They all left the room together, waving goodbye to Mr. Herrmann. The three friends walked through the halls, side-by-side, anxious to start the summer. They left the doors of Domino Prep. Heather stopped for a second and looked back at the school. "You guys going to miss this place?" she said, not taking her eyes off of the school.

"Maybe, yeah," Aaron said.

"Hey, this is the place where we all became friends right?" Jak mentioned.

Heather smiled. "Yeah," she said and then she kept walking leaving the school behind.

The three kids walked down the road. All three just lived within a couple blocks of the school. As Jak walked, he thought about what Aaron said back at the junior high school about the entrance exams for Duel Academy. Two of Jak's closest friends were going off to Duel Academy. That would leave Jak going to Domino High School, without his two best friends

"Hey, you ok, Jak?" Heather asked.

"You both are going off the Duel Academy," I'll be at Domino high school. You guys will be going away and I'll be stuck at the high school, alone," he said.

"Well, if you were going to Duel Academy like we've been trying to get you to do for the past month now…" Aaron started, but he was stopped when Heather looked his way.

"Jak, Aaron does have a point. Apply for Duel Academy. They have registration at the end of next month," Heather said.

"Well, yeah but to get in, you have to win a duel. I can't win to save my life," Jak said.

"Well, you might be able to if you stopped using those weak Warrior-type monsters," Aaron said.

"Aaron," she said, glaring. She turned back to Jak. "You could try. It wouldn't hurt," she said.

Jak looked up. They were at his street. Jak started to head down the path.

"Jak," Heather said to him. He turned around and looked at her.

"Think about it," she said as she and Aaron walked down the street.

**One Month Later…**

It was nearing the end of the summer and the day that Jak dreaded was only three weeks away. In three very short weeks, Jak would be going back to school with no one that he would know. Jak did think about going to Duel Academy but it didn't really seem to matter anymore. In the last month, Aaron had to move away because of business and Heather just randomly disappeared two weeks ago. Jak hadn't heard from her since. But, Jak still talked to Aaron on Skype whenever he had a chance.

"And you haven't heard from her since?" Aaron asked through the computer.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about talking to people from school, see if they know anything," Jak said into his laptop.

"Well, let me know if you hear anything," Aaron replied.

"Will do," Jak said. The sound of a car motor drew Jak's attention away from the laptop and to his window. He could see a red sports car pull into the driveway. Jak went back to his computer. "Hey, Aaron, I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, but, Jak, wait," Aaron said before Jak shut off Skype.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jak asked.

"Just because we won't be going to Duel Academy, I still want you to think about it," he said through the device.

"Aaron, if you guys aren't going, then what is the point of me going?" Jak replied.

"I know, but still, think about it. Duel Monsters has helped many people. Your cousin is a great example," Aaron said.

Jak was silent as he started off into space, lost in his thoughts.

"And it is a great all around school. Think about it," Aaron said before he shut off his computer. The screen of Jak's computer went blank. Jak shut off his computer and ran out of his room.

000

The entire Raku family was outside to greet the visitor. The man that came out of the car was a tall and slim man. He had brunet hair that went well with his chocolate brown eyes. He still kept his look of a black shirt under his bright red jacket, the same style that he had when he was in high school. In fact, his look hasn't changed much at all since when he was in high school but he liked it. That is the very reason why he kept it.

"Hey, Jaden," said a tall girl giving her cousin a big hug.

"Hey, Abby," Jaden replied returning the hug.

Mr. and Mrs. Raku came out right after her. They greeted their nephew and helped Jaden with his stuff.

"Hey, where is Alexis?" Mrs. Raku asked.

Jaden smiled at the mention of his girlfriend. "She is seeing some friends in town for the day. She won't be here until tomorrow." Jaden said as they entered the house.

When the group went into the living room, Jak was there to greet them. "Hey, Jaden," Jak said giving him a hug much in the same way that Abby did.

"How's it going, Jak?" Jaden said.

"Jak, will you take this up to the guest room?" Mrs. Raku said as she handed Jak Jaden's suit case. Jak took and headed up the stairs.

"Are you hungry, Jaden?" Mrs. Raku said she headed for the kitchen.

"You bet," he said as he followed to help prepare supper.

000

When supper was over, Jak had no idea what to do. His cousin was here but for the most of the week, Jaden was going to be playing in the Domino Duel Tournament that is taking place. Needless to say, this week was going to be a dull one. Jak got up to check something on his laptop.

Jaden walked into the room to find Jak working on his computer. He was usually glued to that thing. Jaden opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Jak, how's it going?" Jaden greeted him. He looked over Jak's shoulder to get a good view of the computer. "What ya working on?" Jaden saw the school website for Duel Academy. It showed an overview of the island and had link after link after link of everything that Duel Academy was about.

Jaden looked at his cousin. "Jak, are you thinking about going to school there?"

Jak shrugged. "I don't know. It seems like a nice school but you need to win a duel to get in and I've never won a duel."

Jaden smiled at his cousin. "But if you could win a duel, would you register for Duel Academy?"

Jak shrugged again. "Yeah, sure."

Jaden smiled. "Good, we got work to do," he said as he cleared the laptop away from the table. "Get your deck."

000

"You have some decent cards in your deck but the problem is that they do not work well together. That is really important. Have a deck that's works well together and then you can be unstoppable," Jaden said as he scattered all of the cards in Jak's deck over the table.

"It seems you really like your Warriors so we can stick with that," Jaden said. "It's important to build your deck with heart. Otherwise you don't have a connection to your deck." Jaden looked up and he would see the faint image if Yubel and Winged Kuriboh, the Duel Spirits that he had a very strong connection with.

As Jaden flipped through Jak's deck, Jak was hit with a wave of memories. Each card had a certain memory affiliated with it. Jak originally started collecting cards after he was watching reruns of the Battle City Finals on TV. Seeing Seto Kaiba duel Yugi Moto inspired Jak. It was mostly the power of Kaiba's Blue-eyes White Dragon. After that duel, Jak spent any extra money he had on booster packs, looking for a Blue-eyes White Dragon. He never found one and gave up when some of his friends told him that there were only three in the world and they all belonged to Seto Kaiba.

"Well this deck isn't horrible. It's actually pretty decent. You definitely have the backbone of a good Warrior deck." Jaden said as he went to his bag. He pulled some cards out of the pocket. "Let me help you out a bit. Here, try using these," he said as he handed Jak the cards.

Jak took the cards in his hand and looked at them. There were two copies of a Spell Card called Lightning Vortex, two copies of a Trap Card called Draining Sheild, two copies of a monster known as Necro Gardna and one copy of an Elemental Hero Wildheart. "Thanks, Jaden," Jak said as he added the cards to his deck.

"Come on," Jaden said. "Let's try it out," Jaden said standing up and going back to his bag. He took out his red Duel Academy Duel Disk and strapped it to his arm.

"Jaden, I don't have a Duel Disk." Jak replied.

"Don't worry. I thought about that." Jaden said as he took his Battle City Duel Disk out from his bag.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Jak asked.

Jaden smiled, "Yep." He handed it to Jak. Kaiba Corp. used this type of Duel Disk for their Battle City Tournament and since then it's been sold in game shops everywhere. Nevertheless, it was still the oldest model of Duel Disks.

"Come on. Let's do this," Jaden said heading for the door.

000

The sun was close to setting, giving the teens about two hours of sunlight for their duel. The two duelists were on opposite sides of Jak's backyard that made their arena. Jaden activated his Duel Disk, the three duel slots popped out, and then the front two slots popped out. Jaden drew his five starting cards and waited for Jak.

Jaden's cousin was still trying to get the device on. He strapped it to his wrist and found the on switch. He flipped it, then the two sides of the disk popped to the front, and then it moved to the left, initiating Duel Mode. Then, he too drew his five cards.

"Ok, Jak. It's time to get your game on," Jaden said, reciting his famous catchphrase.

"Duel!"

**Jak-4000**

**Jaden-4000**

"Do you want to go first or second?" Jaden asked.

"Second," Jak replied. He figured seeing what Jaden did what help him form his strategy.

Ok then it's my move," Jaden said as he drew his card. "I'll start off by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman." Jaden said as he set the card on his Duel Disk. The monster clad in yellow and blue armor rose in a shocking glory (ATK-1600/DEF-1400). "Then, I'll set a card and end my turn," Jaden said as a giant card appeared at his feet. "Your move."

Jak nodded and took the top card off of his deck. He looked at his hand. "Ok first I will summon Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman in attack mode." he said as he set the card on the device. Jak was amazed to see the same warrior in green samurai armor on the card appear before his own eyes (ATK-1100/DEF-1100). It was one thing to see the duels on TV. Seeing them before his own eyes was something else entirely. "I'll put one card facedown." Jak said as he put Malevolent Catastrophe in the facedown slot. "And that will do it."

"Alright then," Jaden said as he drew. "Sparkman, destroy Masaki." Jaden said, throwing his arm forward. Sparkman charges up and sparks began to fly from his fists. A ball of energy began to form and it was launched at the warrior. He was blown to pieces.

**Jak-3500**

**Jaden-4000**

Jak shielded himself from the remains of his monster. He took the card off his duel disk and set the monster in the graveyard. "I'll use my Trap Card, Malevolent Catastrophe," Jak said as the facedown card flipped up. "When you declare an attack, this card destroys all Spell and Trap Cards," Jak said as a vortex of wind blew away Jaden's one facedown card.

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

Jak drew his card. He read its description and like what he had. "Ok, first I will activate Banner of Courage." said Jak as he put the card in the bottom slot. Three flags that had flames on them rose up from the ground behind Jak. "As long as this card is activated my monsters gain an extra 200 Attack Points during my battle phase. Then I will summon Warrior Dai Grepher and end my turn." Jak said as his monster in silver armor appeared on the field (ATK-1700/DEF-1600).

_Now he is getting the hang of it, _thought Jaden.

"Warrior Dai Grepher, destroy Sparkman," Jak said. At that moment, Banner of Courage began to glow with an orange light. Dai Grepher then glowed with the same light as his Attack Points rose to 1900. He charged at Sparkman and slashed the electric hero into to pieces.

**Jak-3500**

**Jaden-3700**

"I'll set two cards and end my turn," Jak finished.

Jaden drew his next card. "First, I think I will set a monster in defense mode and set a card facedown," he said. "Go ahead."

"I draw," he shouted. He read the ability of the card he just drew. _Ok so it is an Equip Spell._ _Ok I can work with this,_ Jak thought. "I'll equip my Dai Grepher with a card known as Big Bang Shot." Jak said as he put the card in the Magic and Trap Card slot. A giant metal boot appeared on the monster. "This card boosts my monsters power by 400 Attack Points but that isn't its only bonus. Now, when my monster attacks a monster that is in Defense Mode and it has less defense than my attack then the difference is inflicted to you as damage," Jak explained.

"That is called piercing," Jaden said.

"Ok then, piercing. Now Warrior Dai Grapher, attack his facedown monster." Jak said as the flags from Banner of Courage glowed. The metal boot grew rocket boosters. Dai Grepher jumped up and the rockets fired. It gave Dai Grepher a blast that sent his foot into a flaming kick. The attack was followed up by the warrior's glowing sword. An image of a titan with a brown body as hard as stone appeared and then shattered (ATK-800/DEF-2000).

**Jak-3500**

**Jaden-3400**

"Nice move, Jak. You got my Elemental Hero Clayman," Jaden said as he drew his card. "First, I will activate E- Emergency Call. This card allows me to take one Elemental Hero from my deck." Jaden said as he took his deck out and searched the deck for his monster. "I'll take Elemental Hero Avian," Jaden said as he added the card to his hand. He put his deck back in the Duel Disk and it instantly reshuffled it. "Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden said as his two monsters appeared and then combined to form a more powerful hero with a wing on this right side and a dragonhead for his left arm (ATK-2100/DEF-1200). "Now, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon. With this, I can destroy your Equip Spell." shouted Jaden as a vortex of wind surrounded Dai Grepher and his boot exploded into pixels. The Jak's warrior slowly faded away.

Wait, WHAT?" Jak said, shocked.

"When Big Bang Shot leaves the field, the equipped monster is removed from play," Jaden explained.

Jak took out the card, confirmed what Jaden said and put the Spell Card in the graveyard and put the monster in his pocket.

"You need to be careful of drawbacks and side effects of cards, but anyway, Flame Wingman, attack Jak directly with Infernal Rage," Jaden said as his Elemental Hero flew up high and aimed his dragonhead arm at Jak. The jaws opened up and a fireball was launched from them.

"I'll activate my facedown card: Waboku. This card protects me from all battle damage for this turn," Jak said as the card flipped up and three women in sky blue robes moved in front of Jak and took the blast from Flame Wingman.

"I'll set a card and end my turn," Jaden said.

Jak sighed, "Ok, my move," Jak said as he drew. _I dodged the bullet there but how much longer can I hold out, _Jak thought. "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn.

"Alright, well, it's my turn," Jaden said as he drew. "Flame Wingman, attack Jak directly," Flame wingman flew up high, ready to launch another fireball.

"Hang on, I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device. This sends one card on the field to its owners hand or Extra Deck. So goodbye to your Elemental Hero," Jak said as a cannon formed behind the hero. Flame Wingman was sucked into it and the cannon fired the monster back to Jaden.

"I will set a monster in defense mode, set a card and end my turn," Jaden said.

Jak took his next card and looked over his hand. "I'll use Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field and since yours is the only one, it is gone." The set card was sucked up and it was revealed to be Elemental Hero Bubbleman. "Now, I'll set a monster and end my turn," Jak said as the sideways card appeared before him.

Jaden drew his card and smiled with what he drew. "I'll start with another Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe out your Banner of Courage," Jaden said as a tornado blew away the banners on the field. "Then, I'll summon Card Trooper in attack mode." A robot about the size of Jaden came to the field. He had a bulb-shaped head with two glowing lights for eyes. His arms were red cannons and instead of legs he had a blue base with caterpillar tracks (ATK-400/DEF-400). "Now, for his effect," Jaden said. "I can send up to three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard and he gains 500 attack Points for each card." Jaden sent the cards: Lightning Vortex, Elemental Hero Neos, and Elemental Hero Necroshade to the graveyard and Card Trooper's Attack Points grew to 1900. He smiled when he discarded Elemental Hero Neos. "I'll activate the Spell Card O –Oversoul. This card lets me Special Summon one Elemental Hero Normal Monster. So come on out, Elemental Hero Neos." Jaden's signature card rose up out of the ground right next to Card Trooper (ATK-2500/DEF-2000). "Let's go, Neos. Wipe out his facedown!" Jaden shouted. His Elemental Hero jumped up and raised his fist ready to smash into the card. When his fist made contact with the card, the attack was met with a giant shield. Neos jumped back knowing that he couldn't get through the monster's defenses.

A monster was crouched down in Defense Mode with a shield as bug as him defending him. He had long, flowing, black hair and he wore a blue vest with brown pants and boots (ATK-100/DEF-2600).

**Jak-3500**

**Jaden-3300**

"You attack Big Shield Gardna." Jak said proudly. He had halted Jaden's attack.

"Nice one, Jak, but you forgot something. Once Big Shield Gardna is attacked, he is forced into Attack Mode." Jaden said.

Jak looked to his warrior standing up right and his shield lowered.

Jaden smiled. "Card Trooper, finish up where Neos left off." The robot's two cannons fired and blew away the monster.

**Jak-1700**

**Jaden-3300**

"I'm done," Jaden said. Both of the duelists watched as Card Trooper powered down and his Attack Points went back to its original 400.

"Draw," Jak said and looked at what he drew. It was Elemental Hero Wildheart. _I can attack right now when Card Trooper is weak, _Jak thought. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildheart to the field," Jak said as he slapped the card down. A muscular Native American warrior appeared with long black hair in a ponytail and a huge jagged sword on his back (ATK-1500/DEF-1600). "Attack!" Wildheart drew the sword and slashed the robot cleanly in two.

**Jak-1700**

**Jaden-2200**

"When Card Trooper is destroyed, I get to draw a card," Jaden said as he did so.

"I'll end with a facedown," Jak said and Jaden drew.

"Alright then, Neos, attack Wildheart," Jaden said as Elemental Neos jumped up and attacked. Wildheart was punched in the face and blown away.

**Jak-700**

**Jaden-2200**

Jak sighed heavily and drew his card. He liked what he had. "I'll start by using my facedown card: Reckless Greed. This card lets me draw two cards but I skip my next two Draw Phases," Jak explained as he took his two cards. He liked what he got again. "I'll start by using Supremacy Berry," Jak said as he set his card into his Duel Disk. "When my Life Points are lower than yours, which they are, I can gain 2000 Life Points back." A small white dove flew out of the image of the card on the field. He had what looked like an olive branch in his beak. He dropped it and the berries exploded into sparkles and they sparkled all around Jak, bringing his Life Points up.

**Jak-2700**

**Jaden-2200**

"Now I'll set a card and a monster and I'll end my turn," Jak said as he turned the duel back over to Jaden.

Jaden looked at the card he drew and was pleased. "Ok, get ready, Jak because I activate Miracle Fusion. This allows me to take two monsters in my graveyard and remove them from play to fuse them into a Fusion Monster." Burstinatrix and Avian were ejected from Jaden's graveyard. "Welcome back to the field Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The Elemental Hero came back to the field and his dragon arm gave a mighty roar. (ATK-2100/DEF-1200). "Now, Flame Wingman, attack his monster." The Elemental Hero flew up high into the sky. When he was high enough he opened the dragon arm and launched another fireball and he sent it flying at the card on Jak's field. The fireball hit the card, revealing a monster in gray armor and long white hair (ATK-600/DEF-1300).

"Necro Gardna," Jaden said as Jak sent the card to his graveyard.

"Now, Flame Wingman's effect kicks in," Jaden said. "You lose Life Point equal to the Attack Points of the destroyed monster." Necro Gardna was being incinerated by the fireball, when the force knocked Necro Gardna back, colliding into Jak.

**Jak-2100**

**Jaden-2200**

"Now, go, Neos. Attack him directly," Jaden said as his favorite monster jumped at Jak and brought his fist up.

"I activate my Trap Card," Jak said quickly as the card flipped face up. It was Draining Shield. "You know what this does. After all you gave it to me. I gain the Attack Points from you monster as Life Points." A golden shield suddenly appeared on Jak's left arm, over his Duel Disk. Jak brought the shield up and Neos's fist hit the shield. The shield then converted the Attack Points of Neos into Life Points for Jak.

**Jak-4600**

**Jaden-2200**

"I end my turn," Jaden finished.

Jak smiled again. He held off his cousin's attacks for now and got a nice amount of Life Points out of it. He put his hand on his deck, about to draw his next card. When he was about to rip off the card, it wouldn't move.

"You can't draw because of Reckless Greed, Jak," Jaden said. Jak let out a heavy sigh. There wasn't much he could do so he passed his turn.

Jaden drew his card and looked back at Jak. He was defenseless without a monster on the field. "Flame Wingman, attack," Jaden said as his monster flew up high ready to charge up another energy ball. The ball flew through the air and hit Jak.

**Jak-2500**

**Jaden-2200**

"Neos, attack for game." Elemental Hero Neos then jumped up again to attack when it was stopped. A transparent image of Necro Gardna stopped the blast. "I can remove Necro Gardna from play to negate an attack from one of your monsters," Jak explain.

"I end my turn," Jaden said.

Reckless Greed still prevented Jak from drawing a card so he passed again.

"Neos, lets end this." Neos flew at Jak and hit him again, finishing off Jak's life points.

**Jak-0**

**Jaden-2200**

Jak deactivated his Duel Disk and returned the cards in his graveyard to his deck. Jak set the deck back in its deck box. Jaden was walking over to him.

Jak smiled at him. "That was actually fun," he said. In the past, he would always lose to his friends but this time he actually enjoyed the duel.

"Yeah, dueling can be fun, Jak," Jaden told him as they walked back to the house. "And you actually did very well. I was impressed."

"Thanks," Jak said.

"So are you going to register for Duel Academy?" Jaden asked him.

Jak smiled. "Yeah, I think I am," he replied. "Registration is in a week and I'd imagine the duelists that would give the exam there are going to be about as good as you so I still need practice."

"Then why don't you keep that Duel Disk," Jaden offered. "Use it to duel some of the neighborhood kids. I'm sure some of them would give you a challenge."

"Thanks, Jaden" he said.

Jaden smiled at his cousin. Hopefully, Jak would be able to have the same amazing experience at Duel Academy that he did. "Just do your best, and you'll be the best in no time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters of cards in the anime. I only own my story and my original characters.**

It has been three days since Jak's duel with Jaden. Since then, Jak has been facing off against other kids in the neighborhood using his cousin's Duel Disk. Every free chance Jak had, he would be out looking for another neighborhood school kid that had a deck. In Junior High, Jak would watch some of the school kids play Duel Monsters, and they would almost always ask Jak if he wanted to play. Sadly, he didn't use his deck very often. However, now was a different story. Jak would be outside with Jaden's Duel Disk already strapped to his arm and he would be looking for those kids that he knew had decks. After three days of dueling, Jak had a record of 3 wins and 6 losses. Also aside from dueling, Jak was trading some of his cards with some of the other kids.

The clock on Jak's desk read 6:14 PM on a Wednesday afternoon. Jak was sitting at his desk, after a long day of dueling. He had one win and two losses today. He was shuffling through his deck with his eyes glued to the laptop. He had his laptop opened to a page that explained the official rules of Duel Monsters. As Jak was searching through his green Spell Card binder, the door creaked opened just a bit.

"Knock, Knock," said Abby Raku, Jak's sister. Abby was a rather tall brunet with hair that went halfway down her back. She was wearing her usual turquoise fleece jacket over a white shirt along with blue jeans.

"Come in," Jak said. He closed his book and gave his sister his full attention.

"You've been cooped up in here for a while. What exactly are you doing?" Abby asked as she saw the binders of Duel Monsters cards. "No way! Jaden actually got you to take the entrance exam?" Abby said getting excited. Abby was trying all summer to get Jak to apply.

Jak smiled. "Yeah, he did."

"Well, why didn't you ask me to help you? I'm in Obelisk Blue," she said. "I can help."

Jak thought to himself. Abby was going to be a junior at the Duel Academy this year and she was in the most elite class at the Academy. "Ok, here," he said, handing his sister his deck. "What do you think?"

"You have some okay monsters and you can get even stronger ones when you get to the Academy." Abby said as she kept flipping through his deck. "One problem I see is that you could use some more Trap Cards. They are a great way to slip up your opponent." She said as she set his deck down and went into her room. She came back with a Trap Card in her hand. "Here," she said holding out the card.

Jak took it. It was a card called Mirror Force. "That card can destroy all of your opponent's monsters when one of them attacks. That would leave them completely defenseless." Abby said as she explained how to use the card.

Jak smiled, "Thanks," he said as he added it to his deck.

"Come on. You want to try out that deck again?" Abby asked as she headed for the door.

Jak smiled and grabbed his cousin's Duel Disk off the desk.

000

Abby drove Jak and herself to an older section of Domino City. It was an area that Jak lived around before his family moved to the center of the city. As Jak sat in his sister's blue Ford Fusion, he looked out the window and a wave of bad memories came to him. This area of Domino was a bad spot for him. In was in this area when he would get beat up by people he didn't even know. He remembered getting mugged in front of the grocery store and behind the ice cream shop on the corner. He saw a closed down butcher shop that he and his sister used to go to all the time. The owner of the shop, Mr. Loin, who Jak and Abby always called Sir Loin was always really kind to the two of them. When Jak got beat up, Sir Loin would often come out with a butcher knife to scare the bullies. After a while of driving, Abby parked next to the road.

Jak got out of the card and looked around. "Where are we?" Jak asked.

Abby smiled, "Follow me." She walked down an alley with Jak following closely behind. At the end of the alley she turned to a wire fence and pulled open a door that was covered by ivy that was growing on the building next to it. Jak followed his sister in. He found himself overcome by memories of the past. But these were good memories. He knew where he was. He was in the Sandlot. The Sandlot used to be a baseball field but was turned into a small dueling arena by some neighborhood kids when Duel Monsters and the Duel Disk were released. Neighborhood kids came from everywhere to watch or play Duel Monsters including Abby and Jak always went with her to cheer her on.

Jak looked at his sister who was already on the opposite side of the arena. "I remember this place. I remember coming here with you and watching you play. You were a lot better then I ever was so I just cheered from the sidelines."

"Yeah but now, you aren't on the sidelines. You are dueling where I once dueled. And while I am your sister, I am still the reigning champ. I won't give you any mercy." She said as her Obelisk Blue Duel Disk activated.

"I would expect no less," said Jak as he activated his own. It two sides of it came around to form the full Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

**Jak-4000**

**Abby-4000**

"The rule in the sandlot is that the challenger is the one who decides the turn order," Abby explained.

"I'll take the first move," Jak said as he drew six cards.

He looked over his hand. _I know she uses a Lightsworn deck. I just have to make sure my Warrior deck in stronger,_ Jak thought. "Ok, sis, this is a technique that I learned from some of the kids from school. I'll summon Armageddon Knight to the field." Jak set a card on his Duel Disk and a man with black hair and covered in dark armor rose and swung his sword (ATK-1400/DEF-1200). "Now his effect activates which allows me to send one Dark-type monster from my deck to my graveyard so I'll send Necro Gardna to the graveyard," "Then I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Well it's my go. I'll summon Jain, the Lightsworn Paladin." She set the card on her Duel Disk and a woman with snow white hair, a young face, and white armor appeared and held up a sword and shield (ATK-1800/DEF-1200). "Jain, attack his monster," Abby said as her warrior ran for Jak's Armageddon Knight. "And unlucky for you, Jain gets 300 extra attack during the Damage Step," Abby said as Jain's sword glowed with a yellow light as if it were some sort of lightsaber.

"Maybe so but she won't get the chance. I'll activate Necro Gardna's effect. By removing him from play, I can negate your attack," Jak said as he took the cark out of his graveyard. Then, a transparent image of Necro Gardna appeared and he took the blow for Armageddon Knight.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn," Abby said. "And now I have to mill cards for Jain's effect," she said as she took the two top cards of her deck and put them in her graveyard. She looked at the cards. The first was Monster Reincarnation and the second was Wulf, the Lightsworn Beast.

"Hey, Wulf! When he is sent from my deck to my graveyard, I can instantly summon him," she said ans she took the card and put it on her Duel Disk. A white humanoid wolf rose up and swung its weapon up in its shoulder.

"Well, guess it's my turn." Jak drew his card and looked over his hand. "I'll start by activating Lightning Vortex. By discarding a card, I can destroy every monster on your side of the field." A blast of thunder rained down on Abby's monsters until nothing remained. "Then, I'll activate my facedown: Call of the Haunted. This card allows me to Special Summon one monster in my graveyard in face-up Attack Position. So, I'll bring back the monster I just discarded. Rise, Judgeman," Jak said, proudly. A huge giant of a man rose to the field in purple robes, and wearing some sort of crown (ATK-2200/DEF-1500). "Now, I'll Normal Summon Dark Blade to the field." A dark shadowy man covered in pitch-black armor appeared to the right of Judgeman (ATK-1800/DEF-1500).

Jak smiled. "I have three monsters that can wipe out your Life Points this turn. It was fun, sis. Monsters, attack!" Jak shouted as all three of his warrior charged at Abby. All she could do was smile.

"I'm afraid it isn't over yet, Jak. Activate Trap Card: Mirror Force," The card flipped up and a force field came from it. When the monsters hit the field, they died.

"The card you gave me?" Jak said to himself.

"Yep. So I assume without any monsters to attack, you end your turn?" Abby said laughing to herself.

"Yeah."

"Good," she said as she took her card. "I will admit though, Jak. I am impressed. You sure know how to use your deck. Anyway, I'll set a monster and end my turn," Abby said, with a clever tone in her voice.

"Alright then," Jak drew. He looked at the few cards in his hand and then at the card on Abby's field. He didn't like that facedown so he set a monster and one facedown and he ended his turn.

Abby drew. She liked what she had in her hand and thought that it would work out perfectly. "Ok, Jak, first, I activate Solar Recharge. With this card, I draw two cards and then mill two cards." She drew two cards and then sent two cards from the top of her deck to the graveyard. Abby took one out of her hand. "Next, I'll activate Charge of the Light Brigade. This card allows me to take a Lightsworn monster to my hand but at the cost of sending the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard." She took Light Spiral, Realm of Light, and Judgment Dragon and put them in her graveyard. Her deck was then shuffled and then ejected a copy of Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner. "Then I'll activate the Field Spell: Realm of Light." She set the card in her Field Spell tray and suddenly the entire Sandlot was transformed into in a mystical field high above the clouds. "This card gives me a couple abilities. First, whenever cards are milled because of a Lightsworn's effect, I can put a counter on my Field Spell. And any Lightsworns gain 100 Attack Points per counter on my Field Spell. Now, I'll summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner." A glowing woman with white robes and blonde hair appeared on the field. Light glowed from her fists as she struck a pose on the field (ATK-1000/DEF-1000).

"Then by discarding a card, I can Special Summon a Lightsworn monster from my graveyard. So I'll summon the monster that I just discarded," she slapped the card on her Duel Disk. "I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress," Another woman appeared on the field. She has robes similar to Lumina but Lyla's were longer. She held a staff about her head as she came to the field (ATK-1700/DEF-200). "Now, I'll use her effect. By changing her into Defense Mode, I can destroy one Spell and Trap Card on the field." Abby switched the position of her card and Lyla crouched down but then she launched a spell and a yellow beam of energy was fired at Jak's facedown.

"I'll chain my facedown. Its Waboku. Now, none of my monsters can be destroyed by battle and I take no battle damage this turn." Jak's card flipped up and three women in white robes appeared. The card was blown away but the women remained, protecting Jak and his monster.

"Well, I can still destroy your monsters by effects," Abby said. She flipped her set card to reveal Ryko, the Lightsworn Hunter. A white wolf with gold writing on his fur jumped out of the card (ATK-200/DEF-100). He ran right through the three women and right into Jak's set monster. Big Shield Gardna burst into pixels.

"What was that?" Jak said astonished.

"Ryko can destroy one card on the field and I chose your facedown," Abby said smiling. "But I also have to mill three more cards." Abby sent Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, Gargonith, Lightsworn Dragon and Lightsworn Sabre to her graveyard. "So when Lightsworn Sabre is sent from my deck to the graveyard, I can instantly equip it to a Lightsworn monster on the field to gain 700 Attack Points and I choose Lumina." A long sheathed fencing sabre appeared on the hip of Lumina. The hilt and sheath was white with gold markings on it. Lumina drew the sword and the blade glowed with a sea blue, raising her Attack Points to 1700. "So since I milled cards I get a counter on Realm of Light." A glowing yellow ball appeared and circled around the field. "Attacking would do me no good, so I'll end my turn. And I have to mill cards again. I mill three for Lumina and three for Lyla." She sent her Jenis, Lightsworn Mender

, another Lyla, Solar Recharge, Mirror Force, Magic cylinder, and her second Judgment Dragon to the graveyard. She smiled yet again. "So when Jenis, Lightsworn Mender is sent from my deck to the graveyard, I gain 500 Life Points and you lose 500 Life points." A woman who looked like some sort of holy nurse appeared and launched two spells, one green and one red. The green one hit Abby giving her 500 Life Points and the red one hit Jak, giving him 500 points of damage. And then two more counters appeared next to the one that was already there.

**Jak-3500**

**Abby-4500**

And then two more counters appeared next to the one that was already there.

Jak drew his card. He took a look at it hoping that it could help him. He played his card instantly. "I activate Dark Hole. This destroys all monsters on the field," Jak said as a black hole consumed all of Abby's angelic monsters. "Then I'll summon Blade Knight to the field," Jak said and he slapped a monster on his Duel Disk. A warrior dressed as a typical knight rose up and held his sword high (ATK-1600/DEF-1000). "Attack her," Jak said as he knight ran over and took a quick slash of his sword at Abby.

**Jak-3500**

**Abby-2900**

"I'll set a card and end my turn," Jak said.

"My turn, Abby said, drawing. "I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light," Abby said as she set the card in her Duel Disk. Then three swords made entirely of light came down from the sky and created a wall between Abby and Jak. "For three turns, you can't attack. I'm done," Abby said.

Jak drew his card. He couldn't attack but it wouldn't hurt to summon it. "I'll summon Rocket Warrior to the field," Jak said as a monster appeared. His armor looked very much like a rocket of some sort and he bore a sword and shield (ATK-1500/DEF-1300). "I'm done." One of the three swords vanished from the field.

Abby drew her card. "I activate Solar Recharge. With this card, I discard a Lightsworn monster, then I draw two cards and then mill two cards." Abby did as her card commanded and she sent Aurkus, Lightsworn Durid. She decided to hold off on making a move. "I'll end."

Jak drew and summoned he set a third monster on his field and set a card facedown. And he ended his turn. A second sword vanished leaving only one.

Abby drew and set two cards on her field.

Jak drew and passed. The last sword vanished and he next turn. He could attack.

Abby drew her card and set in she knew what she would do but she wanted to see what Jak was planning. "I'll set a card facedown and then, I'll activate my other facedown card, Light Spiral. With this card, whenever I mill cards because of a Lightsworn's effect, you have to banish the top card of your deck from play."

Jak nodded and waited patiently for Abby to finish her move. "I'll set another monster and end my turn."

Jak drew his card. During the time of the Swords of Revealing Light, Jak had built up a decent hand. "I'll activate Lightning Vortex. I discard a card and all of the monsters on your side of the field die," Jak said as he sent a card to his graveyard and lightning struck each of Abby's Lightsworn monsters. "I'll set a monster, as well, and then I'll set two cards facedown. Your move," Jak said.

"I'll start by summoning Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid," Abby said as a man with pure white hair and clothed in robes of red, gold and white rose up. He held some sort of stone tablet in his hand (ATK-1200/DEF-1800). "Then, I'll Flip Summon a second Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter. You remember his effect. Ryko, destroy the facedown card on the left." The white wolf leaped and destroyed the card as Abby commanded.

"Stop, I'll chain it. Activate Reckless Greed. I can draw two cards but I skip my next two Draw Phases," Jak said. The card flipped up and activated as Ryko destroyed it. Jak drew two cards and placed them in his hand. Abby then milled three more cards. Then Jak took out his top card and put it in his pocket because of Light Spiral.

"Ok, fine. Aurkus, Destroy that facedown monster." The Lightsworn Druid walked over and smashed is tablet into the card. It flipped up to reveal a woman with a pink coat on and a headdress and earrings of diamonds (ATK-900/DEF-700).

"You attacked Princess of Tsurugi. And now her effect activates. I can inflict 500 points of damage to you for each Spell and Trap Card on your side of the field. And you have two." The woman let loose two diamonds that flew through the air like ninja stars and that both hit Abby dead on. Princess of Tsurugi was then smashed by the weight of the tablet.

**Jak-3500**

**Abby-1900**

"I'll end my turn," Abby said as she milled two more cards after that. Jak Banished his top card again.

Jak smiled. He couldn't draw because of Reckless Greed but he still had a good idea of what he would do. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Abby drew. She knew that Jak was planning something and she didn't want to risk anything. She had to end this now.

"I've got to hand it to you, little brother," Abby started. "You almost have me beat, but I'm going to finish this now. So since I have more than four Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon Judgment Dragon to the field." Abby said as she put the card down. A giant gray dragon with blood red claws appeared on the field (ATK-3000/DEF-2600). "Now, I'll use his effect. I pay 1000 Life Points and every card on the field is destroyed."

**Jak-3500**

**Abby-900**

Abby paid the cost and when she did, Judgment Dragon's wings spread out wide. Then suddenly, the entire field was bathed in a white light. Jak had to shield his eyes from the light. When he looked back, nothing remained except Judgment Dragon. "Now I'll use a card called Monster Reincarnation. I discard a card and then I get to take one monster from my graveyard to my hand." Abby did so and she took another Judgment Dragon to her hand. "Now, I'll Special Summon a second Judgment Dragon." Another giant beast identical to the first appeared on the field. "Go, Judgment Dragon Number One. Attack!" Her monster charged up a golden ray of light and fired it at Jak.

**Jak-500**

**Abby-900**

Judgment Dragon Number Two, attack and win me this game!" Abby shouted as her other dragon blasted Jak again with a other golden beam. It hit Jak and he was defeated.

**Jak-0**

**Abby-900**

Jak let out another heavy sigh. He was no stranger to defeat, but that doesn't mean that he liked it. And that was one of his more intense duels. It made the feeling of losing hurt even more to lose in a duel like the one they had. He deactivated his Duel Disk and walked over to Abby. Abby walked over to Jak too, as her two dragons faded away.

"Good duel," Jak said as he gave his sister a high-five.

"You did really well, seriously," Abby said, "You'll get in, no problem."

Jak smiled at this. He was glad to have his sister's support. Suddenly, Jak heard applause. He turned to the source. Jak's mother and father along with Jaden were all clapping. They were standing in the same spot that Jak stood several years before as he watched his sister duel. Jak turned to his sister.

"You arranged this, didn't you?" Jak said, smiling.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Abby said in an obviously sarcastic voice and then winked.

Jaden, Mr. and Mrs. Raku came in the gate. "You did great," Jaden congratulated Jak.

Jak smiled, "Even though I still lost?"

"Yeah, you had some good moves there. I think that you could win." Jaden said giving his cousin a pat on the back.

Jak gave a reassuring smile, believing that he could actually do it. In a couple days, the real test will begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discliamer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters of cards in the anime. I only own my story and my original characters.**

It was Saturday morning, the day of the entrance exams. Sunlight flooded in through the blinds of Jak's room, waking up the young duelist. Jak rolled over and looked at his clock. It read 7:23. The exams started at 8:30. He ran his hand through his hair and sat up straight. Jak brushed off his red athletic shorts and his undershirt. He stood up and sat in the chair of his deck where his deck and Duel Disk were. He looked at all the cards that he had. He had a decent deck. A deck that could help him pass the entrance exam.

After Jak got dressed, he went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen in his black Northface, a blank white shirt, and blue jeans. There he found his mom making breakfast.

"Morning, mom," Jak said with a morning cheery voice.

"Hey sweetie, you sure seem awake. Are you excited?" his mom said.

Jak actually was. Since he started dueling, he has had a lot of fun playing Duel Monsters, regardless of his losing streak. Jak sat down and ate his meal of eggs, ham, and toast.

"Hey, Mom." Jak asked as he was about to finish his last strip of bacon.

"Yeah, honey?" Jak's mom said, turning around as she was drying a plate.

"Where's Jaden and Abby?" Jak asked as he handed his mom his empty plate.

His mom took it and put in the sink. "Abby should still be getting ready upstairs and Jaden said he had an errand he needed to run. He'll meet you at the exams." Jak nodded and helped clean off the counter. Jak put the apple juice back in the fridge as Abby came down the stairs. She was wide-awake in her Duel Academy school uniform, which Mrs. Raku thought had excessively short skirts.

"Morning, sis," Jak greeted his sister as he put the plate of breakfast in front of her. "Better scarf that down. We have 35 minutes to make it to the exams."

"Why can't we drive?" Abby questioned, taking a good bite at her toast.

Mrs. Raku opened the curtains to the window that was over the sink. "Why don't you to walk? It's a beautiful day."

"Alright, mom." Abby said as she took a forkful of eggs.

000

Jak and Abby walked down the street and into the heart of Domino City. They both had their Duel Disks on their left arms and were geared up to duel. They waited to cross at a traffic light, as Jak began looking down the street. The entrance exams were being held at the Dragon Duel Dome, which was just a couple blocks away. Jak kept his eyes on the Duel Dome, as they kept getting closer. Jak could make out the crowds of other kids that were going to be freshmen that were applying. Jak could feel his heart beat with every step that he took towards the exams.

Once they passed the main doors to the Duel Dome, Jak was amazed. He had seen some strong monsters when he was dueling some of the neighborhood kids but none of them looked as strong as some of these monsters. Abby pulled Jak out of his amazement. "Jak, I have to get registered. I'll see you after I'm done with my exam." Abby told her little brother walked over to a table for returning students.

Jak walked over to a line for freshmen and waited patiently. He passed the time by looking through his deck or shuffling his cards. Jak was actually getting nervous until he was at the front of the line.

"Name?" the woman at the table asked.

"Jak Raku," the brunet replied.

"Ok here you go," she said handing Jak a Duel Monsters card. It had the number "5" on it where a monster would be. "You bring that to the duel field when you hear your name called." she smiled as Jak turned. He looked the card as he walked away from the table. _What do I do now?_ Jak thought. He looked around and saw some other kids that were playing card games on the floor. Others were up two or three stories, watching some of the exams going on in arena. Jak walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor and leaned on a railing. He looked over the arena. He could see an explosion over one of the arenas. Over another, he could see a Judgement Dragon destroy a giant tiger-like beast. Jak smiled. He knew it was Abby that destroyed that robot. Jak smiled as he over looked some other duels. In one duel, a giant dragon squashed a large spider. In another, a huge beast slammed his fist in a mechanical robot. The Public Announcer speaker interrupted his sightseeing. "Would Challenger Number 5 please head to Duel Area 2." The man announced. Jak smiled as walked down the same stairs he came up on.

000

Jak went to the floor below the duel arenas. The duelist walked down the maintenance halls as the clashes of the monsters above his head rang out. Jak followed a sign that had an arrow and a "2" on it. He followed the arrows to another arrow and another until he reached the end where a girl in a yellow school uniform waited. She smiled at Jak as he handed her the card that he was given. She motioned Jak into a giant glass tube and closed the glass door. She waved goodbye as the floor started coming up like an elevator. The light from the basement faded away and Jak was in darkness. He looked up as a shaft above him opened as light flooded it. His head came up followed by the rest of him and he was standing on one of the sides of the duel arena.

There was a low fence surrounding the arena. Jak look all around him and then looked across the field at his opponent. He was a tall man in his late 20s, maybe early 30s. He had short, spiky, blonde hair and he was wearing a bright red jacket. He had a shiny, silver, Academy Duel Disk on his left arm, although this one was purely silver, not Blue like Abby's or red like Jaden's.

"Hello," said the teacher. He seemed nice. "I am Mr. Tierney and I'll be your opponent today."

"Good morning, sir," Jak said, returning Mr. Tierney's politeness.

"I'm looking forward to a great duel. Now, show me what you're made of." The teacher said as he activated his Duel Disk. The big wing on the side of the disk extended making three duel slots and a tray popped out at the front making the other two.

"With pleasure," Jak said as he activated his own Duel Disk and the two sides folded to make the card spaces.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Mr. Tierney-4000**

**Jak-4000**

"Please, take the first move," Mr. Tierney said.

"Don't mind if I do," Jak said, taking his next card. He looked over his hand. _I don't have many monsters to choose from. I guess this will have to do._ Jak thought as he took a card from his hand. "I start by setting a monster and I will put one card facedown and end my turn." Jak said, as the cards appeared before him.

"You know how to protect your Life Points. Are you a beginner?" the schoolteacher asked.

Jak nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well, for a beginner you know the basics. Let's see what else you know." Mr. Tierney said as he put a card on his device. "Come forth, Gokibore." The teacher shouted. Out of thin air, a giant bug appeared with armor that covered his spherical body (ATK-1200/DEF-1500). "Now, destroy his facedown monster." The bug folded in its legs and rolled right at Jak's monster. The bug was then stopped when its attack was met with a giant shield being held by a muscular warrior (ATK-100/DEF-2600).

"You attacked Big Shield Gardna." Jak said proudly as his monster appeared.

**Mr. Tierney-2600**

**Jak-4000**

Mr. Tierney smiled as his monster blew away. "That was a good move but I am just getting warmed up. I'll put one card facedown and end my turn." The teacher said as a facedown card appeared on the field.

"It's my move," Jak said as he drew. "I will summon Dark Blade in attack mode." Jak said as his warrior clad in black armor came to the field (ATK-1800/DEF-1500). Then Mr. Tierney interrupted.

"I activate my facedown: Torrential Tribute. When a monster is summoned, all monsters on the field are destroyed." The schoolteacher said as his facedown flipped up. A powerful blast came from it and wiped out both of Jak's warriors.

Jak let out a frustrated sigh. "I put one card facedown and end my turn."

"Then it is my move," Mr. Tierney drew his next card and smiled. "I'm going to now remove Gokibore from the Graveyard," the teacher said as he took the monster out of his graveyard and put the monster in his pocket, "I can Special Summon Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior." said the teacher as the ground shook as a giant worm covered in dry scales burst from the ground (ATK-1900/DEF-400). "Then I will normal summon Insect Knight." Mr. Tierney said as a warrior with a praying mantis head and a humanoid body rose from the ground as swung his sword (ATK-1900/DEF-1500). "Now, my monsters attack Jak directly." The Academy's teacher shouted at the giant worm dove underground and Insect Knight slashed Jak. Then Aztekipede erupted from the ground hitting Jak and sending him flying.

**Mr. Tierney-2600**

**Jak-200**

"I am disappointed, Jak. At the start of the duel, I was sure I was in for a challenge. Nevertheless, anyway, when Aztekipede inflicts battle damage, the top card of your deck goes to the graveyard. " The teacher said.

Jak got up after that last attack. "I am not finished yet," he said as he discarded a monster card.

"Very well, I end my turn. Now, show me what you've got." The teacher said.

"Will do," Jak said as he drew from his deck. "First I'll activate my facedown: Supremacy Berry. When this card is activated and my Life Points are lower than yours, I gain 2000 Life Points back." Jak said as the card flipped up and a white dove flew out of it. It had an olive branch in its beak as it flew around Jak. It dropped the branch and all the berries grew. Then, they exploded into sparkly dust. The dust fell around Jak, restoring his health and then faded away as it hit the floor.

**Mr. Tierney-2600**

**Jak-2200**

"Then I will put a monster facedown and another card facedown. And that will do it for now," Jak said.

"Your strategy is too simple. You'll have to better than that if you want to win. Aztekipede, destroy his facedown monster." The teacher said as the giant worm smashed the card. An image of a woman in armor with a sword shouted in pain and was destroyed. Then Aztekipede was sucked into a magical portal.

"What!" Mr. Tierney said completely caught off guard.

"You destroyed D.D. Warrior Lady. When she battles another monster, both, her and your monster, are removed from play." Jak said taking his card and putting it in his pocket. The teacher did the same.

"That was a decent move but I still have Insect Knight and you are defenseless." Mr. Tierney said. "Go, destroy him." The bug knight charged for Jak. His sword went out for the kill but it was stopped before it hit Jak. The Ghostly image of a man with silky white hair and black and red armor stood and blocked the attack.

"I activate the effect of Necro Gardna. When he is in my Graveyard, I can remove him from play to negate your attack," Jak explained.

"When did you send him to your Graveyard?" the teacher asked.

"He was the card I discard when you attacked me with your Aztekipede," Jak explained.

"Not bad, Jak. I'll end my turn there. Let's see what else you've got." Mr. Tierney said.

Jak drew his card and thought over his next move. "I'll put one monster in facedown defense position and end my turn."

The teacher drew and paused for a moment. "I'll end my turn."

This came as a shock to Jak. _ He didn't attack my second Big Shield Gardna. He must know that my monster is a trap. I hope my monster can last,_ Jak thought. _Hang on. Maybe I can use his fear of a trap as an advantage._ "It's my move," he said drawing his card. "I'll summon another monster in facedown defense mode. I'll end it there."

"Then it's my move," the teacher said as he drew his next card. I'll summon Pinch Hopper and I'll put one card facedown and end my turn." Mr. Tierney said confidently as a giant grasshopper appeared on the field (ATK-1000/DEF-1200).

_What is he getting so happy about? I better be careful about that bug. _Jak thought as he drew his next card. "I'll sacrifice the facedown monster on my left to summon Judgeman." The man rose in purple robes, came to the field (ATK-2200/DEF-1500). "Judgeman, destroy Insect Knight." Judgeman leapt and slashed Insect Knight with his long talon like fingernails.

**Mr. Tierney-2300**

**Jak-2100**

"I'll end my turn," Jak said.

Mr. Tierney drew his card and suddenly perked up. "I hope you are ready for this Jak for I will now end this duel. First, I'll activate my Forest Field Spell," Mr. Tierney said as the entire arena suddenly transformed into a lush thick forest. "Now, All Insect, Beast, Plant, and Beast-Warrior-Type monsters gain 200 Attack and Defense. Next, I'll sacrifice my Pinch Hopper to summon Empress Mantis." Mr. Tierney shouted as the grasshopper exploded into pixels and the pixels reformed into a bigger, uglier, bug (ATK-2200/DEF-1400). It roared as its Attack Points rose to 2400. "Now, I will activate the effects of Pinch Hopper. When he is sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon an Insect monster from my hand. So rise, Insect Queen!" the teacher said, holding up another card. He set in on his Duel Disk and the mighty spider with a purple and yellow body came to the field (ATK-2200/DEF-2400). "For every Insect monster on the field, Insect Queen gains an additional 200 Attack Points." It gave a powerful buzz at its power rose to 2600. "Now, Empress Mantis, destroy his Judgeman." Upon command, the giant colorful mantis crawled over and slashed Jak's warrior into pieces.

**Mr. Tierney-2300**

**Jak-1900**

A gust of wind burst from the shards of Jak's monster and it ruffled the ends of Jak's Northface.

"Now, I'll tribute my Empress Mantis so my Insect Queen can attack." Mr. Tierney said. Upon command, Insect Queen swallowed Empress Mantis in one bite. "Now, Insect Queen, destroy his facedown monster." The giant, ugly, bug faced Jak's sideways card and fired a powerful blast from its mouth, and it hit the card. Upon contact, an image of a muscular man with long, black, hair, and a huge shield appeared (ATK-100/DEF-2600) .

"You attacked Big Shield Gardna. His defense is higher than your attack so you take the difference as battle damage." Jak said.

**Mr. Tierney-2100**

**Jak-1900**

"However, Big Shield Gardna goes into Attack Mode whenever he is attacked." Jak said as he switched the position of the card and his monster stood up and lowered his shield.

"Fine." Mr. Tierney said. "I'll set one card facedown end my turn."

"Fine by me." Jak said as he took the next card off his deck. _Insect Queen needs a tribute to attack, but that won't help me. _Jak thought as he looked at the card he just drew. _But this might._ "I'll put one card facedown and switch Big Shield Gardna back into defense mode," Jak said as a facedown card appeared behind Big Shield Gardna as he crouched back down and put his shield back up. "That'll do it."

"You can't win with simple moves like that, Jak." Mr. Tierney said as he took his next card. "I'll play a monster facedown." The Academy Teacher said as an image of a card appeared. "I'm not going to sacrifice my facedown monster and without a sacrifice, my Insect Queen can't attack, But there s something I can do. I'll activate my Trap Card: DNA Surgery. With this card every monster one the field become a monster type that I choose, and I choose Insect." Suddenly, Big Shield Gardna grew two green antenna and his skin turned to slimy green scales.

"What good will that do?" Jak asked. "All you will do is give my monsters the power boost from your Field Spell."

"Maybe so, but that isn't all it will do. Insect Queen gains 200 Attack for every Insect Monster on the field," Mr. Tierney explained.

"So that means that Insect Queen gains the boost from my monsters too," Jak said.

"Exactly. And with this I end my turn," Mr. Tierney said.

"Then it's my move." Jak said as he drew. _Strike Slash, this card can't help me right now. 700 extra Attack Points plus the 300 on Big Shield Gardna already will not destroy his Insect Queen._ Jak thought. "I end my turn."

The teacher drew his card. "I'll flip summon my facedown monster and it is Parasite Paracide." The teacher said ad a big green slimy bug appeared in front of him. The bug had several tentacles and appendages that wiggles and squirmed (ATK-500/DEF-300). "When this monster is Flip Summoned, he goes directly into your deck." The teacher explained as the monster turned into white light and headed for Jak's deck. The light went into the deck of cards. Mr. Tierney continued to explain his card. "Your deck is then shuffled. When you draw that monster he is automatically summoned to the field." The teacher said as Jak shuffled his deck.

"What happens then?" Jak asked, cautious.

"We'll find out." The teacher said. "I'll set another monster and end my turn."

Jak gulped heavily. There was a slim chance that he would draw that bug but he was still nervous. He drew, set his card, and passed his turn.

"Very well, then I'll summon Petit Moth to the field." And small green worm appeared and gave out the biggest roar that a little caterpillar could (ATK-500/DEF-300). And Insect Queen gains an extra 200 Attack Points for every Insect-type monster on the field." Mr. Tierney explained as a green worm appeared on the field and Insect Queen's attack rose to 2600. "That'll do it," as he passed the turn onto Jak.

"I draw," Jak announced. He looked at the card he just drew. _Shield and Sword! This just might win me the duel._ "I'll start by activating Sword and Shield. This switches the Attack and Defense Points of every monster on the field." Jak said as his warrior's shield magically turned into a sword. "Next, I'll activate Strike Slash. This gives my monster and extra 700 Attack Points," Jak as Big Shield Gardna's total Attack Points were 3500. "Now, Big Shield Gardna, destroy his Petit Moth." Jak shouted.

"NO!"

"Yes!" Jak said as he pointed at the teacher's monster. The warrior leaped.

"Hold on, I'll activate my Trap card Mirror Wall. This halves the Attack Points of all of your attacking monsters." The pink card flipped up and a crystallized wall appeared between Jak's monster and the teacher's monster. Big Shield Gardna leapt up and he smashed through the wall but he was damaged in the process, dropping his attack power to 1750. He then slashed the worm in half.

**Mr. Tierney-650**

**Jak-1900**

Once the holographic smoke cleared away and the shards of Mr. Tierney's monster vanished, the teacher began clapping. "Bravo, Jak. That was a very well executed move but it will also cost you. You left yourself wide open for an attack."

"We'll see about that," Jak said as he set a card. "To finish things up I will use Mystical space Typhoon to destroy your DNA Surgery." A small tornado appeared and circled right around the card. It was gone when the tornado cleared. Jak smiled and ended his turn ended his turn.

Mr. Tierney drew his card. "Now, I'm not going to pay the Life Point cost for Mirror Wall so it is destroyed. But what I think I will do is I will Flip Summon my set monster which is Morphing Jar." The card flipped up to reveal a jar with unique designs on it. Then a yellow eye appeared inside the jare and a wide grin appeared under the eye (ATK-700/DEF-600). "And his effect activates. We have to discard our entire hand and draw 5 new cards," the teacher said as he did so.

Jak did the same. _I didn't have any cards that could help me, anyway. _Jak thought as he drew his fourth card. _No! _He thought as he looked at the card he just drew.

"Due to its effect, I summon Parasite Paracide." Jak said as the green slimy bug appeared on Jak's side of the field.

Mr. Tierney started laughing. "It worked!"

"You purposely used Morphing Jar so that I would draw your monster," Jak said. "So what does this monster do?" Jak said as he looked at the slimy insect.

"First you take 1000 damage." The teacher explained. The parasite unleashed three green slimy tentacles and they struck Jak in the chest.

**Mr. Tierney-650**

**Jak-900**

"Then every monster on your side of the field becomes an Insect-type monster." As the teacher said this, Parasite Paracide extended it slimy green tentacles that infected Big Shield Gardna and he became an insect. And then, due to there being two more insects on the field, Insect Queen's attack rose to 2800.

_Good thing I have that Mirror Force Trap that Abby gave me. _Jak thought.

"Now, Here is what I am going to do. With two Insect monsters you your side of the field and Insect Queen on mine, that make three so Insect Queen gains 600 Attack Points so her power is 2800. But before I attack. I think that I will use Heavy Storm. This destroys all Spell and Trap Card on the field." A great gust of wind blew through out the field destroying Jak's two facedown cards. "Next what, I'll do is I'll use Insect Barrier," the teacher said as the card came the field. A network of yellow lights came between Jak's monsters and Mr. Tierney's Insect Queen. "This card prevents all Insect-type monsters you control from attacking, and since Parasite Paracide is on the field, all of them are Insect-types." The teacher said, laughing.

"What?" Jak said actually shocked. _He must have planned this. And this was very well executed and a good strategy. He can still attack me, but I can't attack him. _

"Now, I'll sacrifice my Morhping Jar to destroy your Big Shield Gardna," Mr. Tierney said as the giant bug swallowed Morphing Jar and another energy beam hit Jak's warrior and he burst into pixels.

"When Insect Queen destroys a monster, I get to summon an Insect Token (100/100)." Mr. Tierney said as a small egg came out of the giant spider's abdomen. The egg then hatched into a smaller version of the mother. "And since he is an Insect-type monster, Insect Queen gets an additional 200 Attack Points." He power was now 3000.

Jak looked at his Life Point counter on his Duel Disk. _I don't have much left. And I can't attack because of that Insect Barrier. What chance do I have of winning? I am done for._ Jak fell on his knees. _I can't win. I might as well give up. _

"What's going on, Jak?" Mr. Tierney asked. "Are you giving up?"

_I guess I should. No sense in wasting his time with me. I'll just give up. _Jak thought.

_Give up?_ Jaden's voice interrupted in his head interrupted. No_, Jak, you never give up. You only really lose if you give up. If someone knocks you down, you don't stay down. You keep getting up until you stay up. _Jaden's voice echoed in Jak's mind. _A duel is never over until the last card is played. _Remembering the words of his cousin, Jak realized that he had to keep trying.

Jak stood up tall and put his hand over his deck. "It's my move," Jak said as he drew his card. He looked over his hand. _I don't have many options. I have to destroy that Insect Barrier if I want to win. But, I don't have anything in my hand that can destroy Magic Cards and as long as my monsters are Insect-types, I can't attack him. If it weren't for that stupid Parasite Paracide then I wouldn't be in this situation. Wait! As long as that monster is on my side of the field, all my monsters are Insect-types. But if I can destroy it, like sacrificing it, then I can summon a stronger monster and be able to attack. _

"I'll start by playing Magical Mallet. With this card, I can take any number of cards from my hand and send them back to my deck." Jak said as he sent two cards back to his deck. "Then I shuffle and draw that same number of cards back." Jak said as he put his hand on his deck. _Come on. Give me a level four or lower monster._ Jak thought as he drew his two cards. Jak smiled. "This will do."

Jak took one card out of the two he just drew. "I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Big Shield Gardna." The warrior with the shield that was as big as the warrior was returned to the field. "Now I'll sacrifice him and Parasite Paracide to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100). And since I used your Parasite Paracide in the summoning, that monster is no longer here so Gaia is not an Insect-type. That means I can now attack you."

"What? No!" Mr. Tierney shouted in disbelief.

"Oh yes. Now Gaia, the Fierce Knight, destroy his Insect Token and bring me victory." Jak shouted as he threw his arm out at the tiny beetle next to the Insect Queen. The warrior charged his horse at the bug and he ran his lance right through the teacher's Insect Token.

**Mr. Tierney-0**

**Jak-900**

Mr. Tierney deactivated his Duel Disk as Jak jumped up and down not believing that he actually won. _This kid has talent. He barely won but I see a lot of promise in him. _The teacher thought as he walked over to Jak.

Jak stopped celebrating when he saw the teacher. He extended his hand as a handshake. "Congratulations, Jak. You passed."

Jak smiled back and accepted the handshake. "Thank you, sir."

"You have made it into Slifer Red. Here, take this card." The teacher said as he took another Duel Monsters card from his jacket pocket. It was just Red on one side and the other side has the traditional back. Jak looked at Mr. Tierney who smiled at him "Just try to expand your deck. Have an actual strategy and don't just use what you draw. There will be many strong duelists at the Academy. It is a school. If you learn, everything will be just fine," he said and walked back to his side of the duel arena.

Suddenly, the floor began to sink and Jak descended back into the basement that he came up on. As Jak was released from the glass tube, he was surprised to see that Abby, Jaden, and the girl that Jak saw at the desk when he came up. The glass door slid open and Jak walked out into the arms of his sister. Jak hated being reminded that she had a good 4 inches up on him.

"Congratulations, Jak. What dorm did you get?" Abby said getting excited.

"He said I got Slifer Red." Jak said as he showed his sister the card in his hand.

"Awesome that means you'll be staying where I did." Jaden told his younger cousin as he patted him on the back.

"Excuse me, Mr. Raku. I need the card that the teacher handed you." The girl in the yellow school uniform said. Jak handed her the red card and she sent behind the desk to where there were three boxed. She picked something out of the box in the far left. She came back with a red school jacket. "This is your uniform, Mr. Raku."

Jak took it and took off the red packaging. He held the jacket up so that he could look at it. A Slifer Red Duel Academy Jacket and it was all his. The girl then came back with some papers in a manila folder.

"And here is your information about when you shall depart for the Duel Academy." The girl in the yellow school uniform said as she handed Jak a small packet of papers in a folder. "A boat leaves a week from today."

"Thank you," Jak said politely as he, his sister and his cousin all left, still celebrating Jak's victory.

000

The next week went by incredibly quickly. Abby and Jak all stood amongst the other students, new and old. Mr. and Mrs. Raku were with their son and daughter, making sure they had everything. The early breeze of the morning blew Jak's brand new Duel Academy Jacket, as he was ready to face the new school. After his victory against Mr. Tierney, Jak felt much more confident. He smiled at his older sister and looked around. He saw many new faces. Some he recognized but not well enough to go up to them. Then, the boarding ramp of the ship came down and a sailor in a white and blue uniform came into view.

"All aboard the S.S. Kaiba." He said.

Students began scrambling for their bags of cloths and other personal junk. Others were saying goodbye to their parents. Jak turned to his as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder. His parents hugged Jak and he smiled.

"You are going to do great, Jak," said his mom.

Mr. Raku took out his billfold. "I never thought I'd say this but, I want you to spend this on trading cards." He said handing Jak a $20 bill.

Jak hugged them and stood back as they said goodbye to Abby. Jaden then came up to Jak. "I'm proud of you. You've taken your first big step as a duelist. Just trust your deck and don't get down when someone beats you. You have potential to be a great duelist. Just learn at the Duel Academy, build your deck to make it stronger, and you can rise to be the best." Jaden said. Jak nodded and gave his cousin a hug.

Abby joined Jak and they walked onto the S.S. Kaiba. Jak and Abby stood at the end of the ship as the horn blew, and the ship began to leave. Jak and Abby waved goodbye to their parents and cousin. When they were out of sight, Jak sat on a bench alone and looked out to the sea. He thought about what Jaden said. Jak couldn't believe it. He was a duelist and he already began his quest to become the very best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discliamer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters of cards in the anime. I only own my story and my original characters.**

***WARNING* - This chapter contains spoilers to Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time and Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword.**

Jak watched at the port drifted out of his sight. Many students left the rear of the ship but Jak leaned on the railing. He watched as the waves rolled away from the wake of the boats motor. He thought about his family and his cousin. He took a deep breath. _This is it. I'm on my way._ Jak thought to himself. He left the railing and walked around the boat. He could see many students exchanging greetings after being apart all summer. Jak smiled all around. He tried to be confident with little success. He was really nervous.

Jak walked inside the ship. It wasn't all that grand and fancy. It was a pretty standard ship. Jak walked into the first room and there were many group of students, new and old. Some of them were sitting on a huge sofa and watching Back to the Future on a plasma TV. Others were sitting in a circle and playing a card game. This wasn't Duel Monsters though. They were playing a game that Jak loved called Mau. He didn't really feel like joining in though. There were also four, small, square, tables and each table had two chairs facing each other. These tables are obviously for playing Duel Monsters. _Wow, they take card games really seriously at this school._ Jak thought as he walked over to the only other thing in the room a small table filled with snacks, Jak grabbed a Hersey's bar and kept walking toward a door that led to the next room.

Jak made his way to the two other rooms that students could go in. All that was in the other rooms was the same thing except different movies were being seen. In one, students were watching Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith and in the other was Captain America. Jak sat down on another couch in the corner of the room. He watch on the TV as Obi-wan Kenobi shot General Grievous in the chest. _I loved Star Wars. _Jak thought to himself. He threw his Hersey's wrapper in a small pocket in his backpack so he could throw it away later. He dug his hand into the main pocket of his backpack. He took out his black Nintendo 3DS. He switched it on and put in his ear buds. Once the game power up, Jak started playing Ocarina of Time 3DS. Jak pushed down on the D-pad to move Link. Link began leaving Zora's Domain because he just got the Zora Sapphire. When Jak moved Link just got outside the walls of the castle, the skies turned black. A cut scene began with the drawbridge lowering and Zelda and Impa rode out on a white horse. As they rode away from the castle, Zelda saw Link and she threw the Ocarina of Time towards him. The screen went from Zelda to a man on a black stallion. Then man was obviously the main villain of the game: Ganondorf. He confronted Link asking where Zelda went and he refused and took out his sword to fight. Ganondorf laughed and attacked Link. Ganondorf then rode after Zelda. Jak then took control of Link again. He was about to go back into the castle when Navi pointed out something in the moat. It was the Ocarina of Time! Jak moved Link into the water to retrieve it and when Link came back to the top of the water, there was the famous, "Da Da Da Da" tune that means you got something. As that happened, Jak said to himself, "I got the thing," in tune with the notes. Then the game went to show Link how to play the Song of Time. Jak hit the button's as the appeared: Y, L, R, Y, L, R. Then Link went to playing the entire melody. Jak remembered playing this song when he played Majora's Mask for the Nintendo 64. He whistled the notes as Link played them on the Ocarina.

Now, unknown to Jak, one kid was watching him. He has brown-ish blonde hair and he had a chubby face and a chunky build. He wore a Ra Yellow Jacket. He was sitting at a table about 15 feet away. He listened to Jak as he whistled the Song of Time then he walked up and sat on the couch next to Jak.

"I thought you were playing that game," he said.

Jak smiled, "Ocarina of Time, one of the best video games in existence."

"I played the one for Nintendo 64 a long time ago." He pointed out.

"Have you played Skyward Sword?" Jak asked. Skyward Sword is Jak's all time favorite game.

"What hard core Zelda fan hasn't?" he said.

"Opinions?" Jak asked.

"I thought it was a great prequel to the series. I like how it introduced the constant battle between Link's descendants and Demise's descendants, who are obviously Ganondorf," the Ra Yellow student said.

Jak only smiled at him.

"I'm Dominic Izinski," he said, extending his hand.

"Jak Raku," he said shaking his hand.

"You're a freshman, aren't you?" Dominic said.

"That's correct. How about you?" Jak asked.

"I'm a sophomore," was Dominic's reply.

Jak smiled as he now moved Link into the Temple of Time. Link approached the shelf where he then released the three sacred stones: the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron Ruby, and the latest addition, the Zora Sapphire. The each found their place on the shelf and Link went on to play the Song of Time. After Link completed the melody, the door behind the shelf opened and Jak moved the hero clad in green through the newly opened passageway. The new area was much like the first room and as link moved through it, Navi, the little fairy that followed Link, pointed something out. It was a sword that was stuck with its silver blade stuck in a stone pedestal. It was the infamous trademark weapon of the Zelda series: the Master Sword. Jak moved the protagonist toward the sword and had him draw the sacred blade. Link took hold of the purple hilt of the sword and went on to taking the sword out of its pedestal. As he did so, a circular vortex of blue energy rose up around Link.

Jak closed up the 3DS and took out his deck box. "You know what card just really reminded me of the Master Sword?" Jak said as he was flipping through his deck. "Here," he said handing Dominic a card.

He read its name aloud. "Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade," he said and he looked at the image on the card. A sword looked much like the Master Sword except that it had a golden hilt and it had wings that resembled those of the fiery bird.

"Yeah, I can see how you would really like that card," he said as he took out his own deck. "On that note, would you be up for a card game?"

Jak smiled and nodded as he began shuffling his deck.

000

Jak was sitting opposite Dominic at one of the small square tables that he saw earlier. Jak set his deck down to his right in its usual spot. Dominic did the same but then took out his iPhone.

"I don't know how familiar you are with the news, but do you remember when the Kaiba Corp. took over Apple? Well, Seto Kaiba, built a new App in all iPhones. It's called iDuel." Dominic said as he pressed a button on his touch screen and placed the device facedown. What Jak thought was a second camera lens was actually an advanced hologram projector. It lit up with a white light and then created two grids that were each two by six and each square was about the size of a Duel Monsters card. One grid was placed before Jak and the other, before Dominic.

Jak stood in amazement and then looked at his opponent. "Let's Duel," they both said.

**Dominic-4000**

**Jak-4000 **

"I'll go first," Dominic said as he drew his first card. "I'll start by using Foolish Burial to send Regenerating Rose to my graveyard. Then, I'll summon Lord Poison and place one card facedown and end my turn."Dominic said. When the Ra Yellow student placed the card on the grid, a brown slimy creature with spikes coming out of him, rose out of the card (ATK-1500/DEF-1000).

_I guess that is the point of iDuel, _Jak thought to himself. "My move," he said taking his next card. "I'll summon Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode." A muscular man in a suit of armor rose out ot the card and took up his sword. "Now destroy his Lord Poison." Jak ordered as the tiny hologram of a knight in shining armor took his sword and slashed the Plant monster.

**Dominic-3800**

**Jak-4000 **

Dominic smiled, "I wanted you to do that. Thanks to his effect, I can summon one Plant-type monster from my graveyard so now I'll summon Regenerating Rose to the field in defense mode." Dominic said as the mini hologram of a monster with four arms of thorns and a lizard face popping out of a scarlet flower, materialized on the field and then crouched down into its defense mode (ATK-0/DEF-1500).

Jak frowned at this new monster. _Why would he sacrifice his own monster, just to summon a weaker monster._ He thought but then shook it off. He put one card facedown and then turned the duel back over to Dominic.

Dominic took his next card and added it to his hand. "I'll summon Rainbow Flower in attack mode." Dominic said as he placed the card in the grid. I small potted plant rose out of the piece of paper (ATK-400/DEF-500). "This card allows me to attack you directly." Dominic said as the tiny flower sent its roots heading past Jak's warrior and it struck Jak in the chest.

**Dominic-3800**

**Jak-3600 **

Dominic ended his turn and then turned the duel back over to Jak. The freshman drew his next card and looked over his hand. "I'll summon Pitch-Dark Dragon in attack mode." Jak said as a dragon with scales as black as knight appeared and roared (ATK-900/DEF-600). "Now, I'll have Dai Grepher destroy your Regenerating Rose," Jak said, as the hero slashed the flower into two pieces and the rose shattered into pixels. In its place were two smaller versions of the flower that was just destroyed (ATK-1200/DEF-1200).

"When Regenerating Rose is destroyed in battle, I can summon two Regenerating Rose Tokens in its place." Dominic said.

"I see, well I'm not finished. Pitch-Dark Dragon, destroy Rainbow Flower." Jak said and on command, his dragon charged a fireball in its jaws.

"I'll use my Sakeratsu Armor trap," Dominic said as he flipped the card over. "This destroys your attacking monster," Jak watched as a sinister suit of armor appeared around the potted flower. The spikes on the armor shot out when Pitch Dark Dragon was about to attack and the armor pierced and destroyed Jak's monster. Jak sighed as the hologram faded and he moved the card to his graveyard.

"I'll end my turn." Jak said.

"Then it's my move," Dominic said. He drew his card and smiled. I'll sacrifice one of my Regenerating Rose Tokens to summon Queen of Autumn Leaves," Dominic said as he sent one of his Token cards to the graveyard and laid down a card of a girl with elf ears and pink hair in a purple robe. She had tree branches for arms. The same girl appeared out of the card thanks to the iDuel (ATK-1800/DEF-1500).

"Now, Queen of Autumn Leaves, attack his Dai Grepher." Dominic said as the forest elf smiled. She spun around and pointed her arms of branches at Jak's monster. Leaves of brown, red, and orange flew at the knight and faded away when they left the range of the holographic device.

**Dominic-3800**

**Jak-3500 **

"Your turn, Regenerating Rose Token, attack Jak directly," Dominic said as the thorns on the rose beast shot out and flew at Jak.

**Dominic-3800**

**Jak-2300 **

"And Rainbow Flower, attack as well," the roots came and attacked Jak once again.

**Dominic-3800**

**Jak-1900 **

Dominic smiled, "That'll do it,"

Jak drew his card. _If I don't think of something I'll be dead. _He looked at his hand. _I don't really have much. Princess of Tsurugi can't deal out enough damage to win. Hang on, maybe this will work, _Jak thought. "I'll start by summoning Dark Blade." Jak said as a warrior in black, demonic, armor, a cape, and carrying two swords rose out of the card (ATK-1800/DEF-1500). "Then I'll play Call of the Haunted to bring back my Pitch-Dark Dragon (900/600)." Jak said as he put the card and the dark beast came out of the Trap Card and took its place on its actual Monster Card. "And then I'll play Polymerization, to fuse my two monsters together to from Dark Blade, the Dragon Knight." Jak said as the warrior and the dragon started to swirl together, mixed into the new warrior, that was practically Dark Blade on the back of Pitch-Dark Dragon (ATK-2200/DEF-1500).

"Now, Dark Blade, the Dragon Knight, take out his Rainbow Flower." Jak said as his mighty warrior pointed his sword forward, commanding his steed to take to the skies. The dragon flew up and dove at Rainbow Flower. Dark Blade slashed the flower with his sword and the monster burst into shards.

**Dominic-2000**

**Jak-1900 **

Jak turned the duel back over to the Ra Yellow, and after taking his card, looked over his hand. "I'll play Dark Hole," Dominic said as a hologram of a black hole in outer space sucked everything into it.

_That was odd. He had more monsters then me. It seems like he would just want to find a better to destroy my Dragon Knight. I guess he just wanted it off the field. _Jak thought about Dominic's reasoning for using that card.

"Next, I'll summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode." Dominic continued his turn. The man in green armor came and swung his sword (ATK-1400/DEF-1200)

Jak looked at Dominic with a bit of surprise. "Wait, Celtic Guardian? I thought you use a Plant deck."

Dominic smiled. "I know but I really like the Celtic Guardian and I needed more cards to make a complete deck."

Jak smiled but then realize that he was left wide open. Dominic utilized this as he said, "Celtic Guardian, attack him directly." The warrior ran at Jak, jumped up high, and brought the sword down on Jak's forehead.

**Dominic-2000**

**Jak-500**

"I'm done," Dominic said.

Jak drew his card hoping that what he drew could help. He put one card facedown and ended his turn.

"It's all over, Jak," Dominic said. "Celtic Guardian, finish him," His warrior ran for Jak, much like he did the previous turn.

"I'll activate my Mirror Force trap." Jak said. He flipped the card over and the iDuel registered it. A purple force field came from the card and Dominic's warrior ran into it. The Celtic Guardian shattered on contact.

"Nice one," Dominic said as he put his card in his graveyard. "I'll end my turn,"

Jak drew his card. He smiled as he thought of something he could do for fun. "I'll activate Monster Reborn and I'll take your Celtic Guardian." Jak said as the warrior appeared on Jak's side of the field and raised its sword up, eager to serve its new master. "Next, I'll use this: Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade." Jak said as the iDuel caused the golden sword to rise up out of the ground. Like in the picture, the sword was stuck in a stone pedestal. Celtic Guardian saw the shiny, new, weapon and walked over to it. He tossed his current sword aside and he gripped the hilt of the sacred weapon. He pulled it out and held it high as if testing out its strength. The warrior gain 300 attack Points for a total of 1700.

"I feel like I'm watching Link draw the Master Sword," Dominic said.

Jak didn't realize the truth to his statement until he said it, but he was right. It did feel like he was playing Ocarina of Time and watching Link take the Master Sword. "Wow, yeah." Jak said smiling. "Now, by the power of the Tri-force, attack Dominic directly." Jak said as the warrior ran at his target and jumped to bring his sword down on Dominic.

**Dominic-300**

**Jak-500**

"I'll end my turn," Jak said.

"Then, I draw," Dominic said as he took his next card. "I'll activate my own Monster Reborn to bring back Queen of Autumn Leaves." Dominic said as his monster returned to the field. "Then I'll sacrifice her to summon Fairy King Truesdale," Dominic said. The card lit up and a man in green armor and white robes came out wielding a staff (ATK-2200/DEF-1500). "Fairy King Truesdale, finish this," Dominic said as he pointed his staff at Jak's warrior. A colorful beam was fired and struck the Celtic Guardian down.

**Dominic-300**

**Jak-0**

The two students cleaned up his cards as the two grids faded away and the light on the iPhone went blank. "Here you go," Jak said as he handed Dominic his Celtic Guardian.

Dominic pushed the card back at Jak. "Keep it. I want my deck to be of Plant-type monsters and I can just get another Rainbow Flower at the card shop at the Duel Academy. Plus, you run a Warrior deck. That card will fit in nicely with you," Dominic said.

Jak smiled back, knowing that he made his first friend at this school. Then he got a really funny idea. He slowly started to raise the card above his head, as he sung the magical, suspenseful, "Opening of the Chest" tune from the Legend of Zelda games. When he reached the last four notes, he held up the card and sung, "I got the Celtic Guardian," in synchronization with the notes. He and Dominic died laughing.

000

As the day went on, Jak and Dominic kept hanging out on the boat. They sat around the couch and watched Obi-wan defeat Anakin thus completing the transformation of Darth Vader.

"Aside for Darth Maul, I think Darth Vader is the scariest Sith Lord in the Star Wars Universe." Dominic said, as the ending credits began to roll.

"Then I guess you aren't familiar with Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain." Jak said.

"Who?" was the reply?

"Ok you've never played KOTOR 2, the second Knights of the Old Republic game." Jak said as he then went to explain how Darth Sion was pretty much a Zombie Sith Lord that used the Dark Side to prevent him from dying. That caused him to turn into a zombie. Before Jak could finish his explanation, one of the students outside shouted, "DUEL ACADEMY!"

Many students a long with the Slifer Red and the Ra Yellow ran outside and leaned over the railing of the boat to get a glimpse of their new home for the next year. Jak could see the island, in the middle of a sparking sea that reflected the red-orange color of the sunset. The island appeared to be covered with plant-life and had a volcano on one side of the island. Also, on the island there was a port that extends into the sea which was where the S.S. Kaiba stopped. Dominic stepped off the ship and onto the docks, followed by Jak. The freshman looked out and saw the main building of Duel Academy. _This is it, _he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Discliamer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters of cards in the anime. I only own my story and my original characters.**

After stepping off the ship, all the Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red students were all separated into groups based on their class. Jak said goodbye to his new friend, grabbed his duffel bag and joined the crimson sea of Slifer Red students that were heading down the road to the dorm. Jak slung the strap to his bag over his shoulder and walked along the asphalt road up to wherever their destination was. As the sun began to set, streetlights illuminated the road that lead to their destination. As the humidity began to set in, Jak stuffed his Northface in his bag leaving him with his blank white T-shirt and his jeans. Jak looked down the path as a building came into view. It looked like a typical house except it had two stories with wooden stairs leading up to the second floor. There was also an indoor gathering area, which is where the group of students went into. In the room, a small table was set up. Behind the table was a man in a white jacket with red marking that identified him as a senior. Next to him was a girl in a Slifer Red school uniform who was also a senior.

The group of Slifer Red students was called into the main gathering area. The students were then asked to take a seat. Some students sat on the two couches that were positioned near a 42-inch plasma screen TV. Other students just sat on the floor. Still others, like Jak, took a seat in one of the surrounding chairs. Then one of the teachers came up to the front of the room. He stood in front of the TV so all could see him. Jak was pleasantly surprised to remember him from the entrance exam.

"Hello, students. I am Mr. Tierney. I am the head of the boys here at the Slifer Red dorm. However, I am also the biology teacher. And on behalf of the faculty and staff: Welcome to Duel Academy!" he said with the same, bright, shining, happy, voice that he had when Jak took the exam that got him here. "Now, while this is the Slifer Red dorm, most people call this the worst dorm. That it is the lowest ranked students in the entire school. You will hear some students use the terms: Slifer Slime, Slifer Scum of Slifer Slackers. This, however, is not true. Some of you may have heard of Jaden Yuki who was a Slifer Red, but was also one of the best students we have ever had. And on top of that, he is currently one of the best duelists in the world." Many students reacted to the teacher's statement. Jak just smiled at the name of his cousin.

"Now, in a minute, you all will be released and given a key that will be used to open the door to your dorm room. In your room, you will find a Slifer Red Duel Disk and a red and white iPhone. You will drop off your stuff and bring those two things down here in 15 minutes. And break," he said as all the students gathered around the man and woman at the table as they gave them their keys. The two seniors scrambled to write down the names of the eager students that they were giving the keys to and Jak waited patiently to get his. When most of the crowd left, Jak got a key. It read C-206. Jak followed the signs as they led him up the stairs and down to room C-206. He unlocked a door and found someone already in the room, unpacking. He was a tall brunet with black glasses. He wore black fingerless gloves with red lines on them and he had a long sleeved yellow shirt over a white undershirt. He also had blue jeans and black shoes.

"I guess you're my roommate," he said as he offered his hand. "I'm Lelouch."

"Lelouch," Jak said repeating his name to himself. "Nice, I'm Jak," he said shaking his hand. He set his duffel on the bottom bunk and started taking out his clothes and setting them in the drawers of a dresser. Jak then looks on the two desks that were on the wall opposite the bunk beds. On it, just as Mr. Tierney said, as an iPhone with a white case that had red lines on it and the Duel Academy symbol on the back. There was also a Duel Academy Duel Disk that had red markings on it, showing that it was a Slifer Red Duel Disk. Jak was so happy because his Duel Disk looked exactly like the one that Jaden uses.

When the 15 minutes was almost gone, Jak and Lelouch came down back to the gathering area. Jak looked as everyone had the same Duel Disk as him and his roommate. Jak smiled and he and Lelouch took a seat on the sofa. They waited a couple more minutes when all the students were back in the room. Mr. Tierney came back at the front of the room.

"Good, I see everyone has found their Duel Disks," the teacher observed. "Now, I'm just going to list off so basic ground rules here at duel Academy. Your school uniforms are to be worn during school hours. That is the only time you will have to wear them. After classes and on weekends, you are free to wear whatever you wish that is school appropriate. In addition, Duel Disks are your friends. You are also to have them with you during school hours and it is up to you whenever you want to have them with you during non-school hours. This is Duel Academy. This is how we duel. And lastly," the teacher said as he held up the iPhone with a Slifer Red case. "This is an iPhone, given to you courtesy of Kaiba Corp. They are tools for you to use. They are already programmed with your schedules for this year, the contacts of every teacher in the school, the school handbook, and the official rules for Duel Monsters. These are a privilege to have. Not a right. And if we find students misusing them then we will confiscate them," the teacher said finishing his long explanation. "Now, your first homework assignment," Mr. Tierney said as all the students groaned. "You are to go over the school handbook and you will have a quiz over it on Monday during your first class." The students gave out another long groan.

Mr. Tierney laughed. "But the quiz is Monday so you have Sunday to study. As for tonight, for those of you who choose not to study, there will be four parties going on tonight for each class. The freshman party will be at the lake, the sophomore party will be at the Ra Yellow dorm. Juniors will be at the Obelisk Blue dorm and seniors will be at the Duel Dome. The parties will go from 6:30 to 10:00. Lights out is at 11:00. Ok and break." Mr. Tierney said as the students got up and went their own was. Most went outside to go to the parties. A few went up stairs to their dorm room to either sleep or study. Jak got up and was about to head down to the lake when Lelouch grabbed him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked Jak.

"I think I'm going to head down to the lake. It wouldn't hurt to make new friends here," he said.

"Ok, same here," he said was about to head up the stairs to his dorm room.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jak asked him.

"I'm putting my Duel Disk away. Why aren't you?" was his response.

"Lelouch, it's Duel Academy. Chances are someone is going to be challenged to a card game. I'm just going to be ready if it is me." Jak as he went out the door and his roommate went to put his device back.

000

When the group of Slifer Reds got down to the lake, the party had pretty much gotten started already. It was a pretty decent party. A campfire was burning intensely and a few students surrounded the fire as they roasted marshmallows. Torches were set up all around the place to shed a little light on the party. In addition, a radio, which was set to the school's personal station, was playing a popular song as a couple of the girls were singing along. Jak smiled as he walked over to a table filled with snacks and Jak got a marshmallow, two pieces of chocolate, and two graham crackers.

After roasting and completing his gooey, delicious, snack, Jak got up and looked around. There were a couple groups talking. Some female Obelisk Blues and Ra Yellows were in a group talking over to the left of the campfire. Some Slifer Reds were hanging out by the snacks. As Jak walked over to the lake for a spot to sit, he saw two Ra Yellows preparing their fishing rods. He smiled and sat down next to a tree. Jak leaned against the hard trunk of the plant as he gobbled down his treat. Jak finished the last bit and when he looked back to the main area of the party, more students had come. Jak even saw Lelouch talking with another Slifer Red. Jak stood up and he decided he was going to go find someone he could talk to. Jak walked past the snack table and grabbed a small bag of M & M's and continued his way around the group of people that were dancing to the music on the radio. Jak saw a group of Obelisk Blue students. Three Male and one female and they were coming his way. As the Slifer Red passed the table with the radio on it, he bumped into one of the male Obelisk Blue.

"Oh, sorry about that." Jak apologized.

The student looked at Jak as if glaring into his soul. "So you think that you can bump me, Draco, the Dragon Master, and dirty up my new jacket with your Slifer Slime," he said as he pointed to his shoulder that Jak bumped. Jak squinted to look at the spot that he was pointing to when there was clearly nothing there.

Jak shrugged, "I don't see anything,"

"Well, of course, you wouldn't see it. It is your own grime." Draco said. "Come on, boys. This kid needs a bath." He said as the two other male students grabbed Jak by his upper arms and dragged him to the lake. Jak struggled to resist but the two Obelisk Blues were much stronger and they threw him into the lake.

The two Ra Yellows that were fishing dropped their poles and helped Jak out of the lake. With their help, Jak got out of the water, sopping wet. The Obelisk Blues just stood there laughing until they heard a shout behind them. They turned around to find another Obelisk Blue standing there. She had brown almost black hair that dropped down her back and ended just below her shoulders and she was decently thin.

"Draco, you are a freshman, like him. Don't go thinking you are better than him. This is Duel Academy. The only to prove that you are better than someone is by defeating them in a card game," she said.

"You know what? You're right, Kushi. And what better way to completely humiliate him then defeating him in a children's card game in front of the entire freshmen class," Draco said as he activated his Duel Disk. Jak looked at his Duel Disk. It was still soaked and it probably would electrocute him if he tried to turn it on.

"You threw him in a lake, Draco. He can't duel you like that. Why don't you pick on someone closer to your skill level?" Kushi said activating her own Obelisk Blue Duel Disk.

"You?" Draco said and then laughed. He turned to Jak, "So you need a girl to defend you," Drago said then turned to his opponent and drew his five starting cards.

**Kushi-4000**

**Draco-4000**

"Ladies first," Kushi said as she took her next card. "I'll set a monster and one card facedown and end my turn," she said.

"Then it's my move," Draco said drawing. He looked over his hand and eventually made his move. "I'll summon Twin-headed Behemoth." Draco said as he set the card on his Obelisk Blue Duel Disk. Suddenly, the big purple double-headed dragon burst from the ground. It let out a roar and glared at Kushi (ATK-1500/DEF-1200). "Now, Twin-headed Behemoth, destroy her facedown," Draco said as the two heads of the dragon both charged up a powerful blast that attacked the sideways card.

Before the blast hit the card, it flipped over and the image of a blue bird appeared (ATK-700/DEF-1700). Then a bird shot out of the hologram and flew up 10 feet above its master, dodging the dragon's attack. The bird gave his wings one good flap and four sky blue feathers shot out and struck Draco. "You activated Stealth Bird's effect. When he is flipped summoned, he deals 1000 points of damage to you. In addition to that he also has more defense than your dragon's attack," Kushi said.

**Kushi-4000**

**Draco-2800**

Draco glared as he regained his balance. "That was a cheap move," he said. "I end my turn with two facedown cards."

Kushi then drew her card. "First, I'll summon Wind Effigy," she said as she placed the card on her Duel Disk. Suddenly a whirlwind of feathers appeared on the field (ATK-1800/DEF-200). "Wind Effigy, destroy his Twin-headed Behemoth," Kushi said as she extended her hand out at the purple dragon. The whirlwind spun around even faster and formed around the dragon. The dragon gave out a huge roar before it burst into shards on the field.

**Kushi-4000**

**Draco-2500**

"Stealth Brid, your turn," she said as her winged beast rushed Draco and hit him directly.

**Kushi-4000**

**Draco-1800**

"Next, I'll switch Stealth Bird to facedown defense mode." The blue bird disappeared and the card flipped over. "I end my turn," the girl announced proudly.

Jak sat on a bench that was close to the radio, watching intently at the duel. His jacket was hanging over the side of the bench as the last few drops came off the coat, leaving Jak with only a white undershirt. His Duel Disk was on the ground under Jak's seat. The sun was setting and with the temperature dropping combined with the fact the Jak was soaked, he began to feel very cold. He looked to his right and saw Lelouch who came to him with a towel that he got from a teacher. Another student handed him some hot chocolate. Jak wrapped the towel around himself and took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Thanks, guys," Jak said as he smiled intently. Lelouch sat next to Jak and watched the duel, too.

"Hey, who are those, guys," Jak asked his roommate.

"Kushi Hawke is the girl. She uses Winged Beasts. And the boy is Danny Jett. He is the self-proclaimed Draco, the Dragon Master. I know those two because I went to the junior high with them," Lelouch finished.

Jak nodded and looked back to the duel. He watched as Draco began his turn.

"Because of Twin-headed Behemoth's effect, he returns to the field with 1000 Attack and Defense Points," Draco said as his monster came back with only a fraction of the size and power it had before. "But he won't be sticking around for long. I'll remove him from play to summon Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon," Draco said as the great black and red dragon rose from the ground. It let out a great roar and everyone at the party could feel the ground shake (ATK-2800/DEF-2400). "Now, I'll use his effect. This allows me to Special Summon a dragon monster that is in my graveyard or in my hand so come forth, Tyrant Dragon," Draco said as a brown dragon appeared next to the great black dragon (ATK-2800/DEF-2500). "Now, I'll activate my Trap Card: Burst Breath. I'll tribute Tyrant Dragon and all monsters on your side of the field whose DEF is less than or equal to the Tyrant Dragon's attack are destroyed." Draco explained as Tyrant Dragon began to inflate. As the dragon grew in size, it turned from purple to a deep red. Then the dragon let out a great fireball that destroyed the facedown card that was Stealth Bird and Wind Effigy. An image of the winged beast appeared and gave out a death scream before it burst into pixels. Jak turned back to find Tyrant Dragon limp, as it gave out all its energy in that attack. The dragon then exploded.

"Red-eyes, attack Kushi directly," Draco said as a fireball began to form between the dragon's great jaws. The fireball was launched and hit the young girl.

**Kushi-1200**

**Draco-2500**

"Now "That was a nice move," Kushi said as she took out her next card. She took a good look at it and smiled. "But get ready for this. I activate Dark Hole. This destroys all the monsters on the field," she said as Draco's Red-eyes was sucked into a vortex in the middle of the field. "Next, I'll use Trade-In," she said aloud. "This card allows me to discard a level 8 monster and I can draw two new cards." She said as she sent a Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys to her graveyard. Then, she drew two new cards.

Kushi went back over her hand. She looked and saw something that could be of use. "I'll summon Harpie's Brother (1800/600)." Kushi placed the card on her Duel Disk and a pair of blood-red wings appeared on the field the body that they were connected to materialized. He had black hair that draped over his red mask, and he had a brown shirt and pants. He had brown gloves and on the black of his right one were giant red claws. " I'm not finished. I don't like that facedown. She set a new card in her Spell and Trap Card Zone and Mystical Space Typhoon blew away Draco's Dimensional Prison. " Now, Harpie's Brother, attack Draco directly," Kushi said as she pointed at her opponent.

Her monster nodded in acknowledgement to his master's command and he flew up high. When he gained enough height, he came down and used his set of giant claws to slash Draco.

**Kushi-1200**

**Draco-700**

Kushi smiled as her monster returned to her side of the field. "Let's see what else you've got in your deck," she taunted and ended her turn.

Draco got a frustrated look on his face. But he was still confident that he could pull out a win. He just needed to draw the right card. He took the next card and smiled. "I'll start by using my Foolish Burial. With this, I can send one monster from my deck to the Graveyard." Draco sent Darkblaze Dragon then to the grave. "Now, I'll summon Decoy Dragon (300/200) and end my turn." He brought out a small, playful, blue and white, dragon. The creature around in a circle as its entrance and then let out a little squeal. Decoy Dragon smiled at Harpie's brother showing that it wanted to play.

"I expected more from you," Kushi said as she drew her card. "Harpie's Brother, finish this," She said as the monster flew towards the dragon. He held his claws ready to slash Decoy Dragon. When Draco's monster saw the claws, his eyes went wide with fear. He started flying away, trying very desperately to get away from the warrior that was trying to kill him. As he flew around the field, Harpie's Brother was right on him. He used the extra reach of his claws to get a grip on the dragon's tail. He pulled his claws down and pulling Decoy Dragon with it. Harpie's Brother put the young dragon in a headlock and started to fly downward in a nosedive. He was planning to throw Decoy Dragon into the ground. Suddenly, Decoy Dragon let out a great roar. Actually, it was less of a roar and more like whining. Suddenly, the great Tyrant Dragon appeared behind Harpie's Brother (ATK-1200/DEF-1000).

Draco smiled. "When attacking Decoy Dragon, you activate its effect. I can Special Summon a level seven or higher dragon from my Graveyard, and switch the attack target to that monster," Draco said with an evil smile on his face. "However, Tyrant Dragon requires a tribute of one dragon when he is special summoned so it's time to say goodbye to Decoy Dragon," Draco said. The giant dragon swallowed the smaller monster whole.

"Now, Tyrant Dragon, incinerate Harpie's Brother with Dragon's Gunfire!" Draco shouted as his mighty beast charged up a powerful blast and blew away Kushi's winged beasts.

**Kushi-100**

**Draco-700**

Kushi shielded herself from the blast as her monster was blown to pieces. She looked at her opponent who was standing there laughing like a maniac.

"Did you honestly think that you could defeat the mighty Dragon Master?" Draco said.

"Yes, and I will," she said as she took her next card. She took a good look at it and smiled. "Get ready for this Draco. I'll summon another Wind Effigy in attack mode," she announced as a second whirlwind of feathers reappeared on the field, much as it did earlier in the duel (ATK-1800/DEF-200). "Now, I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Harpie's Brother," she said as the winged warrior reappeared on the field. "Next I'll use the Spell Card: Double Summon," she said as she placed the card in her Duel Disk and an image of the card appeared on the field. "This card grants me an extra Normal Summon this turn," she said. "Now, I'll sacrifice Wind Effigy and Harpie's Brother to summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys." Kushi said as Wind Effigy and Harpie's Brother suddenly burst into pixels. Then, in their place, a great, golden, bird landed. Embers ran off the phoenix as the bird flapped its wings (ATK-2400/DEF-600).

Draco laughed. "A well played move, but its power is nowhere near that of my Tyrant Dragon," Draco said as he turned to his mighty beast. The dragon glared at Kushi's bird and let out a loud roar. "Hear that, Kushi? My pet is hungry," Draco, said smiling.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys is off the menu today," She said as she took the last card in her hand and put in the Spell and Trap Card Zone. "I end my turn," she said.

_This is going to be risky. If he doesn't summon what I think he is going to summon, I'll be doomed, _Kushi thought.

"We'll see," Draco said as he drew his card. He seemed happy with what he got. "I'll summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600)," Draco said, slapping the card onto the device. The purple dragon materialized on the field and let out a huge roar.

_Not what I was hoping for, but it will work, _Kushi thought as she activated her facedown card. "I'll use my facedown, Torrential Tribute. When a monster is summoned, I can use this card to destroy all monsters on the field," she said a giant blue flame erupted from the center of the field. It grew and grew as it engulfed Kushi's phoenix and Draco's dragons.

"Well played," Draco complimented. "You were going to destroy my monsters along with your Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. Then on your turn, your monster would return because of its effect and I would be unprotected," Draco said as he smile on his face grew wider. "I'm afraid it would take more than just a sly move to beat me," Draco said as he placed a card into the Spell and Trap Card Zone on his Duel Disk.

A bolt a fear was shot across Kushi's face when the card appeared on the field. She looked at it and stood there in silence.

Jak looked at the card, confused. He read its name aloud, "Dragon's Mirror?"

Lelouch came up behind Jak. "It allows Draco to summon his most powerful monster,"

"Now, watch, Kushi, as I remove Luster Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Decoy Dragon, and Darkblaze Dragon from play in order to summon my strongest monster," Draco said as a giant golden mirror materialized behind him. Images of the five dragons appeared in front of Draco and they were all sucked into the mirror. Nothing happened for a moment or two and then a great roar came from inside the mirror. Kushi always dreaded this monster. It was one of the most powerful in all of Duel Monsters and few have managed to defeat such a beast. She looked ahead as the claw reached up and grabbed the right edge of the mirror. It had long gray claws and the rest of its arm was covered in golden yellow scales. Then, another claw appeared and grabbed the left side. As the dragon was about to hoist itself out of the mirror, a head appeared. It appeared to be made out of pure fire as it glared at Kushi and roared. Then it was joined by a head that appeared to be some sort of water serpent. Then a yellow head came up and had spikes all over its head. That was followed by a head with glowing red eyes and black scales. Finally, a head with scales of steel came out of the mirror. The strong muscular arms of the dragon pulled the mighty beast out of the mirror and when it stepped out of it, the mighty Five-Headed Dragon let out a mighty roar as all ten of its eyes looked down at their prey (ATK-5000/DEF-5000).

Kushi just stood there in fear. She knew she had no chance to take that thing down and she had nothing to defend herself with.

"This is it for you, Kushi. You put up a good fight but you can't beat me," Draco said as his mighty dragon let out a roar. "Five-Headed Dragon, finish her off."

All five heads of the mighty beast charged up their respective blasts. Then all five blasts of Fire, Water, Earth, Dark, and Wind were all fired at the female Duelist. All five attacks formed one massive blast that wiped out Kushi's remaining Life Points.

**Kushi-0**

**Draco-700**

Draco collapsed his Duel Disk as Kushi's did the same. Kushi's knees fell to the floor and her bare knees felt the cool, leafy, touch of the grass beneath her. Her torso began to feel heavy as she began to fall forwards. She threw out her arms at the last second to catch herself_. I…I lost. I...I… was…so…cl…close._ She paid to attention to the outside world as she was lost in her own thoughts. "I COULD HAVE WON!," she shouted as she smashed her fist into the ground in anger and rage.

Draco looked at her with pity but then turned to his right and looked at his original motives. He walked up to Jak as Lelouch backed away, not wanting to be caught up in what was about to happen. Jak looked up at the Obelisk Blue as he grabbed the collar of his white undershirt. Draco lifted Jak off the bench, which knocked it over in the process.

"You and I have a score to settle," Draco said as he clenched his hand in a fist and pulled back for a punch.

"MR. JETT!" An elderly voice said behind Draco.

Draco turned around. "Yeah, what is it?" he said as he turned around.

A man with a bald spot on his head and clad in a maroon coat was standing there with two other adults behind him. One a woman who was wearing a blue jacket that resembled and Obelisk Blue jacket and the other was Mr. Tierney. The man in the maroon coat stepped forward. "Mr. Jett, I am Chancellor Johnson. I am the head of the faculty here at Duel Academy," he said.

"So you are pretty much 'The Law' here," Draco commented.

"Basically, and here at Duel Academy, we do not tolerate bullying," Chancellor Johnson said.

"Absolutely, sir," Draco said, "We were just trying to have a fun time," Draco said as he put his arm around Jak.

"Well, Mr. Jett, next time, don't throw him in the lake against his will," he said. "Because, if you are caught bullying again, there will be consequences,"

"Yes, sir," Draco said as he moved on, and his two lackeys followed him.

Chancellor Johnson turned to Jak. "I'm terribly sorry for that. We always get a select few like him every year,"

Jak nodded at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

The man gave him a smile, as his eyes wandered to the Duel Disk and jacket on the floor, a dark circle of damp earth surrounding them. "As for your Duel Disk, Mr. Tierney can take that," he said as the Biology teacher took the device and kept it under his arm. Chancellor Johnson continued talking to Jak, "Monday, before school, you can get a replacement Duel Disk before school starts at the main office. And your jacket, you can throw that in the laundry and it will be all clean for you tomorrow," the man said. He then turned to the two teachers that were behind him. "Where are my manners? Mr. Raku, I trust you know, Mr. Tierney, the Biology teacher, and this is Mrs. Hawke, the Social Studies teacher."

_Hawke? I feel like that is familiar…OH CRAP!_ Jak thought as he ran from the teachers to Kushi. She was still on her knees and she gave the ground one last punch before Jak got on his knees beside her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jak asked concerned.

Kushi looked at him and gave a light nod. Jak then helped her up and Lelouch, Chancellor Johnson, and the other teachers joined him.

Mrs. Hawke butted in. "Kushi, you had a long day. Why don't you get some rest? I'll take you back to your dorm room," her mom said. Kushi gave a nod began walking through the party crowd as she left the area.

Mrs. Hawke then turned to Jak and Lelouch. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "You are Jak Raku, aren't you?" she said as she recognized him.

"Um…Yes ma'am," Jak replied.

"I thought so. I know your parents. Welcome to Duel Academy. I look forward to seeing you around," she said and then she vanished into the party crowd after her daughter.

For the rest of the night, Jak and his roommate were mingling with other students and doing their best to avoid Draco and his friends. When he and Jak were talking to a Ra Yellow and a Slifer Red, Jak look across the party and saw Draco glaring at him. He took his hand as if he was holding some sort of weapon, like a knife or sword. He then move his imaginary sword across his neck. After he pretended to slit his throat, Draco pointed directly at Jak.

_Oh, crap. I am so dead, _he thought to himself.

000

A freshman girl sat in the Obelisk blue dorm room A-378. She was sitting on her bed. Her gold blond hair fell over the shoulders of her sea blue shirt. Little droplets fell from her eyes and formed small dots on her pink pajama pants. The lights were out for she did not want to be seen, by anyone really. If someone were to see the tiny streams of salty liquid that were flowing down her face, her, and maybe even her father's reputation would be shattered. She was lost in thought, the loud music from the party downstairs having no effect mind. He buried her hands deeper into her hands, which were already drenched with tears.

_I can't believe this is happening. Why here? Why now?_ she thought. For six years, she has been running away from her problems and tonight they finally caught up with her. She continued sobbing, hoping no one would hear her.

At the sound of his friend's sadness, a small creature with brown fur and green paws came out from his hiding spot under the desk. He crawled out and rubbed his ghostly side along the leg of the girl.

Normally this act would frighten her, but she was too upset to react. The girl looked down at the small creature and gave it a slight smile. "Hi, Kuriboh," she said.

The Duel Spirit, known as Kuriboh, let out a soft purr as he responded to the name the girl game him. He jumped up onto to the girls lap and cuddling up to her, giving her comfort. The girl brushed the fur of the small fuzz ball. Even though Kuriboh had a ghastly appearance, he still have a physical form that only the girl could see.

"I don't know what to do, Kuriboh," she said as she stroked the purple fur of her friend. "All this time, I've been running away, but right now, I feel like I can't. One way or another, it is going to happen," She let out a heavy sigh. She knew her friend didn't speak English, but he understood the girl perfectly. However, the student did know one Duel Spirit that did speak English.

"Alice, what happened then is in the past. You cannot dwell on regrets," a woman said. She looked older than the girl and was clad in robes of magenta and blue armor. She set her staff in the corner of the room and sat on the bed next to Alice.

"I know, Valkyria, but that doesn't change things!" she said almost shouting.

"Please, do not raise your voice, Alice. I am trying to help you," the Duel Spirit said in a gentle voice. Alice looked at her friend and buried her face back in her hands.

Magician's Valkyria sighed and the Duel Spirit placed her transparent hand on the back of the girl. She rubbed Alice's back comfortingly. "The future may or may not be decided. If it is destiny, then there is nothing that you can do to stop it. You can do get through this. I know you can. You are strong, like your father,"

Alice looked up at her and smiled. Valkyria smiled back and put her hands on Alice's face as she wiped her tears. "Just be strong," she said. Kuriboh gave a cheerful moan, when there was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Um…hello…I heard someone crying. Is everything ok?" the voice of a girl came.

Valkyria and Kuriboh looked at Alice as she was wiping her own tears and sniffled, as was the preparations to get out actual words after crying one's eyes out. "Um…Yeah…I'm fine…" Alice said.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like it and for me, it always helps to talk about it," the girl outside said.

Alice looked at Magician's Valkyria and the Duel Spirit motioned her hand toward the door. Alice nodded as she turned the knob. She saw the girl that was standing outside her dorm room. "Do you know somewhere we can talk?" she asked.

000

"Wow, I'm really sorry," the visitor said. She gave Alice a comforting hug. Once again, Alice's eyes began to fill up with water.

Alice embraced the girl. She felt something inside of her. She felt comfort. But there was something else. Like reassurance that everything really was going to be alright. That with a real friend, she wouldn't have to worry about taking on her challenges alone. It was a feeling that she never felt before. She opened her eyes to see Valkyria leaning against a wall and Kuriboh sitting on the floor beside her. Valkyria gave her a smile and Kuriboh let out a soft moan that only Alice and the Duel Spirits could hear. Then, they both began to glow with a white flash. They were now two balls of white light. The two Duel Spirits floated over to the other side of Alice's desk where her Duel Disk lay. They floated to the front of the device and they fit themselves into the Deck Slot, returning to their respective cards. Alice smiled as she closed her eyes and the tears that filled her eyes rushed out. She began to sob again.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door. "Excuse me, girls, is Kushi Hawke in there?"

Alice's visitor pulled away. "Right here, mom," she replied.

"Ok, Kushi, just remember that lights out is in 10 minutes," Mrs. Hawke said.

"Alright, mom," she said and then she turned to Alice. "I am really sorry. If there is anything that I could do to help you, if you ever need to talk about it or take your mind off of it, let me know," she said as she wrote her school phone number to a notepad on Alice's desk. "Any time," she repeated.

Alice closed her eyes again and the tears poured down her face. She hugged the girl one more time. When she released her visitor, the unknown girl headed for the door.

Kushi opened the door but paused. "Hey, Alice, let's hang out and lunch tomorrow,"

Alice nodded and wiped away the last of her tears.

Kushi smiled. "Ok, great. Goodnight, Alice," she said and closed the door.

Alice smiled as she got under her covers. She closed her eyes, hoping to get a goodnight's sleep. _Maybe this won't be so bad, after all. _she thought as she closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discliamer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters of cards in the anime. I only own my story and my original characters.**

The alarm on Jak's rang aloud and proud, reminding its owner that that first day of school started today. Jak rolled over and looked at the clock. _Why does school have to start so early?_ He thought to himself as he slammed his pillow on top of his head. The constant beeping of the device prevented Jak from actually getting some extra sleep. He rolled back over and launched his arm out to try to turn it off. However, the clock was conveniently placed out of reach.

_UGH! Come on. Just a little farther, _he thought to himself, as he was mindlessly waved his arm around, trying to hit the "Snooze" button. He still couldn't find it. The constant beeping was really irritating the Slifer Red. He reached out further to hit the button. However due to the feeling of waking up, Jak did not know that the desk that the clock was on top of was on the other side of the room. As Jak reached to hit the clock, which his arm was nowhere near, gravity set in, thus sending Jak to the ground. Jak moved over to the desk and shut off the beeping nuisance. He stood up straight and looked around. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Jak saw that Lelouch was not here. He went to the bathroom down the hall. Jak smiled. _First day of school,_ he thought excitedly. He walked over to his desk. On his chair, were his clothes for the day and on the left corner of his desk was his black one sleeved backpack. His Duel Disk would have been in the big outside pocket or on his arm, if it weren't for Draco. Jak made a quick mental note to avoid him at all costs today. Jak looked at his clothes and changed out of his white undershirt and his blue athletic shorts. He put on his blue jeans, his shirt and buttoned his coat over his shirt, and lastly, his black Converse shoes. He secured his black deck box to his belt and ran through all of his cards one last time. There was really no need to though. Jak spent all of last night checking and rechecking his stuff. He knew the school handbook inside and out and he was ready for the day. He left his room and locked the door as he left to go on his way to school.

000

Dominic and Kushi sat at one of the blue circular tables in the courtyard with their new friend, Alice. Kushi and her friend were in their blue and white school uniforms. However, they mixed in their own styles a bit. Kushi had a pair of royal blue leggings under the uniform's skirt and her hair was straight down as usual. Alice on the other hand had a pair of navy blue socks that went up to her knees and her curly blonde hair was tied into a simple ponytail. Dominic had his Ra Yellow school jacket unbuttoned revealing a black T-shirt with a bit of lime green writing on it.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Alice," Dominic said after getting to know Kushi's new friend.

"You too," she said in a cheerful voice. She looked at her two new friends and smiled intently. She never had a smile like that in a long time. She felt a happiness that she hasn't felt in ages. "Well, it is good to meet you, Dominic, but I need to take off. I'll see you guys later," she said before she grabbed her purse and went in one of the school buildings.

"She seems nice," Dominic said. "How did you meet her?"

"Well, that's just it. She was crying in her room last night and my dorm is right next door," Kushi explained.

"Oh, she was? She sure doesn't seem like it now. Do you know why she was crying?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, she told me last night," Kushi, said as she went on to explain what Alice told her last night.

000

Jak walked down to the main floor of the Slifer Red dorm. Downstairs, it wasn't anything like Jak saw the last two days. Students were running around, trying to meet up with people, get their school stuff together, and heading out to class. A table was set aside for breakfast foods. There was a bowl of fruit, a cereal dispenser, and milk and juice cartons, along with various baked goods. Jak walked over to the table and picked up and bagel, some cream cheese and a carton of chocolate milk. He then went on to head to school to meet Dominic and Kushi before classes started.

000

Alice walked down the hall, almost skipping. She was feeling so happy right now. She rounded a corner to continue to her destination.

"Well, you seem unusually cheery," said a familiar female voice from behind Alice.

Alice turned around, although she didn't have to. She knew it was her two Duel Spirit friends. "Actually, I am," she said as she decreased her pace to a steady walk so that she could talk to her friends.

"Well, I'm glad. It is good to see you smile and mean it," Valkyria said. Kuriboh roared in agreement.

"Me too" she said as she turned left around a corner, down a flight of stairs, and leaned against a wall. "Well, I'm glad, too. I think Daddy would be proud of me,"

"Agreed," Valkyria said.

Alice smiled and looked down both lengths of the hall. She saw one person in an Obelisk Blue jacket coming down the stairs.

Valkyria saw the young man that Alice was waiting for. "Well, I guess we should be going," Valkyria said as she and her furry friend turned into balls of lights and went right into the deck box on Alice's waist.

Alice smiled at her friends. _Typical Valkyria. She never will accept him, will she?_ Alice thought as she took off to meet the Obelisk Blue that was coming her way.

000

Jak opened the door and found himself outside. There was a small sea breeze but it was comfortable. Jak circled the area looking for his friends. As he searched amongst the sea of red, yellow, blue, and white, he saw most students using the new iDuel for practice. Jak kept looked around and he saw his friends.

"Hey, Dominic. Hey, Kushi," Jak said as she reached the table that they were sitting at.

"Hey, Jak," Dominic said. His eyes saw the shiny, new, sliver and red, Duel Disk on his left arm. "Nice one, man. Looks like it just came out of the box," Dominic commented.

Jak looked at the device on his arm. "Actually, yeah. How'd you guess?" Jak said.

"You still have the Kaiba Corp. sticker on it," Dominic said jokingly.

Jak looked and saw that he was right. The red "K. C." sticker was still on the big light on the wing beside the three duel slots. Jak laughed as he peeled it off and threw it in the nearby garbage can.

Jak sat down at the table. "You guys nervous," Jak asked. The Ra Yellow and the Obelisk Blue shrugged.

"Really?"

"Well, I've been here for a year already," Dominic said.

Kushi nodded "And my mom teaches here," she said.

"Oh…ok," Jak said as he got even more nervous. It didn't help that the bell for the first class rung.

"See you guys at lunch," Dominic said.

"Catch you guys later," Kushi said and they both took their backpacks and left.

Jak watched as they left him alone. Students all around him were moving to their first class of the school year. _Well, I guess I better get going too,_ Jak thought. He took out his school phone and looked at the schedule that was on his phone.

"Geometry, Duel Monsters 101, Health, P.E., Choir, Language Arts, and Biology," Jak said to himself aloud. He took in a deep breath. _Here it goes, _he thought and went to Geometry class.

000

Jak walked through the halls not taking his eyes off the map on his phone. _A-33. A-33. A-33. Where is A-33?_ Jak thought to himself as he kept looking at the numbers next to the doors. He was getting closer as the numbers went A-41, A-39, A-37, and A-35. Jak saw A-33 and walked in the classroom. Jak walked in, completely amazed at the conditions of the classroom. All his life, Jak went to a Christian elementary school and that school was nothing like this. To say that this was a classroom was an understatement. The room looked more like a theater. Rows of desks that have enough room for two students were each set on a different height so that every student could easily see were positioned so that they were facing a big rectangular table and a whiteboard behind it. Many students were in the process of getting their stuff ready for their class. Jak looked around and saw that all the students were sitting according to the colors on their jackets.

_Segregation at its finest, _Jak thought as he found a seat that was three rows from the front that had his name on the desk.

A teacher then came to the front. He had a red polo and khaki pants with brown shoes that completed the look. "Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Zher. Welcome to Geometry Standard,"

Unknown to Jak, Alice was also in that class, four rows back.

000

After about an hour of going over the syllabus for the semester, the bell rang. Students were getting their stuff together and eager to head to their next class. Jak did that same. As he put his textbook in his bag, he looked up his schedule in his phone. _Duel Monsters 101. Great! Now, I can learn how to me the best duelist ever, _Jak thought as he took off to head to Room C-64.

As Jak walked down the halls, he found himself in one of the farthest ends of the school. He walked into the classroom and it looked almost if not identical to the last classroom. Jak took his seat amongst the other Slifer Reds. A teacher came out again. He had had ginger hair and a slight beard and he wore a yellow jacket and blue jeans.

"Hello, students. I am Mr. Fitzpatrick but most of my students call me Craig. This is Duel Monsters 101. As most of you should know, all freshmen are required to take either this class or Advanced Duel Monsters. However, those of you that took this class are here either to blow it off or actually learn how to play the card game and be good at it." He said as he stood in front of the rectangular desk. He set his silver Duel Disk on there and began pacing back and forth. "Now, the point of high school is to begin your transformation from kids to adults and to enforce this, I am going to treat you all like adults. But if you behave like kids then I'll have to treat you like kids. That is my policy. Please observe it at all times," the teacher said as he then went on to talk about the class for the school year.

"Here at Duel Academy, every student as a rating. Ratings determine the skill level of all the students at the school. Also, as long as you go to Duel Academy, ever duel you take part in is going to be a rated duel. Since you all are freshmen, you all get the default rating, which is '100/0'," Craig said as he wrote the numbers on the whiteboard. "Your first number is the rating based on your victories. The second number is the rating based on your losses. If you win a duel, then your victory rating goes up. But vise versa, lose a duel and your loss rating goes up. You want the first number to be higher than the second. Instead of talking about it, it's better if I show you," he said as the teacher lead his class out of the room.

000

Craig Fitzpatrick led his class down a flight of stairs to below the school. They walked through a hallway or two before they found a set of double doors. To the right of the doors was a sign that said "Training Center." The class went through the doors and the Dueling teacher flipped on several lights. The students were amazed to see computers against the walls all around the room. Moreover, the most noticeable aspect of the room was the giant dueling platform in the center of the room. The teacher took his class right next to the dueling platform.

"This is the Duel Academy Training Center. It was just installed last year. All of the computers around the room are use for duels against a computer using a random deck or another student. And, this giant dueling arena is the K. C. Duel-tech 760. It's the state-of-the-art Duel Monsters platform, or at least it was when it was in Kaibaland. Then, when Kaibaland got their new one, this baby was moved into the Duel Academy Arena. Then it was moved down here," Craig finished his explanation.

_Wow, _Jak thought. _I remember this thing. When my family went on a vacation to Kaibaland, Abby dueled on it._

Mr. Fitzpatrick turned back to his class. "Now, I did say that I'd show you how ratings work but I'd also like to show how you can use the K. C. Duel-tech 760. But instead of me dueling, I'm going to let one of you guys duel."

At the moment, the sound of a Duel disk activating and a random beep could be heard. The activated Duel Disk was held in the air.

"Well, it looks like we have a volunteer," the teacher said.

Jak snapped out of his momentary trance and looked at his left arm that was held up. He saw the activated Duel Disk up in the air and saw that it was connected to his arm. _Oh my gosh. I am really going to be dueling, aren't I? _Jak thought as he came to the realization that he unwillingly volunteered to duel the K. C. Duel-tech 760.

Craig pulled Jak out of the crowd of students and the teacher gave Jak a black USB cable. "You'll need this to plug your Duel Disk into the computer," he said as he motioned Jak toward the steps that led to the blue terminal.

Jak took the cable and walked up the steps to the duel terminal._ I am really going to be dueling,_ Jak thought. _This is really happening._ He stood in the booth and looked down at the controls. It was just like the regular platforms that duelists used to play one back in the days of Duelist Kingdom. Duelists could either play Duel Monsters on the 2 by 6 grid or they could plug in their Duel Disk which is what Jak was going to do. He plugged the USB into the slot that was near his wrist. Jak plugged the other end into the outlet of the duel terminal.

Mr. Fitzpatrick walked over to a control panel that was to the left side of Jak's terminal. He punched a few numbers into the computer and the K. C. Duel-tech 760 came to life. The terminal gate closed behind Jak and the duel terminal that he occupied rose out of the platform. The red platform rose up as well. The terminals were like triangles and they pointed at each other.

"With the K. C. Duel-tech 760, duelists can choose levels from 1 to 5, 5 being the most difficult." Craig explained. "I'm going to start you out with three, Jak, just so we can see where you stand in terms of skill."

Jak nodded and looked out to the crowd of about 25 classmates that all took a seat around the dueling platform. _Great, they are all staying to watch me, _Jak thought. _I had better not screw this up. Otherwise, I'm not going to need Draco to embarrass me._

The Duel Robot came to life. "Level 3 selected. Choosing random deck. Deck selected. Shuffling cards," the robot said with its creepy monotone feminine voice. The four lights that were along the edges of the terminal lit up with every syllable the robot said.

Jak looked at his device and hit the shuffle button that was right below the Life Point counter on his Duel Disk. The cards on Jak's deck scrambled in and out of the deck slot and they stopped. Then his attention went back to his digital opponent.

"Commencing with Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide turn order," the robot said. After it said those words, a facedown card appeared in the middle monster spot. "Pick Rock, Paper, Scissors," the robot commanded Jak.

Jak hit the Rock card on the touch screen of the terminal and a facedown card in his middle monster zone appeared. Then both cards flipped over. Jak was pleased to see that his opponent picked scissors. Jak watched as the holographic office tool tried to cut the rock, but all it was doing was dulling its blades. Then, the rock floated over the scissors and smashed the tool into pixels, as if it was a monster being destroyed. "I'll let the computer go first," Jak said as he pushed the number 2 on the touch screen saying that he wants to go second.

"Drawing first five cards," the robot said as five Duel Monster cards hovered over the terminal with no visible connection to the tabletop.

Jak drew his first five cards that made up his starting hand. "Well then, let's duel," Jak said proudly.

**Jak-4000**

**Duel-tech-4000**

"Initiate Draw Phase. Drawing card," the monotone voice said as a sixth card appeared above the empty terminal. "Summoning Red Gadget to the field in Attack Mode." A card on the terminal disappeared and it reappeared on the field. Out of the card came a red robot with a giant silver gear on its back (ATK-1300/DEF-1500). "Whenever a Red Gadget is summoned, a Yellow Gadget can be added to my hand," the Duel-tech said as it took a Yellow Garget. "Setting two cards facedown. Concluding turn."

_Gadgets. I've never dueled a Gadget deck before, _Jak thought. "It's my move, then," he said as he drew his card. _Let's see here. Not a bad hand._

"I'll summon Celtic Guardian to the field," Jak said as the man in green armor rose to the field and drew his sword from its sheath (ATK-1400/DEF-1200). "Celtic Guardian, destroy his Red Gadget."

The warrior jumped out and raised his sword to bring it down to the robot. It sliced the robot cleanly in two.

**Jak-4000**

**Duel-tech-3900**

"I'll end with a facedown card," Jak said.

"Drawing card," the monotone voice said. Another card appeared over the digital duelist totaling four cards. "Summoning Yellow Gadget to the field," the robot said again. He brought out a yellow robot with a two halves of a silver gear on its back (ATK-1200/DEF-1200). "Yellow Gadget's effect activates. Taking Green Gadget do hand."

_So all it is doing is taking more monsters to its hand. But won't it eventually run out, _Jak thought.

"Activating Trap Card: Raigeki Break. Discarding one card to destroy one card on the field." The Duel-tech said. It sent a card to its graveyard and then Celtic Guardian was destroyed. "Activating second Trap Card: Call of the Haunted. Special Summoning Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo to the field." A brown robot with an hole in its chest appeared and stood tall on the field (ATK-0/DEF-2000). "Activating effect of Dread Dynamo. While a Gadget monster is on my side of the field, this card gains 2000 ATK."

"Say what?" a student on the sidelines said.

Yellow Gadget leapt up and connected the two gear halves on its back together before settling inside the Dread Dynamo's chest.

"Dread Dynamo, direct attack," Duel-tech said as the robot launched a punch at Jak.

**Jak-2000**

**Duel-tech-3900**

"Yellow Gadget, direct attack," The robot said as the yellow robot disconnected himself from Dread Dynamo and it spun its giant gear into Jak.

**Jak-800**

**Duel-tech-3900**

Jak recovered from the attacks and looked down at all those watching him. All of his classmates that were watching him get defeated by a fake duelist. Mr. Fitzpatrick walked back over to the control terminal and typed in some things. Jak shook it off as he drew his next card.

"I activate Hammer Shot," Jak said. "This card destroys one monster in attack mode that has the highest attack points. And that monster would be Dread Dynamo destroyed." A giant wooden hammer came down on the brown robot and it was blown away. "I end my turn."

"Drawing card," the robot said. "Setting one facedown card and ending turn."

_I was clearly wide open. Why didn't it attack? _Jak thought and drew his card. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

The robot drew its next card and, to Jak's surprise, passed its turn. He drew his next card.

"First, I'll Normal Summon Dark Blade from my hand," Jak said and the warrior in black demon armor came to the field (ATK-1800/DEF-1500). "Dark Blade, destroy his Yellow Gadget," Jak said and his warrior charged and slashed the yellow right in two.

**Jak-800**

**Duel-tech-3300**

Jak ended his turn and passed the duel back to the Duel-tech. Another card appeared above the computer and it just set a Spell of Trap card facedown and ended its turn. Jak took his next card and ordered his monster to attack.

**Jak-800**

**Duel-tech-1500**

"I'll finish with one card facedown," Jak said proudly. Miraculously, Jak had made a comeback. He didn't know if it was a glitch in the robot's system or just unlucky draws but honestly, he didn't really care.

"Drawing card," said the robot as it thought about its move. "Activating Trap Card: Stronghold the Moving Fortress. Summoning Stronghold the Moving Fortress to the field in Defense Mode," a massive silver robot appeared with three round slots in its chest appeared in a crouching stance (ATK-0/DEF-2000). "Summoning Green Gadget to the field." This brought out a green robot with a gear as its main body. "Green Gadget's effect activates. Taking Red Gadget to hand." The robot added the card to its hand. "Activating Spell card: Double Summon. Normal summoning one additional time this turn. Summoning Red Gadget." The red robot returned to the field and Yellow Gadget was brought to the hand. "Activating Call of the Haunted. Special Summoning Yellow Gadget from Graveyard."

Jak was amazed. In one turn, the Duel-tech had summoned all three Gadgets.

"Activating effect of Stronghold the Moving Fortress. When all three Gadgets are on the field, Stronghold the Moving Fortress gain 3000 Attack Points."

"What!?"

All three Gadgets then locked themselves into each of Stronghold's ports, giving the moving fortress a power boost.

"Stronghold, the Moving Fortress, direct attack.

"I activate my Trap Card: Mirror Force. When you declare an attack, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed," Jak said. As the card flipped over, a force field grew from it. Stronghold, the Moving Fortress hit it and he exploded along with all the Gadgets that were inside him.

"Processing counter-strategy," Jak stood there waiting patiently for the computer to make its move. "No options available, ending turn.

"My turn," Jak said as he drew. "Dark Blade. Finish this duel." The warrior jumped up and slashed the Duel-tech, ending the duel.

**Jak-800**

**Duel-tech-0**

"Game Over," Jak said and then began to jump up and down excitedly as the red and blue terminals both descended down to the ground. The over joyous Slifer Red walked down the steps to join his class. As he walked over to his class, he saw Mr. Fitzpatrick and an unknown adult waiting for him. Craig said a comment or two to the other person who turned out to be the Advanced Duel Monsters teacher, Mr. Hornsby. Mr. Hornsby took over the class as he selected another student to face the Duel-tech. While this was going on, Craig walked over to Jak.

"Jak, come with me, please," he said as he left the training center with Jak in tow.

000

Craig was seated at his desk at the classroom. Jak was sitting in a desk in the front row.

"Jak, as a teacher, it is my responsibility that my students do well. And I want you and my other students to do well. I am going to have to be completely honest with you, so here it goes. Your deck is not horrible. It got you into this school but I'm afraid you won't last long with a deck like that.

Jak just nodded

Here, let me show you what I mean," he said as he pulled up Jak's deck list on the smart board on the wall. "You have no strategy. All you have are monsters that don't have any good support. Your deck has to work together. You might win some duels, but unless you improve your deck, you won't be able to do very well here." The Duel Monsters Teacher said.

Jak looked down at his Duel Disk. "But…but…I won," he said with a depressed tone in his voice.

"Oh yeah, about that. In the middle of the duel, some students were making snide remarks so I went and changed the level of the Duel-tech down to one, and even after that you still barely managed to pull out the win," Craig said.

Jak didn't take his eyes off his deck. He took out the set of cards and searched through them himself. His victory was not real. He didn't defeat the Duel-tech all by himself. He would have been defeated had the robot stayed at level three.

"Look, Jak. I'm not saying you're going to fail tomorrow. At Duel Academy, the second number of your rating has to be at least 50 more than your first number, and even then you have to duel the head of your dorm before you can be expelled." The teacher looked at the clock on the wall. "Listen, I'd love to help you more but class is about to end. If you want more help, you can see me after class. I use a Beast deck too, if you need any help, come and talk to me. I'm also positive there are students here that are more than willing to help you out. Also, there are two stores near the entrance of the school. The left one is the school store, the right one is the Card Shop. You can't miss it. It's covered in Duel Monsters characters. The clerk there could help you out."

As he finished talking, the bell rang. The teacher and student departed and Jak left. He was still looking through his deck and he realized that it really did suck. He put the cards back into his Duel disk and he went on to his next class.

000

Dominic, Jak, and Kushi, sat at one of the rectangle tables at lunch. Jak was messing around with his mashed potatoes, not really eating. Kushi had a salad while Dominic was feasting down on a sandwich.

"Jak, look it's not that bad. You still have plenty of time to make a better deck," Kushi told her friend. Jak didn't say anything and shrugged.

"Have you decided what kind of deck you want to build?" Dominic said trying to get their Slifer friend to say something. Jak just shrugged again.

Kushi continued to give Jak ideas. "You have the good backbone of a Warrior and Equip Spell, so we can build off of that. " Jak remained silent.

Dominic was getting frustrated. He was sitting across from Jak and he had a clear shot to slap him in the face, which he did. He must have hit Jak with more force than he thought, because he almost knocked Jak off the bench.

Jak regained his balance and faced the Ra Yellow. "Dude, what was that for?" Jak said almost shouting.

"You heard some bad news, Jak. Your deck is no good. We get that. But you know now, so what do you do? You fix it! Get a better deck, go down to the Card Shop and make a better deck. This isn't rocket science," Dominic said. He realized how angry he must have sounded. "Sorry, that came off a bit brutal."

Jak started laughing. "No, you're right. I'll head down there after school," he said as he put a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Do either of you want to come? You guys could give me a hand,"

"I have French Club after school," Dominic said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Clubs are going on already," Jak asked surprised. "School just started."

"It's for everyone who is in French II," Dominic said as he took his garbage and got up to throw it away.

"Ok, what about you, Kushi?" Jak asked. "I really need some help,"

"Yeah, sure," she said cheerfully as something caught her eye, behind Jak. Her attention then went to the bell that just rang signaling the end of lunch period.

"Ok great, so I'll meet you there after school," Jak said as he slung his backpack over his back and left to go to his next class, which was Language Arts. Kushi got up to do the same. However, there was something that she wanted to take care of, first.

Kushi dumped her garbage off at one of the garbage cans in the center of the cafeteria and then walked over to what she thought was very suspicious. Kushi was heading towards a group of about eight Obelisk Blues. Kushi recognized most of them but there were four students that stuck out to her. One of them was named Frank Gibbs but the nickname "Venom" was given to him and that was what most people knew him by. He was well known at the school for his snake deck. Another student was named Joe Stoddard and he ran a Zombie Deck. His nickname was "Ghost" and the entire school knew that Venom and Ghost were Draco's lackeys. They followed the Dragon Master everywhere and did his bidding. They were also known for throwing a Slifer Red freshman into the lake at the orientation party. The other two people that Kushi knew were Draco and Alice.

Kushi reached her friend and her enemy and was not pleased with what she saw. Draco's arm was around Alice's shoulder. She stopped right in front of the two.

"What is this?" she asked with a clear tone of anger in her voice.

"Oh, hi, Kushi," the girl said. "Have you met Draco?"

"Yes, we know each other," she said, glaring at the duelist that defeated her the other day.

"Well, you do you want, Kushi? Another butt-kicking?" Draco said, mockingly. All the other Obelisk Blues reacted with excitement. They were high-fiving each other and the smart joke that their superior made.

"Just because you are the top-ranked duelist in the school, that doesn't mean you are invincible. I am going to defeat you someday," she said as she stormed off and went to her next class.

"Good luck, with that," Draco shouted as she walked away. Then all the Obelisk Blues got their stuff together and went to their next classes.

Alice got her stuff as well but she was lost in thought. She just made friends with a girl that understood her. And now she is going to sabotage that all because her boyfriend is Kushi's enemy.

First, thank you for reading my fanfiction. I am having a lot of fun writing this and I am glad that you took the time to read it. Secondly, with it being summer vacation, I will also be on the road. I will be leaving Thursday, July 28th, 2012, for vacation. Unfortunately, I will not be back until August 5th, 2012, so that means that I will be unable to update my story. I will try but I am not sure if I will be able to. Fortunately, I will have a lot of time during the car ride to write so when I return, I will for sure have a new chapter. Thank you for reading. See you next time.

Rappkea


	7. Chapter 7

**A Note from Rappkea**

Hello, Internet. I apologize for getting this chapter out so late. I've been switching in between this story and other one that should come out soon. I bet you are excited to read Chapter 7 but first I must say something. One thing that I am having an issue with is rewriting chapters to improve them. However, this sometime means changing important details. To fix this problem what I am going to do is I will tell you what important issues I have changed in previous chapters. I am hoping that I will not have to do this often. But for now I will list the changes and what chapter the changes were made in. In Chapter 2, Abby Raku does not have a Spellcaster Deck, she has a Lightsworn deck. And in Chapter 5, instead of having Soji, the Topaz Tiger as one of Alice's Duel Sprits she has Kuriboh (You will see why I made this change in a future chapter). If you have read the changes in Chapters 2 and 5 then you don't have to worry about these things. Anyway, like I said, I will try to do this as little as possible but if I do happen to do it again, I will let you know. Thank you for your cooperation. Now, on to Chapter 7!

**Discliamer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters of cards in the anime. I only own my story and my original characters.**

"Come on, Jak. Just make up your mind," Kushi said with a bit of force in her voice.

Jak and Kushi were at the desk in the Slifer Red's dorm room after the Thursday school day. Jak hasn't been able to build a new deck in the last four days and he needed to get started on one now. He had his deck scattered out in front of him and his laptop on and opened to a list of all Warrior-type monsters. There sure were a lot of them.

"You've got many different choices, Jak. There is Gilford the Legend, Black Luster Soldier, Buster Blader. You have several options," Kushi went on.

Jak kept his eyes glued to his laptop. She was right. Any one of them would be great options. The problem was Jak just couldn't decide. He always can't decide on important decisions like this. "I…I…can't decide," he finally said. All the cards and their abilities were running through his head.

Kushi gave out a heavy sigh. She looked at her watch. "Jak, it is 3:40. My mom wanted me home by 4:00."

Jak nodded. "Ok I'll keep thinking about the deck I want." Jak said his eyes going back to the list of Duel Monster cards."

Kushi got out of the chair that she was sitting in. "We can meet at the card shop tomorrow and we can pick up your cards there, ok?"

"Sounds good," Jak agreed.

Kushi smiled and closed the door behind her.

000

Kushi sat on one of the benches just inside the main entrance of the school. It was a big, grand room. It had a gray carpet with a red "D" and a blue "A" which was the school's logo. There was also a statue of the Blue-eyes White dragon in the center of the room. Seeing as Seto Kaiba is the founder of this school this surprised no one. The dragon was up on its hind legs with his wings spread out and his head was held high as if it were roaring.

Most of the students have already left the school, anxious for the first weekend of the school year. Kushi looked at her watch. It was half an hour after Jak was supposed to meet her here. She took her bag and got up to head home. She took one final look in the Card Shop and something caught her eye. It was a Slifer Red.

Kushi walked inside the Card Shop. It wasn't very big but it was big enough. There was a fairly decent counter at the back of the room. An Obelisk Blue who looked about a sophomore was the one behind the counter. Behind him were shelves and shelves of booster packs of all different kinds. There were also plastic sleeves, binders, and pages designed to have nice card slots. Underneath the counter was a glass window displaying tins, starter decks, structure decks, and rare cards. There were also two small tables for playing Duel Monsters on the table. One thing that Kushi loved about this place was that there were large, special, stickers that covered the sky blue walls of the Card Shop. There was the Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Gilford the Lightning, Cyber End Dragon, and the Blue-eyes White Dragon, amongst many others.

Kushi kept walking to what caught her eye. Jak was a step ahead of Kushi and already in the Card Shop. His head was on the table and he was asleep with his deck was scattered out on the table with some cards on the floor. It looks like there were once organized into two piles, a pile to keep and a pile to get rid of.

Kushi shook him once. She got no response. She tried again but it was still the same thing. A third try and she did not get Jak up. She tried a fourth time which eventually pushed Jak out of his seat. Cards came off the table and the Slifer Red woke up as his head hit the floor.

He looked up as he leaned up against the wall. He stood up and he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "How long have I been asleep?" Jak asked as he groaned.

Kushi just shrugged. "You look beat."

"Jak sat back down in the chair he was in and started gathering his deck. "I couldn't think of a deck. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't focus on school," Jak went on as he rubbed his eyes.

Kushi looked down at his deck. She began going through it and an idea formed in her head. "Wait here." The Obelisk Blue walked over to the clerk of the Card Shop. She ordered three random booster packs. She paid for them and she took them back over to Jak. "Here," she said setting then packets of cards in front of Jak. He just looked up at her curiously. "What?"

"Open them," she said cheerfully.

"Kushi, chances are that my new deck isn't going to be in three booster packs," Jak said with doubt in his voice.

"Just do it, Jak. Maybe it can give you an idea," she said.

Jak gave in and opened the three packs. He tore off the plastic packaging and flipped through the cards. Two cards that he liked were Exiled Force and Reinforcement of the Army. He set the other cards aside. He began opening the second one. He flipped through them, the same way. He came to one card named Gearfried, the Swordmaster. Jak read his description out load. "This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Release Restraint'. When this card is equipped with an Equip Card, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field." He looked at Kushi.

"That is a good card, Jak," Kushi said in amazement.

Jak got excited too. He quickly opened the last booster pack hoping to find the Release Restraint that can summon his new monster card. Sadly, the only thing he found that he could use was King's Knight and Lightning Blade. Disappointed, he threw away the wrapping and gathered the cards that he could use. He walked away disappointed.

As he was doing this, the clerk looked at the upset student. "Hey, why the long face?" he asked Jak.

Jak turned to him. "It's nothing,"

"You know, those cards aren't useless," he said. Jak looked back his way to hear more. He stepped out behind the counter and headed over to the opposite side of the room. "Last year, my boss came up with this idea," he said as he opened up a cabinet. Then another one and another one. Inside all of them were stacks and stacks of Duel Monsters cards. They had their own spot in the cabinet with the card. "Students could never get the cards that they needed to complete their decks and as a result, kids had to either spend all their money trying to create their perfect deck of fail the dueling requirement. That is why we have this small trade center." He pointed to a list on the door of the cabinet. "These are the card values you give me what cards you don't want and you get these points which you can use to get the cards that you need. Smart, don't you think?"

Jak looked at Kushi and smiled as he handed the man the small pile of the useless cards that he didn't want.

000

While Jak and Kushi were inside, there was one other person who was not far off. He took a deep long stare into the eyes of the giant dragon in the middle of the lobby. The terrifying teeth and armor that made this beast so feared in the world of Duel Monster. _I want one, _he thought. _I want a Blue-eyes White Dragon._ Sadly, he knew that there were only three in the world and they all belonged to one man. He heard footsteps hit hard against the tile of the school floor. He turned around to see Frank Gibbs, also known as Venom run down the stairs. "What could you find, Venom?" Draco asked.

"I searched the entire school, and he isn't here," he reported.

Draco gave out a groan. "He isn't in the Slifer Red dorm and he isn't in the school. Where are you, Jak?" Draco said to himself.

"I think I can answer that," said a voice behind Draco.

The Dragon Master turned around to see a Slifer Red with black hair, glasses, and black fingerless gloves. He had his Slifer Red jacket on and his Duel Disk already strapped to his arm.

"And who might you be?" Draco said.

"You are looking for the Slifer Red freshman, Jak Raku, are you not?" he said.

"Yeah, what business is it of yours?" Draco said in reply.

"I am his roommate. You may call me Lelouch and I know where he is." Lelouch said.

"Tell me!" Draco said, persistently.

"And I will but only on one condition," Lelouch said very calmly. "You must defeat me in a duel." Lelouch held his duel Disk up and switched it on. The duel slots popped out and Duel Mode was activated.

Draco groaned. "I don't have time for this. Venom deal with this punk."

Venom nodded and stepped forward. He activated his Duel Disk and followed Lelouch outside where there was more room to duel.

**Lelouch-4000**

**Venom-4000**

"I'll go first," Lelouch said as he drew his sixth card.

"Good luck," Venom remarked. "You're gonna need it."

Lelouch shook off the comment and simply replied with, "We shall see." He contemplated his move and took the first card from his hand. "I'll start off my using a Spell Card known as Future Fusion. With this card, I have to reveal one Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck," he said as he took one monster out of his pocket. "The one I reveal is Chimeratech Overdragon and now I send the Fusion Material Monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard," he took his deck out of the deck spot and then he took out ten Monster Cards and put them in his graveyard. "Now, in two turns that Fusion Monster is Special Summoned to the field. Now I'll summon a monster known as Drillago to the field." Lelouch said as he set the monster on his side of the field. Then the ground began to shake and a mechanical robot with drill bits all over his body popped out of the ground (ATK-1600/DEF-1100). "I'll end my turn." Lelouch finally said.

Venom began his turn. He drew his card and looked at his hand. "I'll start with the Field Spell, Venom Swamp," he said proudly. Then I'll summon Venom Serpent to the field." A green snake with two heads appeared on the field and hissed sinisterly (ATK-1000/DEF-800). "I'll activate his effect. I can put one Venom Counter on your Drillago and for each Venom Counter on your monster, he loses 500 Attack Points." Venom Serpent spit a wad of purple fluid at Drillago and it sunk into his metal skin as he lost 500 of his Attack Points. "Next I'll use this Spell Card. This allows me to send 1 Reptile-Type monster in my Deck to the Graveyard and put 2 Venom Counters on your Drillago" He took out his Venom Boa and put it in his grave and then each head of Venom Serpent spit out two more wads of poison, leaving Drillago with 100 Attack Points. "Now, Venom Serpent, finish off Drillago." Venom shouted as his poisonous snake slithered its way over to the limp robot. His metal armor soft from the poison, Venom Serpent climbed up and bit Drillago in the leg. Drillago fell apart into a heap of scrap metal and exploded away.

**Lelouch-3100**

**Venom-4000**

"I'll set one face down and I'm done," he said proudly.

"Not bad but I can do better," Lelouch said as he drew his card. He looked at it and smiled. "This is the end for you. I activate Overload Fusion. With this, I can remove the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a DARK Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card from play, and then I can summon that monster, so come forth, Chimeratech Overdragon!" An evil grin grew on Lelouch's face as a swirling black hole appeared behind Lelouch. The Slifer Red held his arms up preparing for the arrival of his new monster. The ground began to shake as a giant metal dragon with six heads came out of the swirling vortex (ATK-?/DEF-?).

"When Chimeratech Overdragon is summoned, I have to send all other cards I control to the Graveyard, not that it matters, since I have none. Now, when this monster is summoned the original Attack and Defense Points of my monster becomes 800 times the number of monsters that I used to summon it." Lelouch explained.

"So wait that means his Attack Points is…" Venom was about to say.

"8000 Attack Points precisely. But that isn't all. Each turn, Chimeratech Overdragon can attack your monsters as many times as the number of monsters that I used to summon it." Lelouch said as he laughed out loud. "Now, Chimeratech Overdragon, attack!" Lelouch commanded. All six heads of the giant dragon each started charging up their own blasts. Then all fired simultaneously, as they blew away Venom Serpent along with all of Venom's Life Points.

**Lelouch-3100**

**Venom-0**

Lelouch smiled happily as he defeated Draco's lackey in one shot. He returned his cards to his deck and shuffled them all. "Now, Draco, are you ready to duel?" he said as he held up his Duel Disk, ready.

Venom walked back to Draco and leaned against the wall where Draco was. Draco then walked over and onto the sidewalk. He activated his own Duel Disk. "You have some skill. Either that or you got lucky. I'm going to enjoy this."

**Lelouch-4000**

**Draco-4000**

"I'll start this," he said as he drew his card. "I'll start by using Trade-In. to discard my Tyrant Dragon and draw two cards," Draco said as he did so. "Now I'll summon Decoy Dragon." The small childish dragon appeared on the field (ATK-300/DEF-200). "That'll do it."

Lelouch drew his card without a word. "I'll summon Bowganian and set one card to end my turn." A metallic eye about the size of a basketball appeared. He then grew two arms on either side of him, one that possessed a crossbow (ATK-1300/DEF-1000). "I'll end with a facedown. Your move," Lelouch said vey calmly

_Hm. He didn't fall for my Decoy Dragon trap. This guy is smarter than most Slifer Slackers. _"I'll use Gold Sarcophagus to remove Dragon Mirror from play and in two turns I get it to my hand." Dragon said as he took the card out of his deck and put it in his pocket. "That will do it."

Lelouch drew his card and smiled. "During my Standby Phase, Bowganian's effect activates. You take 600 damage." At his words, Lelouch's monster aimed his crossbow and fired a silver arrow at Draco. It pierced his heart but didn't leave a scratch. It just took away 600 of his Life Points.

**Lelouch-4000**

**Draco-3400**

"Now, I'll summon Cyber Larva," Lelouch finally said. A smaller version of Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK-400/DEF-600). "I'll end my turn."

_Why won't he attack?_ Draco thought. He sighed and settled on this. "I'll remove Decoy Dragon from play to summon Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." A great black dragon covered in scales of steel appeared (ATK-2800./DEF-2400). "Now, destroy Cyber Larva." The great dragon charged up a great fireball began to appear in the teeth of the dragon. It blew the small dragon away.

**Lelouch-1600**

**Draco-3400**

"Your move," Draco said confidently.

Lelouch took his card. "When you destroyed Cyber Larva, you let me summon another one from my deck." Lelouch took a card out of his deck and summoned another Cyber Larva. "And now, Bowganian's effect activates again." Bowganian took again and fired another shot that hit Draco again for another 600 points of damage.

**Lelouch-1600**

**Draco-2800**

"Now I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Perfect Machine King." Both the tiny metal snake and the metal eye with a crossbow burst into pixels and the pixels reformed into a giant metal robot with sliver armor appeared (ATK-2700/DEF-1500). "Next I'll equip him with Axe of Despair to give him an extra 1000 Attack Points." The giant robot took up the axe and his strength rose to 3700. "Destroy his Red-eyes." Lelouch commanded with a smile starting to creep on his face. His giant robot ran forward and slashed the dragon right in half.

**Lelouch-1600**

**Draco-1900**

Lelouch was now the one who was smiling. "I'll end my turn."

Draco then drew his card. He wasn't pleased but there wasn't much he could do about it. Gold Sarcophagus was up and Dragon Mirror was then put in Draco's hand, which is what he needed. He summoned a red and grey dragon known as Masked Dragon to the field (ATK-1400/DEF-1100). He ended his turn with one facedown.

Lelouch then drew and he ordered his Perfect Machine King to destroy Masked Dragon. The giant robot took up his axe and was about to bring it down.

"Hang on. I activate Shrink," Draco said. This cuts your monster's attack in half." The robot shrunk until he was half the size he once was. In addition, his attack was now 1850. It was still enough to destroy Masked Dragon but also enough for Draco to stay in the duel.

**Lelouch-1600**

**Draco-1450**

"And thanks to Masked Dragon's effect, I can summon another Masked Dragon," Draco said as another dragon appeared in the same spot as the previous one. And Perfect Machine King took his original size.

"I'll set a card and end my turn," Lelouch said.

Draco drew his card. He knew that he was in a bind. He had Dragon Mirror to summon Five-headed Dragon but he just needed two more Dragon-type monsters in his graveyard to use it. "I'll set a monster and put one card facedown and end my turn."

It was Lelouch's turn again. He knew what Draco was planning and now he had just the thing to stop his mighty monster. "I'll set a card facedown and then I'll summon another Bowganian to the field. The same metal eye with arms and a crossbow reappeared on the field (ATK-1300/DEF-1000). "Perfect Machine King, destroy Masked Dragon." The giant robot walked over and brought his axe down on the dragon, thus ending its life. "Now, Bowganian, destroy his facedown monster." The crossbow was aimed at the facedown card and an arrow was shot as it pierced the piece of paper. A faded hologram of a green dragon in battle armor and bearing a mace and a shield appeared but then exploded.

"Masked Dragon allows me to summon another one," Draco said as the third Masked Dragon in his deck appeared on the field. "Also you destroyed Troop Dragon. His effect allows me to summon another one to the field." Draco said as another green dragon appeared and crouched down into defense mode.

Lelouch looked out to the field. In all seriousness, nothing changed. He still had two dragons protecting his Life Points. And to make things worse, he now had the means to summon his Five Headed Dragon. But that was just what Lelouch wanted. "I'll set this card and end my turn."

Draco let out a sigh of relief. While he was scared that he would lose to a Slifer Red, his ridiculously high self-esteem remained intact. "It all ends here, Scum. I activate Dragon's Mirror. This card allows me to remove the monsters from play that are listed on a Dragon-type Fusion Monster. So come forth, Five Headed Dragon!" Lelouch watched as the mighty dragon came out of the mirror much in the same way as it did was Draco dueled Kushi. All five heads gave out a mighty roar to let the world know that he was here.

"Such a mighty beast, Draco. Too bad it isn't going to be staying. I activate my Trap Card: Compulsory Evacuation Device. With this, I can return one monster on the field to its owner's hand. So say goodbye to your dragon." The mighty dragon was surprised as it was suddenly sucked into a small dome. It was smaller than the giant monster but it somehow fit inside. Then the dome opened up to reveal a giant cannon. It fired, launching the dragon back at its master. Draco put the giant monster back I his Extra Deck knowing that he was about done. He need to get another Dragon's Mirror to resummons his monster. But right now, he also needed to destroy Lelouch's monsters.

Draco was frustrated. He couldn't do much and he certainly couldn't leave Lelouch's monsters on the field.

"I activate Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field. Both Draco's defensive dragons and Lelouch's massive machines were sucked into the black hole in the bottom of the field and were destroyed.

_I have two monsters in my graveyard already so I can still summon Five-Headed Dragon. I just need to let him destroy three more dragons, _Draco thought to himself.

"I'll summon Twin-headed Behemoth in Attack mode. The double-headed dragon materialized on the field (ATK-1500/DEF-1200). "Attack," Draco said. Two fireballs were launched at Lelouch and both found their mark.

**Lelouch-100**

**Draco-1450**

One-hundred measly Life Points separated Draco from victory. _I'm back in the game, _Draco thought. "I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

Lelouch drew his card in silence. He took a moment to evaluate his hand. "I'll use Card Destruction and we both discard our hands and then we draw the same number of cards again," Lelouch said as he redrew his hand. He was more pleased with what he had now. "Ok now I'll summon Cyberdark Edge to the field. Then I'll activate Double Summon. This card gives me an extra normal summon so I'll summon Cyberdark Horn," Lelouch said. As he said this, a metal bird materialized on the field and landed on the field (ATK-800/DEF-800). Then, an iron serpent came out of the ground and took its spot before its master (ATK-800/DEF-800)."Then I can use their effects," Lelouch explained. I can take one Dragon-type monster in my graveyard and equip him to my Cyberdark Edge and Horn. So I'll take out two Armed Dragon LV3s and equip them to my monsters." He took two cards from his graveyard, put them in the Spell and Trap Zone and waited as the two small dragons came forth and surrendered their energy to the metal monsters. The two Cyberdark monsters gained the 1200 attack Points of the Armed Dragon LV3s making both their attack equal to 2000.

"Wait," Draco stopped Lelouch. "When did Armed Dragon LV3 get in your graveyard."

"When I used Card Destruction, Lelouch explained and then he went on. "Now, Cyberdark Edge can attack you directly but for only half damage so go, Cyberdark Edge," Lelouch said as his steel beast flew up into the sky and then with a flap of its wings sent four metal feathers at Draco.

"Stop! I activate Negate Attack to stop your attack and end the battle phase," Draco said as the facedown card flipped up. He was just glad that he dodged that bullet lad that he just dodged a bullet there. The feather harmlessly bounced off of the invisible force field.

Lelouch sighed. "Your move."

Draco drew. _Ok, he has two monsters that are more powerful than mine are but if I can think of something, I think that I can still win,_ Draco thought to himself. "Ok I'll switch Twin-headed Behemoth into Defense Mode and I'll summon Decoy Dragon to the field." The playful baby dragon returned and flew in a loop, glad to be back (ATK-300/DEF-200).

"Well, it's my move," Lelouch said. CyberDark Edge attack directly." The metal bird flew up into the sky and sent four more metal feathers at Draco. However, these feathers hit.

**Lelouch-100**

**Draco-450**

"Now, Cyberdark Horn, destroy Twin-headed Behemoth," Lelouch said as the metal snake slithered through the sky and ran the horn on its head through Twin-headed Behemoth. "I'll set two cards facedown and then I'm done," Lelouch said with not much expression in his voice.

Draco drew his card. _Each of his monsters have 2000 Attack Points. I don't have any monsters that can defeat that thing though. Maybe this could work, _Draco thought. "I'll play Trade-In to discard another Tyrant Dragon to my graveyard and I can draw two cards." Draco drew his two cards and was very pleased. "I'll use Burial from the Different Dimension. This card lets be return three cards that are removed from play and return them to my Graveyard. So, I'll put Tyrant Dragon, Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Masked Dragon back in my Graveyard." Draco said, with a sinister tone in his voice.

The crowd that formed around the two duelists knew what was going to happen next. "Now, I'll use a second Dragon's Mirror to remove 2 Masked Dragon, Twin-headed Behemoth, one of my Tyrant Dragons and my Troop Dragon to Fusion Summon Five-headed Dragon!" The mirror appeared on the field and the powerful beast climbed out and roared angrily at Lelouch. "Now, I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon," Draco continued. The next huge dragon appeared next to the other one and roared as well. "Then I'll use his special ability to bring back the other Tyrant Dragon in my Graveyard. The mighty dragon materialized on the field. "And I'll sacrifice Decoy Dragon because he needs a tribute to be Special Summoned," Draco finished. All three dragons glared down, eight jaws ready to feast upon their prey.

"Overkill much?" Lelouch commented.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared," Draco replied. "Now, Five-headed Dragon, finish this." The jaws of the five heads charged up their respective blasts and they all fired at one, combining into one powerful helix blast. However, it wasn't to last.

"I activate my Trap Card: Waboku. This protects my monsters and my Life Points but just for this turn," Lelouch explained.

"Fine, but next turn you're done for," Draco said. He was happy with what he had on his field and he knew that next turn this duel would be his.

Lelouch drew his card. He looked at it and smiled. "First I'll activate Soul Release. This card allows me to remove five monsters in my graveyard from play so I remove my two Cyber Larva, Perfect Machine King, one of my Bowganians and a Cyber Dragon from my graveyard." Lelouch explained as faded images of the monsters appeared and then vanished from the field, as Lelouch put the cards in his pocket. "Next I'll activate my Trap Card: Return from the Different Dimension. By paying half of my Life Points, I can summon every monster that was removed from play. So come forth, Cyber Dragon, Bowganian, and Perfect Machine King!"

**Lelouch-50**

**Draco-450**

A giant metal snake that was known as Cyber Dragon appeared on the field (ATK-2100/DEF-1600) along with Bowganian and Perfect Machine King. All three of these new monsters appeared next to Cyberdar Edge and Cyberdark Keel.

"Next I'll fuse all five of the monsters on my side of the field into one mighty beast." Lelouch said as all five of the monsters on Lelouch's field began to swirl together. "I Fusion Summon the great Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!" Lelouch said as he held the card up high. The clouds suddenly turned black and holographic bolts of lightning hit the ground. All of the monsters began to dismantle themselves except for Cyber Dragon. The swarm of robotic parts began to attach themselves to Cyber Dragon. As the pieces began to come together, they started to form many circular sections on the body of Cyber Dragon. The metal parts formed ten circular section in the body of the mighty metal dragon. It last couple pieces that remained attached themselves to the head of Cyber Dragon, forming a triangular head at the top of the beast.

"Now, here is the best part," Lelouch said. "The Attack Points of Chimeratech Fortress Dragon is equal to 1000 x the number of Fusion Material Monsters used to Special Summon it. And I used since there were five monsters that I used, he gets 5000 Attack Points." Lelouch said as he laughed maniacally.

"YEAH! Way to go Lelouch!" came a cheerful voice from the sidelines. Both duelists turned to see Jak Raku and Kushi Hawke at the school door entrance. Jak was happy to finally see someone kicking Draco's butt.

Draco shook his head in pity and focused back on Lelouch. "So what," Draco said. "He matches the power of Five-Headed Dragon and he can't be destroyed by Dark-types, like your Chimeratech Fortress Dragon."

"A good observation, Draco. Maybe you aren't as much of a fool as I thought. That is why I am not finished," Lelouch said as he took another card from his hand. "I activate Cyberdark Impact!" he shouted as he slipped the card in the slot on hid Duel Disk. "With this, I can return one Cyberdark Edge, Cyberdark Keel and Cyberdark Horn from my side of the field, hand, or Graveyard to my Deck. By doing this I can Special Summon Cyberdark Dragon from my Extra Deck." He began to laugh like a maniac again as the transparent images of the three monsters appeared and then dismantled themselves much like how they did for Chimeratech Fortress Dragon. Then they began to reattach themselves. The head of Cyberdark Horn took the front of the body. Then followed the midsection and wings of Cyberdark Edge. Lastly was the eel-like tail of Cyberdark Keel. This completed the might iron dragon that was called Cyberdark Dragon (ATK-1000/DEF-1000).

Draco laughed. "It looks like you are the fool. Your monster isn't even close to that of my Five-Headed Dragon."

"That may be the case now" Lelouch said, "But wait until I activate his effect." Lelouch took a breather as he was about to explain his card. "When this monster is summoned, select one Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard and equip it to this card. Then Cyberdark Dragon gains attack equal to the equipped card's attack. This card also gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. An added bonus is if this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead."

"Shoot," Draco said as he wondered what other Dragon-type Monster lurked in Lelouch's Graveyard.

"And now, I'll equip my ultimate machine with the monster, Armed Dragon LV10!" Lelouch said as he placed the monster card in the Spell and Trap zone. An image of the giant red and black dragon appeared and then his soul was sucked into Cyberdark Dragon and the mighty metal beast gained 3000 Attack Points for a total of 4000.

"Still not enough," Draco said proudly.

"Your ignorance will be your downfall, Draco. Look at your Life Points. You have only 450 left. You are so focused on your Five-Headed Dragon that you forgot that your other two monsters cannot stand up to mine," Lelouch explained.

Draco looked out on his field. How could he be so stupid? Lelouch was right. Draco left himself wide open and now he was going to lose to a Slifer Red.

"I could easily just destroy you now, but I won't," Lelouch said calmly. He raised he hand an held his Duel Disk parallel with the ground. He laid his hand on it and rested it above his deck.

"What is he doing?" Jak asked Kushi.

"When a duelist places his hand over his deck, that means that he forfeits the duel," The Obelisk Blue explained.

**Lelouch-0**

**Draco-450**

The crowd was silent as Lelouch collapsed his Duel Disk and the holograms faded away. Lelouch unstrapped the device from his arm and put his deck back in the deck box on his waist. He grabbed his backpack that was up against a wall. He zipped his Duel Disk up inside and slung the bag over his shoulder. He walked away in silence at the dumbfound crowd and the puzzled Dragon Master who had his jaw dropped.

000

The sun was nearly gone and Lelouch never realized how late it was. The young freshman could do nothing except shuffle his cards. He leaned back against the tall tree that he was sitting under. He looked out with his vacant eyes at the endless sea that was before him. He was lost in thought about his duel. He always got a bit crazy when he dueled. However, this duel made things a bit worse than usual.

"You are troubled," said a dark, raspy, metallic voice behind Lelouch.

"This is not what I wanted it to be. I didn't want things to happen like this. And I blame you, Jinzo," Lelouch said, keeping his voice calm.

"Me? What have I done? I have shown you how to become the best duelist that you can be. Isn't that why you dueled Draco?" Jinzo replied.

Lelouch got up at looked at his 'friend.' Jinzo was a tall cyborg with forest green armor. He wore a mask over his bald face that matched the color of his armor and he looked through the blood red lens of his mask. Jinzo's transparent body clearly identified him as a Duel Spirit. "Yes, you have shown me how to become a better duelist but you've taught me to duel for the wrong reasons. You taught me to duel for fame and greed. I want to duel for fun again." Lelouch had a clear tone of anger in his voice.

"Fun? If you want to duel for fun, then go back to Domino Junior High where you got picked on because you couldn't duel," Jinzo said, returning Lelouch's anger.

Lelouch lowered his head in shame at Jinzo's comment. He does remember the painful days of junior high. He didn't have enough cards to make a deck and he was picked on because his cards couldn't defend himself. His older brother would always have to defend him from the bullies.

"Trust me, Lelouch, you need me, whether you like it or not," the cyborg said.

Lelouch didn't say a word as he grabbed his backpack and put his deck back in the box on his belt. He walked back to the Slifer Red dorm, guided only by the glow of the lights of the dorms. Lelouch was about to enter the door when he saw a silhouette walk towards him.

"Hey, Lelouch," a familiar voice said. A gust of wind blew the two blue coat tails of an Obelisk Blue jacket. The man stepped into the light from the dorm room and revealed himself to be none other than Draco.

"Hey Lelouch," he repeated.

Lelouch was actually surprised to see him here. "Draco, what are you doing here?" he wondered.

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied. "I was wondering something. You had me at the mercy of your monsters and yet you didn't finish me off. Why?" Draco asked.

Lelouch took a second to think about his answer. "Because I know people like you. All you care about is being better than anyone else. Beating everyone and putting everyone else down. People like you prey off the weak. I didn't want to interfere in your plan."

"Then why did you duel me?" Draco replied, staying oddly calm.

"Because I wanted to test my own skills against yours. I wanted to see how I could do against one of the best duelists at the Academy," he replied.

Draco nodded. "That is understandable and very honorable."

Lelouch was puzzled. "Um… are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I have a lot of respect for those that can defeat me in a duel," Draco said.

"Even though, I didn't win," Lelouch reminded him.

"If you wanted you finish me, you would have. You just had the mercy not to," Draco said with a sense of respect in his voice.

Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"Now, don't get me wrong, your roommate is still toast but you, I like," Draco said with a smile. "If you ever need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask," he said as he extended his arm to shake hands.

Lelouch accepted it and was glad to make friends with the best duelist at Duel Academy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Discliamer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters or cards in the anime. I only own my story and my original characters.**

Lelouch sat in the lobby of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. It was huge and grand area, something that you would see in that of an expensive hotel. A TV was playing a football game that was going on. Lelouch didn't have much of a liking for sports but he watched it anyway. He sat with Draco's third in command, Venom, the one that he wiped the floor with the other day .Venom was getting into he game as he watched the Indianapolis Colts kick the butts of the Houston Texans.

"YEAH! Come on, Come on, Come on. YES!" Venom shouted being glued to the game.

Lelouch actually found quite an amount of amusement in Venom's reaction.

"Foolish boy," said Jinzo. Lelouch rolled his eyes at the Duel Spirit's presence. He was like the friend that Lelouch never wanted. The cyborg was standing in the corner of the room. His lanky arms hung down his sides and he stood with an expressionless face. While he was wearing a mask, Jinzo never showed any expression at all.

"Taking part is such childish amusement. It's a waste of time," he said.

Lelouch just remained silent.

"So your friend is going to have you complete one last challenge," Jinzo asked Lelouch directly.

"He wants to make sure that I'm the real deal so he is going to have me duel someone else," Lelouch told he Duel Spirit while not looking away from the TV. A couple minutes later, Ghost came down the stairs.

"Venom, Draco is ready for him," Ghost called.

"Can it wait til half time?" Venom called back.

Ghost shook his head back and forth. Venom was like a child. He was a great duelist but he never took it seriously. Ghost didn't even know why Draco put Venom on his team. "You know Draco won't approve of it," Ghost replied.

Venom sighed and got up. He pulled Lelouch up and he walked toward the stairs. Lelouch took a quick glance back at Jinzo but he was not in the corner.

000

Draco looked around his dorm room. Everything seemed to be in order. A small square table was taken from the side of his bed and it was placed in the center of the room. Three chairs were arranged around the table. One for Lelouch that was closest to the door, on that was to the left of that chair which is where Draco would sit and analyse the duel and the chair was was opposite from where Draco would be which is where Lelouch's opponent already sat. His school phone was hooked up to the charger and the iDuel was already activated. He wanted this duel to really prove Lelouch's power, nothing held back. However Lelouch's opponent did not feel Draco's enthusiasm for this duel.

"Draco, I don't want to do this. You know how I feel about dueling," the girl said.

"I know and I'm sorry, Alice, but I need someone who has the potential to beat him and the only duelist I know that is a better than me is you. So just do this one favor for me and that will be it."

Alice sighed. "OK fine," she said.

"Thank you, baby," Draco said as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

000

Ghost led the way up to Draco's room. Behind him was Lelouch and Venom followed him. They walked in single file up the stairs. Ghost and Venom were meant to be Lelouch's escorts to what is supposed to be an epic duel. They got up to the room and Ghost knocked. The door opened and Lelouch was pushed in. Venom and Ghost then went in and they stood on either side of the door with their arms crossed. Lelouch took in his surroundings. The room was dark but it was obvious that it was Draco's dorm room. The curtains were down and the lights were dim. A woman sat in the chair that was going to be Lelouch's's seat. She had her deck to her right and she had her first five cards already in her hand. Lelouch sat down and took his deck out. Without a word, he drew his five cards.

"Lelouch," Alice said, "It's time to duel!"

**Alice-4000**

**Lelouch-4000**

As the challenger, Lelouch drew first. He didn't have much of an idea who this woman was but he felt good about his starting hand. Lelouch added another card to his hand and took a card out of it. "I'll start by summoning Bowganian." A metal eye with arms and a crossbow appeared on the field (ATK-1300/DEF-1000). "I'll end my turn with a card facedown."

Alice drew her card without a word. "I'll summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior to the field." A red knight with a shield and sword appeared out of the card thanks to the iDuel (ATK-1600/DEF-1000). "And when he is summoned, I get to put a counter on him and when Breaker has a counter on him he gains 300 Attack Points," Alice explained. There was a clear ball that was one Breaker's sword where the blade and hilt met. That orb was suddenly filled with a sky blue light. It charged up Breaker's sword and it glowed with the same light. "Now, I can remove that counter to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field." Breaker ran over and thrust his charged sword into the card. He pulled the blade out and returned to his spot, however the sword lost its blue glow. "Now, Breaker, destroy his monster." The warrior charged and slashed Bowganian in two.

**Alice-4000**

**Lelouch-3700**

"I'll end my turn with one card facedown." Alice concluded.

"My move," Lelouch said as he drew. "Since you have a monster and I don't, I'll Special Summon Cyber Dragon." A long metal serpent appeared out of the card and roared (ATK-2100/DEF-1600). "Next, I'll Normal Summon Armed Dragon LV 3," Lelouch said as an orange and gray dragon came out of the card (ATK-1200/DEF-900). "Cyber Dragon, destroy Breaker," Lelouch said as the dragon fired a blue energy beam at Breaker and killed him.

**Alice-3500**

**Lelouch-3700**

"Armed dragon, it's your turn." The small dragon fired a small fireball and it hit Alice, dead on.

**Alice-2300**

**Lelouch-3700**

"I'll end my turn," Lelouch said.

"I'll draw," Alice said as she added another card to her hand. "I'll start by activating Hand Destruction. With this card, we both discard two cards and then we draw two new cards." Alice discarded her two cards and drew her two. Lelouch did the same. He discarded Cyberdark Keel and Cyberdark Edge. If he wanted to get one of his Fusion Monsters out, he had to get them in his Graveyard.

"Next, I'll activate my facedown card: Call of the Haunted," Alice said as she flipped her card over. "And, I'll use it to Special Summon a monster that I discarded. I summon the Dark Magician." She took the monster out of her Graveyard and set in on the field. A wizard in purple armor and dark robes appeared out of the card and twirled his staff (ATK-2500/DEF-2100). "Now with him on the field, I'll activate the Spell Card: Thousand Knives. As long as I have Dark Magician on my side of the field, I can destroy one monster you control." Knives began appearing all around Dark Magician and they just kept coming. When the total of the weapons was one thousand, the wizard thrust his staff forward and all the knives began flying at Cyber Dragon. They dug their blades into the metal beast and the dragon fell. "Now, I'll destroy you Armed Dragon. Go, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician pushed his arm forward and everything turned negative. Armed Dragon burst into pixels.

**Alice-2300**

**Lelouch-2400**

"I'll end my turn with one card facedown," Alice said.

Lelouch drew his card. "That was very impressive. Not many people can use the Dark Magician that effectively. For my move, I'll set a monster facedown and I'll end my turn."

Alice drew her card. She felt like that card was a trap. But she still had to attack if she wanted to use her facedown card. "I'll start by summoning Skilled White Magician in Attack Mode." A Spellcaster appeared on the field. He was clothed in pure white robes and held a staff (ATK-1700/DEF-1900). "Skilled White Magician, attack that facedown." An energy ball of pure white was launched at the facedown card which turned out to be a smaller version of Cyber Dragon (ATK-400/DEF-600).

"When Cyber Larva is destroyed by battle, I can Special summon another one from my deck," Lelouch said as he searched out for his second one and he set it in Defense Mode on the field. He shuffled his deck and put it back.

"Well, I'll activate my Trap Card: Magician's Circle. Whenever a Spellcaster declares an attack, I can Special Summon on Spellcaster with 2000Attack Points or less. And I think I'll summon the Dark Magician Girl." Alice said as she searched her deck for her female Spellcaster. She summoned her to the field and a girl with blonde hair appeared wearing blue and pink armor (ATK-2000/DEF-1700).

"Now, since it is still the Battle Phase, Dark Magician Girl attack." Alice said as a golden blast came from her rod and destroyed the second Cyber Larva. Lelouch summoned his third one which Alice quickly destroyed with Dark Magician.

"Now, to finish this turn, I'll activate a Field Spell. I activate Secret Village of the Spellcasters." The ground suddenly changed into a village in the forest. "With this card, you cannot activate Spell Cards as long as I have a Spellcaster on my side of the field. However, if I don't have a Spellcaster on the field, than I can't activate Spell Cards. Now for Skilled White Magician's effect. Whenever a Spell Card is activated, Skilled White Magician gains a Spell Counter." The blue orb on the magician's right shoulder suddenly lit up. "I'll end my turn there." Alice said feeling proud of herself.

Lelouch drew his next card. _Of all the rotten luck, _Lelouch thought as he saw Overload Fusion as the card he just drew. He couldn't activate it because of the Field Spell. But at least there was something he could do. He set two cards facedown and ended his turn.

Alice drew her card and she smiled when she saw it. It would be a good back up if her attacks failed. "Dark Magician, Attack and end this duel," Alice said as the Dark Magician put his hand up again.

The attack was stopped when Lelouch spoke up. "I'll activate a Trap Card, Negate Attack. This stops yo…"

"It stops my attack and ends the Battle Phase. I know. I'm not a noob," she snapped in a frustrated tone. "In that case, I'll use this. I activate the Spell Card: Magical Blast. With this card, you take 200 Life Points of damage for every Spellcaster I have on the field." All three wizards held up their wands and each fired off a small blast.

**Alice-2300**

**Lelouch-1800**

"I'll set a card facedown and end," she said.

Lelouch drew his card. He knew that the time to act was now. I activate my other facedown card, Dust Tornado. With this card, I'll destroy your Field Spell." A small vortex of wind blew through the field until none of the village remained. "And now that I can use Spell Cards again, I'll activate Overload Fusion. I'll remove Bowganian, Cyber Dragon, and my three Cyber Larva in order to fusion summon Chimeratech Overdragon." Lelouch took those monsters and set them aside and then he put his fusion monster on the field. The massive dragon appeared on the field although, because they were using the iDuel, the dragon was about the size of a teapot (ATK-?/DEF-?). And Chimeratech Overdragon gains 800 attack and Defense Points for each monster used. So since I used five he has 4000 Attack and Defense Points." The mighty metal dragon roared its six heads. "So for his special ability. When Chimeratech Overdragon is summoned, he destroys every card on my side of the field but I don't have any so it is alright. And now his other special ability kicks in, He can attack as many of your monsters as the number of monsters that I used to summon him. So I can attack your monsters five times."

"What!" Alice said. _This is impossible. He can destroy me in one turn._

Chimeratech Overdragon, attack her Dark Magician and end this duel." Lelouch said.

"I'll activate my facedown card, Waboku. So my monsters are saved for now," Alice said.

"For now," Lelouch repeated.

Alice drew her card. The fate of the duel depended on this. She like what she drew. "I'll use my second Hand Destruction to discard and draw two more cards." Alice and Lelouch both did so. Alice liked what she drew. "Now, since my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are both Level 6 monsters or higher, I'll sacrifice them in order to Special Summon my Sorcerer of Dark Magic." Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both took a spot on the field. Two green rings appeared underneath then and then they sank into the table. Then the rings moved together and when they met, the rings turned yellow. A powerful wizard rose out of the yellow ring. He was clad in armor similar to the Dark Magician and he clearly was a more powerful sorcerer (ATK-3200/DEF-2800).

"What was the point of that? He can't defeat my monster," Lelouch bragged.

"I know. He isn't supposed to. I set a card facedown and end my turn," Alice finished.

"I draw," Lelouch said. He took a look at the card that he drew and he didn't like it. He always dreaded drawing this card.

"Summon me…" the card whispered. "You know you want to. Summon me and use my power to win."

_No, Jinzo, I'm not going to do it, _Lelouch thought. "Chimeratech Overdragon, attack!" The jaws of all six dragon head opened up and all fired their powerful blast at the Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

"I activate my facedown card: Mirror Force. When a monster declares an attack, this card destroys all monsters in Attack Mode," Alice explained. A force field appeared and reflected the blast right back at Chimeratech Overdragon, killing him in the process.

"I'll set a monster and one card facedown and I end my turn," Lelouch finished.

Alice took her card. If Lelouch had a Trap Card, then her Sorcerer of Dark Magic could just negate it with his effect. So she thought she would go ahead and attack. "Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy his monster," Alice said as her tiny wizard charged up a spell and he sent a purple ball of energy at the card, destroying Lelouch's Drillago (ATK-1600/DEF-1100).

"I'll end my turn."

Lelouch drew. "I'm impressed. Your deck is well planned out and is executed quite well. Your strategy is to have Secret Village of the Spellcasters out so that your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards and then your Sorcerer of Dark Magic can negate any traps I use. Your deck is meant to suffocate me by forcing me to rely only on monsters which makes it difficult to win. It is a flawless strategy."

Alice was surprised. This boy had seen right through her strategy. However, that didn't mean that he could stop it now that her best monster was out.

When Lelouch was done explaining, he took a good look at his hand. There wasn't a whole lot he could do. He had a Trap Card set facedown on the field that could turn this duel around but he couldn't activate it. Sorcerer of Dark Magic would just negate it. That left him with one option. One that he didn't want to resort to. "Since you have a monster and I do not, I'll Special Summon a second Cyber Dragon to the field." Another metal serpent appeared on the field (ATK-2100/DEF-1600). "Then I'll sacrifice him in order to summon Jinzo to the field." The metal dragon burst into pixels and then all the pixels reformed into Jinzo (ATK-2400/DEF-1500).

"And I'll attack your Skilled White Magician," Lelouch said as Jinzo fired a purple energy ball at the Spellcaster. The wizard exploded on contact.

**Alice-1600**

**Lelouch-1800**

"I'll end my turn," Lelouch said knowing that what he did was the best move he could make right now.

Alice drew her card. "Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy Jinzo." A purple blast came from his staff and blew away the green-armored cyborg. Lelouch actually found a good deal of comfort, watching his Duel Spirit getting blown to pieces.

**Alice-1600**

**Lelouch-1000**

Alice ended her turn and Lelouch took his card without a word. He needed some sort of miracle to pull out the win. He took a look at his card and a look at his hand. This could work.

"I'll start by using a second Overload Fusion. With this card, I'll banish Cyberdark Keel, Horn and Edge and Fusion Summon Cyberdark Dragon." The three monsters appeared then they instantly began forming into the giant metal dragon. It appeared on the field and gave out a great roar. Then, I'll equip it with Armed Dragon LV 7 so it gains the Attack Points of Armed Dragon." Armed Dragon appeared but then Cyberdark Dragon formed around Armed Dragon and absorbed all the energy from Armed Dragon. Cyberdark Dragon roared with an attack strength of 3800. "Cyberdark Dragon, attack," Lelouch commanded. The dragon shot a giant laser beam at Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

"I'll activate my Trap Card: Magical Cylinder. Now, your attack is sent right back at you." Two red cans appeared out of the card and the laser went into one of them. It came out of the other one and the laser hit Lelouch.

**Alice-1600**

**Lelouch-0**

The iDuel faded out and Lelouch gathered his cards. He faced a formidable opponent and he lost fairly. Draco stood up from the stool he was sitting on and he applauded.

"Very well done, both of you," he said. "Lelouch you did fantastically."

"Um…Thank you…I guess. I lost though," Lelouch replied.

"Maybe, but you also gave me what I wanted to see. You dueled with skill and with strategy and you lost fair and square. So, I think you are ready to join my team." Draco extended his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you, Draco," Lelouch replied. Having such strong duelists as his friends was good for him.

The next thing, Lelouch knew, he being taken outside. When he, Draco, Venom, Ghost, and Alice were far enough from the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm, Lelouch's head was covered with a bag. He was then led somewhere away from the school and into the woods. The bag was taken off when the group got to their destination. Lelouch looked around and he realized where he was. It was some sort of old power plant for the school. It was clearly out of commission now.

Jinzo reappeared with Lelouch and he took a deep sigh. "The place where I nearly had my resurrection…"

Lelouch didn't bother with Jinzo's statement. The young Slifer Red was brought over to the center of the area. In the center was a certain design on the floor. It was clearly hand drawn and was very sloppy. It was a circle that had five dragon heads in it. The five head were of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Dark, resembling the five heads of Five-Headed Dragon, which was Draco's favorite monster. Lelouch looked up to see the four others standing at certain points around the seal. To the far left was Draco as he stood on the Fire head. Venom stood to the right of him on the Water head. Ghost stood on the Earth head and Alice was on the far right as she stood on the Dark head. Lelouch then saw the one last head. It was the head of Wind although it was covered in metal armor. It was clearly Lelouch's head. He took his spot.

"Now, lay down your favorite monster on the seal," Draco told everyone.

Draco laid down Five-Headed Dragon on the Fire head. Vemon laid down Vennominon, The King of Poisonous Snakes. Ghost laid down Red-eyes Zombie Dragon. Alice laid down the Dark Magician and Lelouch laid down Cyberdark Dragon.

"And now, our team is complete," Draco said.

000

Lelouch walked away from the Boys Obelisk Blue dorm. It has been a rather long day for him. Lelouch was thankful that it was over.

"So you have now become a part of Draco's team?" Jinzo asked Lelouch.

Lelouch hated the fact that he couldn't escape the Duel Spirit that always followed his around. "Yes, I have. What business is it of yours?" Lelouch said.

"You have joined a legion of elite warriors. You have done well," Jinzo remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I have so I guess that means I don't need you anymore," Lelouch said.

"Ha Ha, fool. Do you honestly believe that you became the duelist by your own skills," Jinzo said as he laughed again. "No, you still need me if you are to meet Draco's expectations."

Lelouch remained silent. He knew that Jinzo was right even though he hated it and refused to admit it. Lelouch looked up to see someone in a red uniform coming down the sidewalk. Finally, a human being that he could actually have a decent conversation with.

Lelouch ran up to catch up with the young Slifer Red. When Lelouch caught up to him, the other boy smiled. "Hey, Lelouch," Jak said.

"How is it going?" Lelouch responded.

"Good," Jak replied. "Kushi was just helping me with some cards for my deck. Here, I'll show you." Jak opened the deck box and searched his deck for three cards. "Here check it out. She had a couple extras so she gave me these. King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight." Jak handed them to Lelouch.

"I've played against these cards before. If you have Queen's Knight on the field when King's Knight is Normal Summoned then Jack's Knight gets Special Summoned. I think these will work well in your deck," Lelouch said handing them back.

"Thanks, I hope so," Jak said back as he put the cards back in his deck box. The two students walked for a bit more to the Slifer Red dorm when a strange man came running down the street.

"MR. RAKU! Wait!" the man shouted. When he came into view, the boys could see that he was wearing a white shirt and shorts. He had a large black box on his back but he also had a small mailbag. He wore a red hat with a letter on it. When he reached the boys, he stopped and started panting. He then stood up straight mere seconds later. "Greetings, Mr. Raku," he said.

"Um…hello. Who are you?" Jak replied.

"Oh, me? I am the honorable and dependable letter carrier, known to some as the Postman!" he said as he flexed his muscle.

Jak and Lelouch just looked at each other with weird faces.

"Do not be so fast as to skim over my role in society. Everyone knows that the Postman is the true hero of the American people," he said again, flexing his muscle and attempted to look strong and powerful. He seemed to be oblivious to the young boys strange looks. "Anyway, now that I have introduced myself, please take this, Jak Raku," the Postman said as he took the box off of his back and handed it to Jak.

Jak took it and smiled. He knew exactly what it was.

"Well my business is concluded. ON WITH THE MAIL! POSTMAN, AWAY!" He shouted as he ran past the boys and in the direction of the Obelisk Blue dorm.

Jak and Lelouch just stared as he ran onward, until he was out of sight.

"What a strange individual," Lelouch commented. "So, what did he give you?"

"You'll see when we get back to the dorm," Jak said.

000

The two Slifer Reds entered the lobby for the Slifer Red dorm and took a seat on of the couches in the gathering area. Jak put the long box down and unzipped the zipper that went mostly around the box. It opened up and inside was a beautiful, wooden, Fender, acoustic, guitar. Lelouch looked at him and Jak looked back.

"I forgot it when we left from Domino City. My mom mailed it to me," Jak said as he took a tuner out and did a real quick tune. He played a "G" chord and smiled at the sound.

"Do you know any songs?" Lelouch asked Jak.

Jak smiled. In all reality, it was a dumb question. Jak arranged his fingers to form the first chord and Jak strummed down and they changed his fingers for the next chord. Lelouch smiled. He knew what song it was and he took a breath to say the first words of the song.

Once upon a time  
Not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough

Jak took a look at Lelouch and took the next set of lyrics.

Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love

Lelouch joined Jak for the Chorus and they both sang.

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot

Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin on…

The song was cut short as Jak heard the apparent sound of a breaking guitar string. Jak looked at this guitar. He had broken his "D" string.

"Dang it," Jak said as he let out a heavy sigh. A couple other students that were sitting around clapped for a bit but when they stopped, one person was still clapping. Jak looked up and watched as the familiar Ra Yellow boy came up to them.

"Jak, that was actually quite good. Why didn't you tell me you played guitar?" Dominic asked.

Jak shrugged. "I never knew you needed a guitar player."

"And you're Lelouch, right? Jak's roommate?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Lelouch responded.

"Well, I'll tell you guys something. The school's choir needs more singers and guys who can play instruments. Our guitarist graduated last year so we need one," Dominic explained. "Why don't you guys stop by the choir room after school on Monday?" Dominic said as he wrong something down on the paper that he had in his hands. He tore a corner off and handed the paper to the boys. It had "Choir Room - D-41".

"We can also fix you up with a new guitar string, Jak. I'll see you guys on Monday," Dominic said as he left the Slifer Red dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Discliamer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters or cards in the anime. I only own my story and my original characters.**

Lelouch stood in the hallway, leaning up against the wall. His eyes went again to the clock in the hallway. He let out a heavy sigh. Dominic told them to be at the choir room right after school and school ended at 3:00. It was now 3:18. Dominic came right here right after school and Jak was nowhere to be found. Lelouch sighed again and forced himself to not look at the clock. He actually somewhat wished Jak would hurry up. He would be better to have a conversation with than Jinzo.

"Why are we here?" Jinzo asked.

"Because I've always loved to sing and it wouldn't hurt to join a group. Maybe I'll make some new friends," Lelouch replied.

"Friends? The only friends that you need are Draco and the rest of the Fierce Five," Jinzo said.

Lelouch smiled and shook at head. The name that Draco thought up for the five of them was stupid, giving them a name as if they are so special. "Well, it wouldn't hurt have some other friends," Lelouch said as he looked at his spirit friend.

"This is a waste of time. There is still a lot of work for you to do if you want to become a great duelist," Jinzo said.

Lelouch just remained silent. His head turned to down the hall as he saw Jak turning the corner.

"Hey, Lelouch," Jak said. He looked out of breath. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had something I needed to do."

"It's fine," Lelouch said as he opened the door to the choir room. He and Jak both entered. Both students were amazed at what they saw. In the room was a piano with a woman playing the music. A choir of about 20 boys and girls stood up and were all holding folders. They were singing a new song that they had learned. Jak and Lelouch came in and leaned on the wall next to the door. The guys started out the song. The guys who could sing higher, the tenors, took the higher harmony and those who could sing lower, the basses, did their thing. They were saying something that almost sounded like words. Jak tried to make out what the words were. He turned to Lelouch. "Are they saying 'Pink Pajamas, Penguins on the bottom?" Lelouch shrugged. Although, that is what it sounded like. They saw a girl with blonde hair in the front row come forward. She started singing her solo.

_From the day we arrive on the planet and blinking, step into the sun.  
There's more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than can ever be done._

The girl stepped back into the choir and a boy with ginger hair took over.

_There's far too much to take in here, more to find than can ever be found.  
But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky keeps great and small on the endless round._

The boy stepped back and the entire choir came in.

_It's The Circle of Life.  
And it moves us all,  
Through despair and hope,  
Through faith and love,  
Till we find our place,  
On the path unwinding,  
In the Circle, the Circle of Life._

The guys got quiet and the girls took over the lead.

_Some of us fall by the wayside and some of us soar to the stars,  
And some of us sail through our troubles and some have to live with the scars._

Then the boys took the lead from the girls.

_Some say eat or be eaten, some say live and let live.  
But all are agreed, as they join the stampede, not to take more than you give._

Then the entire choir came in to finish the song.

_It's The Circle of Life.  
And it moves us all,  
Through despair and hope,  
Through faith and love,  
Till we find our place,  
On the path unwinding,  
Its the Circle, the Circle of Life._

The director that was standing in the front, conducting the choir, cut them off. She was about to say something to the choir when she heard applause. Jak and Lelouch were clapping for the choir.

The director smiled at the two young boys. "You two must be the young boys that Dominic told me about."

Dominic left his place in the group and went over with the director, Jak, and Lelouch. "Glad you guys could make it," Dominic said. "So, Mrs. Berger, can they audition right now?" He looked at the choir teacher and she had a pondering look on her face.

"Yes, of course, Dominic, but first I want to try something," Mrs. Berger said as she walked over to the choir. "That was very good but we still have some issues in the chorus." Mrs. Berger said looking at the music on the stand in front of her. "Peter, you can't stick out during the chorus. We need the choir to be balanced and we can't do that if one tenor is sticking out. And that isn't just for Peter. You all need to work together to produce a good sound and I'm going to show that with these two boys." Mrs. Berger turned to the boys. "Do you both have your Duel Disks?" she asked.

The boys both nodded. "Then class, we are having practice outside."

000

It was a nice sunny day outside and the sea breeze was refreshing after being inside all day. Jak and Lelouch stood outside with their Duel Disks prepped and ready. Mrs. Berger turned to the choir. "Dominic come forward." The Ra Yellow did so. "And I need one other student." Several students raised their hands and Mrs. Berger called one out. "Kaio, come on." Another Ra Yellow came forward. He was the boy soloist in that last song. He had a scruffy face and ginger hair.

The two Slifer Reds faced the Ra Yellows. Mrs. Berger faced the class again. "We all need to work together if we want to sound good so I am going to demonstrate that here with a tag duel," the choir teacher said.

"A tag duel?" Jak said, aloud.

"Let me explain." Dominic stepped forward, "Tag duels are duels between two pairs of duelists. Each team starts with eight thousand Life Points and each duelist gets their own field. The duel, itself, works just like any other duel, but some things are different. Duelists can sacrifice one another's monsters with permission. Spells and Traps can also be used to help your partner, however you can't control your partner's cards. Even though there are four duelists in total, only one field card can be active at a time. When the duel starts, the fourth person to go is the one who gets to make the first attack. Direct attacks can't be declared until both members of the opposing team have no monsters on the field, and victory is pretty self-explanatory," Dominic finished.

"Does everyone understand the rules?" Mrs. Berger asked.

All four duelists responded by activating their Duel Disks and setting them to Tag Mode.

"Then let's duel," The teacher said.

"Wait, how do we determine the order with four of us?" Lelouch asked.

"We cut our decks. Whoever's card name's first letter is closest to A decides the order." Kaio said.

Lelouch took his and he got Overload Fusion. Jak got Release Restraint. Dominic got Dandylion and Kaio got Inferno Reckless Summon.

"So the order is Dominic, then Kaio, then Jak and lastly, Lelouch," Mrs. Berger said.

"So that means that I get the first attack?" Lelouch asked for clarification.

"Correct," the teacher replied.

"Ok, then. Let's duel," Kaio said.

**Lelouch and Jak: 8000**

**Dominic and Kaio: 8000**

Dominic drew his first card and added it to his hand. His hand wasn't actually too bad. He took a card out of his hand. "I'll start by summoning Blazewing Butterfly." A large black and white butterfly took its place on Dominic's field (ATK-1500/DEF-1500). "Next, I'll activate Double Summon. This card grants me an extra Normal Summon so I'll use it to Normal Summon Blazewing Butterfly."

"Wait, your going to Normal Summon a monster that you already summoned?" Jak questioned.

"Yes and No. Blazewing Butterfly is a Gemini Monster. It is treated as a Normal Monster until it is Normal Summoned a second time. Then, it gains its effect," Dominic explained. Then, the butterfly's wings suddenly burst into flames the butterfly regained its color. "Now, I'll get to use its effect. I can tribute it in order to Special Summon one Gemini Monster from my deck and it already gets its ability." The bug exploded in a fiery blaze and in its place stood a huge Venus Fly Trap type plant (ATK-2400/DEF-1200). "I used Blazewing Butterfly to summon Gigaplant from my deck. And since he has his effect already I can summon an Insect or Plant Type monster from my hand or Graveyard. So I'll summon Regenerating Rose to the field in Defense Mode." A weird mutant plant came to the field with vines for arms and legs and a face poking out of a rose. It then crouched down into Defense Mode (ATK-0/DEF-1500). "I'll end my turn," Dominic finished.

"Then, it's my go," Kaio said as he drew his card. He had a few cards that could help him but he couldn't use them right now. Kaio took a second to think of what he would do and then he went. "I'll set a monster and two cards facedown and I'll end my turn," Kaio said.

Jak drew his card. Jak was about to use his new deck in a duel and he was excited to see what it could do. He liked what he had and he took a card out of his hand. "I'll start by summoning Exiled Force," Jak said and a small band of warrior with spears and swords appeared on his field (ATK-1000/DEF-1000). "Now, I'll use its effect. I can sacrifice it to destroy one monster you control. And I choose Gigaplant." The warrior charged at the mighty plant and started slashing and stabbing. When they finished the plant was gone but so were Jak's warriors. "I'll set two cards facedown and I'll end my turn," Jak said proudly.

Lelouch then grew his card and took a good look over his hand. He saw one of the cards he drew and it was Jinzo. Jinzo could actually make quick work of this duel. "I'll start but Special Summoning Cyber Dragon." The serpent machine appeared on the field (ATK-2100/DEF-1600). "Now, I'll sacrifice Cyber Dragon to summon Jinzo to the field." The cyborg rose to the field and stood tall (ATK-2400/DEF-1500). "Now, no Trap Cards can be activated. So Jinzo, destroy that facedown monster." The cyborg charged up a purple ball of electricity and launched it. When it reached the card, an image of a turtle with a metal shell appeared but then got blown away ( -1200).

"And since you destroyed UFO Turtle and when he is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Fire-Type Monster with 1500 Attack or less so I'll summon another UFO Turtle." A monster identical to the one that just died took the place on the field (ATK-1400/DEF-1200).

"I'll end my turn," Lelouch said.

Dominic drew. Jinzo make him worried. He couldn't use any Trap Cards that he had on the field because of Jinzo. He had to get that thing off the field. But he didn't really know how. Regenerating Rose could hold them off for a bit and he hoped Kaio could think of something. Dominic passed his turn.

Kaio was just as nervous about Jinzo as Dominic was. He had a card facedown that he needed to use but he couldn't activate it because of Jinzo. Kaio set a monster facedown and he ended his turn.

Jak then drew his card. He had Trap Cards that he would've liked to use as well but because Jinzo was on the field, Jak couldn't use them. But if Jinzo caused both Dominic and Kaio to go on the defense, then maybe keeping Jinzo out was a good idea. He smiled as he took the card that he just drew. "I'll summon King's Knight to the field." A man in shining golden armor and a crown appeared on the field (ATK-1600/DEF-1400). "King's Knight, attack Regenerating Rose." The royal knight stepped forward and slashed the flower in two.

"When Regenerating Rose is destroyed, I can summon two Regenerating Rose Tokens," Dominic announced. Two smaller version of the adult plant sprouted from the ground ( -1200).

"I'm done," Jak said which meant that the duel was back to Lelouch.

Lelouch drew and looked over his hand. He had everyone else in a bind since none of them could use Trap Cards.

"See what my power does for you?" Jinzo said. No one could hear him except for Lelouch who dismissed the comment.

"I'll summon Cyberdark Horn," Lelouch said as a long serpentine machine appeared on the field (ATK-800/DEF-800). Unfortunately, he didn't have any Dragons to equip to his new monster. "Jinzo, destroy one of those, tokens." Jinzo charged and fired another energy ball which blew away one of the small plants. "I'll end my turn."

Dominic drew his card and he liked what he had, although he needed to that Jinzo off the field. He looked at his partner who just smiled at him. Dominic smiled back knowing that Kaio had a plan. Dominic ended his turn with one facedown.

Kaio drew his card and took one of them out of his hand. "I'll start by Special Summoning a monster called Lava Golem," Kaio said as he activated the card. "With this card, I have to summon him to your side of the field by sacrificing two of your monsters." Kaio said smiling. Then, Jinzo and King's Knight were swallowed up by lava. In their place stood a giant blob of lava. The lava then began to mold itself and it formed a head and two arms. Around the molten beast's neck was a chain necklace and at the end was a cage that held Jak (ATK-3000/DEF-2500).

"So wait, this monster is ours?" Jak questioned as he gripped the bars of the cage.

"Yes," Kaio replied.

Lelouch thought to himself. He never came across this monster before. "Why would you give us such a powerful monster?"

"Because, this monster does damage to you," Kaio said. "Since this monster belongs to Jak, each time Jak ends his turn, you guys take 1000 Life Points of damage."

Jak and Lelouch looked at each other. They were worried now.

"Next, I'll use Tribute of the Doomed. I can discard one card to destroy one monster on the field," Kaio said as he discarded a card and Cyberdark Horn exploded.

"I'll end my turn," Kaio finished.

Jak took his card. He was starting to get nervous. Since Lava Golem was now his monster, they would be dealt massive damage every turn he used. Every turn needed to count. Then Lava Golem began dripping hot lava and a majority of the liquid hit Jak.

**Lelouch and Jak: 7000**

**Dominic and Kaio: 8000**

"I'll start by summoning Marauding Captain," Jak said as a warrior in gray armor appeared. A red cape hung over his armor and his blonde hair blew in the wind. He held two swords in his hand. One was a thin sword and the other was a massive two handed blade that he managed to wield with one hand (ATK-1200/DEF-400). "With his ability I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster so I'll summon Queen's Knight." A blonde woman in bright red armor accented with clubs, spades, hearts and diamonds appeared (ATK-1500/DEF-1600). "Ok, Queen's Knight, attack that last Token," The female warrior leapt up and slashed through the plant with ease. "Lava Golem, attack that UFO Turtle." The blob of magma formed into a liquid and sent a wave of the lava at the turtle. It covered UFO turtle and when the wave left, only a few embers were left.

**Lelouch and Jak: 7000**

**Dominic and Kaio: 6400**

"I'll chain my Trap Card: Backfire. Whenever a Fire-Type Monster is destroyed, you take 500 Life Points of Damage," Kaio explained. The fire that reminded from UFO Turtle's corpse grew until it swallowed up Jak and Lelouch.

**Lelouch and Jak: 6500**

**Dominic and Kaio: 6400**

"Next, I'll use UFO Turtle's effect to bring out a third UFO Turtle," Kaio said as UFO Turtle came back to the field (ATK-1400/DEF-1200).

"I'll end my turn," Jak said.

Lelouch then drew his card. He liked what he drew and he turned to his partner. "Hey, Jak. Can I use a monster?"

Jak thought for a second. He had a really powerful monster that had a deadly drawback, but maybe he could make it work. He decided to keep Lava Golem. "Yeah, take Marauding Captain," Jak replied.

"Ok well, I'll sacrifice Marauding Captain to summon Armed Dragon LV 5," Lelouch said as he set a monster on his Duel Disk. A bulky dragon appeared with spikes all over him (ATK-2400/DEF-1700). Lelouch could've used his effect to just destroy UFO Turtle but it would be better to destroy it. At least if he destroyed UFO Turtle then Armed Dragon could level up. "Armed Dragon, destroy UFO Turtle." The dragon charged up a fireball and was fired at UFO Turtle as the monster just burst into flames.

**Lelouch and Jak: 6500**

**Dominic and Kaio: 5400**

The effect of Backfire kicked in again as Jak and Lelouch were both dealt the damage.

**Lelouch and Jak: 6000**

**Dominic and Kaio: 5400**

Lelouch set a card and ended his turn. But when he ended his turn, Armed Dragon LV 5 got down on all fours and the spikes on his armor grew outward and he became Armed Dragon LV 7 (ATK-2800/DEF-1000).

Dominic drew his card and he liked what he got. "I'll start with Ancient Rules. With this card, I can special Summon a level 5 for higher Normal Monster from my hand so I'll summon another Gigaplant," Dominic said as the mutant flora returned to the field (ATK-2400/DEF-1200). Then I'll Normal Summon Gigaplant." The leafy beast roared as it gained its effect. "Now, I'll use its effect to Special Summon Lord Poison to the field." A mutant mix of plants and toxic waste appeared on the field (ATK-1500/DEF-1000). "Lord Poison, attack Queen's Knight." Lord Poison and Queen's Knight both leapt into action but since their strength was equal, they destroyed each other. "Now, since Lord Poison was destroyed in battle, I can now Special Summon a Plant-type Monster in my Graveyard so come out, Gigaplant." The first Venus Fly Trap beast came back and stood next to its twin. "That will be all," Dominic finished.

"Then it's my move," Kaio said. He smiled at the card he drew. It was just the one that he needed. "And I'll start by activating a facedown: Call of the Haunted. With this, I can bring back a monster in my Graveyard, so I'll summon Solar Flare Dragon." A long snake-like dragon came out with scales of fire and two horns in its head (ATK-1500/DEF-1000). "And since I Special Summoned a monster, I'll chain Inferno Reckless Summon. When I Special Summon a monster I can send out all other cards in my deck with the same name as that card so I'll Special Summon two more Solar Flare Dragons." Two more dragons appeared on the field one on each side of the one that was already one the field. "And you can do the same with a monster on your field," Kaio said.

All Jak had on the field was Lava Golem and Lelouch only had one Armed Dragon LV 7 and neither of them and any other copies of them in their decks.

"Well, I'll end my turn there and whenever I end my turn, Solar Flare Dragon burns you for 500 damage each," Kaio said as all three of his dragons fired a blast of flame that engulfed the two Slifer Reds.

**Lelouch and Jak: 4500**

**Dominic and Kaio: 5400**

Jak then drew his next card and the mighty molten beast that he had, burned Jak again.

**Lelouch and Jak: 3500**

**Dominic and Kaio: 5400**

"I'll use Reinforcements of the Army to bring a second King's Knight to my hand," Jak said as he searched his deck for the desired monster and he added it to his hand. "Then I'll use Monster Reborn to summon my Queen's Knight." The warrior mistress reappeared and ready to battle (ATK-1500/DEF-1600). "Now, I'll Normal Summon King's Knight to the field." The king came back to the field and appeared next to his queen (ATK-1600/DEF-1400). "Now, King's Knight's effect lets me summon Jack's Knight to the field." A tall man covered in blue and gold armor appeared to the field and he stood next to his fellow knights (ATK-1900/DEF-1000). "Now, Lava Golem destroy Gigaplant." The monster created a ball of magma in his hands, he launched it at Gigaplant, and the plant shriveled away to nothing.

**Lelouch and Jak: 3500**

**Dominic and Kaio: 4800**

Jak couldn't attack with any of his other monsters so he ended his turn there.

Lelouch took his next card and he looked over his hand. He could use Armed Dragon LV 7's effect but he didn't have a monster powerful enough to destroy any of his opponent's monsters. He couldn't attack the Solar Flare Dragons because of their effects but he could at least knock out that Gigapant. "Armed Dragon LV 7, destroy Gigapant." A fireball was launched as it wiped out the man-eating plant.

**Lelouch and Jak: 3500**

**Dominic and Kaio: 4400**

"I end my turn," Lelouch said.

"My move," Dominic drew his card and he looked over his hand. He didn't have a whole lot he could do so he set a monster and two cards facedown.

Kaio then drew his card. He smiled as he knew that his Solar Flare Dragons could keep them safe for the time being. He ended his turn and the Solar Flare Dragons did their damage.

**Lelouch and Jak: 2000**

**Dominic and Kaio: 4400**

Jak drew his card and he like what he got. This could actually save them. His joy was short-lived though as Lava Golem did his damage to Jak.

**Lelouch and Jak: 1000**

**Dominic and Kaio: 4400**

"I'm not really one for destroying my own monsters but I'll activate Dark Hole. This destroys every monster on the field." Jak's three knights, Lava Golem, Dominic's facedown monster, Kaio's three Solar Flare Dragons, and Armed Dragon LV 7 were all sucked into the black hole in the middle of the field, clearing everything.

"The facedown monster that you destroyed was Dandylion," Dominic said. When he is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon two Fluff Tokens." Two spores with faces appeared on Dominic's field (ATK-0/DEF-0).

"Now, I'll activate Pot of Avarice. If I have 5 for more monsters in my Graveyard, then I can return 5 of them to my deck and draw 2 cards." Jak took King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight, Marauding Captian, and Exiled Force and put them back in his deck. His Duel Disk automatically shuffled his deck and he drew two cards. He smiled.

"I'll summon Gearfried, the Iron Knight to the field." A warrior completely covered in armor appeared on the field (ATK-1800/DEF-1600). "Next, I'll activate Release Restraint. With this card, I can sacrifice my Gearfried the Iron Knight in order to Special Summon Gearfried the Swordmaster from my deck." All the armor on the Iron Knight began to fall off and disappear once it hit the ground. All that was left was a man with long flowing hair and with no armor, just straps of an old-fashioned fighter (ATK-2600/DEF-2200).

"I still think something is missing. What's a Swordmaster without a sword? I equip Gearfried with Lightning Blade," Jak said as he set a card in his Spell and Trap Zone. A golden yellow sword appeared and Gearfried grabbed hold of it. "This gives Gearfried an extra 800 Attack Points." The sword sparked with electricity and Gearfried now had 3400 Attack Points. In addition to that, I'll get to use Gearfried's effect. When he is equiped with an Equip Spell, He gets to automatically destroy a monster on your side of the field. "Gearfried, the Swordmaster, take out one of those tokens." The warrior ran forward with great speed. Being free of his armor let Gearfried unleash his true abilities. He slashed one of those tokens in two.

"Now, I'll use Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. This will give Gearfried another 800 Attack Points." A second sword appeard in front of Gearfried and he took it in his free hand. With two swords in his hands, his power grew to 4200. "And, you know what happens next." Geafried took that second blade and used to slash that second token. "Now Gearfried, attack directly," Jak said. The Swordmaster ran forward and with one swift motion, be slashed both Kaio and Dominic.

**Lelouch and Jak: 1000**

**Dominic and Kaio: 200**

Mrs. Berger was impressed. Jak and Lelouch were on the verge of defeat but now, they have almost won.

"I end my turn," Jak said. He looked at Lelouch. "Finish it."

Lelouch nodded. He had no monsters in his hand but if he managed to draw one that had enough strength to wipe his opponents out, then he could win this. He drew his card. It wasn't a monster but it would be good enough.

"I play Monster Reborn, and I'll use it to resurrect Jinzo," Lelouch said as he played the card and his cyborg Duel Spirit returned to the field (ATK-2400/DEF-1500). "Jinzo, end this."

An energy ball was charged up and he fired it away wiping out the last of Dominic and Kaio's Life Points.

**Lelouch and Jak: 1000**

**Dominic and Kaio: 0**

The Duel Disks deactivated and the duelists shook hands. "That was a really close game," sighed Jak.

Mrs. Berger was very impressed. Jak and Lelouch pulled out a very triumphant win at the very end. "Congratulations, Jak and Kaio. That was a very interesting duel. Dominic and Kaio, you two did very well, too."

"Thank you, Mrs. Berger," they both said.

"Jak, Lelouch," she said turning to the two Slifer Reds. "That was a wonderful performance. We would be honored if you two would join the choir.

"Thank you," Jak and Lelouch replied.

"Come by after school," Mrs. Berger said. "We can help you find you a place in the choir." The choir teacher then went back into the room as the other choir students all left.

"Lelouch!" a voice shouted from across the way. Lelouch turned around to see where to voice came from. Standing at the doors of the school was a tall boy. He wore a white jacket with blue on it which indicated that he was an Obelisk Elite student.

Lelouch came over to meet him. "Hi, Damien. Did you watch me duel?" he said excitedly.

"I did," he said in a serious voice. "And, frankly, I am not impressed."

Lelouch's expression changed from excitement to disappointment. "Wait, why? I won."

"Yes, but if it wasn't for your partner, you would've lost," Damien said.

Lelouch didn't speak. He simply lowered his head in shame.

"You haven't changed at all. You are still the same weakling that I had to stand up for every day of my life, the same little runt that has been holding me back all these years," Damien said as he turned away and left leaving Lelouch all alone. Jak came up to join his roommate.

"Lelouch, who was that?" Jak asked.

"That is Damien, my brother," Lelouch said. He clearly had a sad tone in his voice. He didn't say a word as he walked back to his bag. He put his Duel Disk in his bag and left.

000

Later that night, Lelouch sat in his room, alone. He was disappointed and ashamed. Damien was right. If Jak didn't make a comeback at the end, they would've lost. Damien's words reminded Lelouch of his past. Getting shoved into a locker all the time, being pushed around by bigger guys, being bullied in general. Often times, when Damien would have to help Lelouch. He constantly had to look out for Lelouch and he quickly got tired of Lelouch holding him back. Lelouch hated this. He strived his whole life to not be weak and to earn the respect of Damien but whatever he did, it would never be enough for his brother.

"What are you doing?" Jinzo demended.

Lelouch didn't respond, as he was silent.

"Answer me!" he shouted.

Lelouch said nothing as he hid his face from Jinzo.

"Your brother is right. You are weak," Jinzo said as he shook his head. "You insist on having friends and hobbies, foolish things that hold you back."

Lelouch didn't say a word but he was still listening to what Jinzo was saying.

"Stop focusing on childish ideals. You must have determination and focus if you want to exceed past your brother. You must gain power," Jinzo said.

"What kind of power?" Lelouch as he looked directly at Jinzo.

Jinzo's mask kept him from showing emotions but under it, he was smiling. "Power beyond your wildest dreams. Power to prove to your brother that you are the superior one."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters or cards in the anime. I only own my story and my original characters.**

On Duel Academy Island, there were many different buildings. There were the male and female dorms for the Slifer Reds, Ra Yellows and Obelisk Blues. There was also the main school building. It was a massive structure with many pillars up at the front. Then, a domed roof was at the rear of the building. It was here where all the classes and school activates took place.

A student looked out the window of the office room. He adjusted his glasses and kept his eyes out on all of the students as they entered for the school day. He turned around and walked back to the table. Other students started filing in and all of them were Student Council members.

"Morning, Zach," one of them said.

Zach replied with a smile. "Good morning." When all the members of Student Council were in the room, the door was closed and Zach sat in the chair at the head of the table that his blue school jacket was hanging over. This was where the Student Council President sat. All the other members took their seat and they began the meeting that they had the first day of every month.

Zach stood up. "Good Morning, everyone. Happy September. And as you know, for us, September means Homecoming." A few of the students smiled and nodded their heads. Two students high-fived.

"We need to think up of a theme for Homecoming," Zach said. "It's going to be hard to beat last year's theme of Superheroes vs. Villains."

"Well, how about we do a theme about cultures of the world?" one of the members suggested.

"Well remember, Jimmy, that it is school policy that the theme has to incorporate Duel Monsters in some way. Last year, Duelists could rent decks of Elemental Heroes, Evil Heroes and Destiny Heroes and use them all week. If you can mix Duel Monsters into that theme, then we can consider it.

"How about we do a theme about the military? We can have students rent decks that revolve around soldiers and weapons" another member said.

"That is not a bad idea, however, while last year's theme was impressive and fun, it cost the school a lot of money and effort to get all those cards together for all the students to use. Plus, gun and killing isn't always the most appropriate theme for a school," Zach said. "Do we have any other ideas?"

The rest of the board was quiet. Two students in the back of the table started whispering.

"What's that, Ryu? Do you have something you'd like to share?"

"Um…no sir, we were just talking about the New Hunger Games movie that is coming out next year," Ryu replied.

"They are coming out with a Hunger Games movie?" Zach asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it said in this magazine." Ryu took a magazine out of his bag and slid it across the table, right to Zach. Zach read the article and then smiled.

"Gentlemen, I think we have out Homecoming theme."

000

The final bell rang and all of the students in Mr. Tierney's biology class breathed a sigh of relief. They had just finished their second biology test of the year and all left the class room.

Jak grabbed his bag and exited the classroom with the crowd. He went out the main school doors and breathed in the fresh air. That test was challenging but Jak did decently well in biology.

Jak started walking down to head back to his dorm room until someone came running to him.

Jak turned around to see a classmate of his named Hikaru. "Jak! Jak! Come quick. I think Lelouch is in trouble.

Jak followed Hikaru all the way back to the Test Room where two students were standing on the platform with Duel Disks already activated.

Jak took a seat as he looked at the duelist on his left and right. "Lelouch is dueling his brother?"

"I'm going to prove to you that I am not the pipsqueak I was and I am going to do it by defeating you here and now," Lelouch shouted, with five cards already in his hand.

"Very well, If you really have a death wish, then I will grant your request," Damien said as he drew his five cards.

"DUEL!" both students shouted.

**Lelouch: 4000**

**Damien: 4000**

"I'll start this." Lelouch drew his next card and he looked over his hand. "I'll set two cards and I will end my turn."

"Hm, a foolish move. I draw," Damien said as he looked over his hand. "I will start with Dark World Lightning. I can destroy one face-down Spell or Trap card on the field and then discard a card from my hand." Damien discarded a monster card and then a bolt of lightning came down and destroyed Lelouch's left card

"My Trap Card!" Lelouch shouted.

"You have made a grave mistake by challenging me," Damien said. "Now, for an effect. The card that I discarded was Gren, Tactician of Dark World. When he is discarded, I can destroy a Spell or Trap on the field." An image of a zombie-like fiend in a green cloak appeared on the field. He then dragged Lelouch's other Set Card Down into the ground.

"NO!"

"Now I'll activate a Spell Card, Dark World Dealings. With this, we both draw a card and discard a card." Lelouch and Damien both did so. "Now another effect. I discarded Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, and when he is sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon him to my field." Suddenly, a fiend with a spear appeared on the field. His face resembled a skull and he was covered in purple and white armor (ATK-1600/DEF-1300). "Beiige, direct attack." The fiend charged forward and ran Lelouch through with his spear.

**Lelouch: 2400**

**Damien: 4000**

"I'll set this facedown and I'll end my turn," Damien concluded.

Lelouch took his next card and he looked over his hand. "Since you have a monster and I don't, I'll Special Summon Cyber Dragon." A long snake-like metal dragon appeared on the field (ATK-2100/DEF-1400). "Now, I'll Normal Summon Bowganian to the field." A metal eye with two arms on the sides of the eye with a crossbow in one hand appeared (ATK-1300/DEF-1000). "Cyber Dragon, attack."

The metal dragon opened it jaws and a blue electrical beam charged up. It fired and blew away Beiige.

**Lelouch: 2400**

**Damien: 3500**

"Bowganian, your turn." The metal eye took aim with its weapon and fired an arrow that hit Damien square in the chest.

**Lelouch: 2400**

**Damien: 2200**

"Set a card and it's your turn." Lelouch said. Jak had never seen Lelouch be more serious about this.

Damien drew his card without a word. He smiled at what he drew. "I'll play Card Destruction. With this we discard our entire hands and draw the same number of cards." Damien discarded his three cards to the Graveyard and drew three more. Lelouch did the same with the two in his hand.

"Now, effects activate." I discarded Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World and when he is discarded I can destroy a monster on the field." Suddenly, a dark mist surrounded Cyber Dragon. A ghostly image of a demonic dragon appeared and his soul entered Cyber Dragon. The dragon roared in pain as it died.

"I also discarded Snoww, Unlight of Dark World, so, I'll get to take Gates of Dark World to my hand." Damien's Duel Disk ejected the card and then shuffled his deck. "Now, I activate Gates of Dark World!" Damien said as his field tray skid opened. Damien set the card in and the duel area turned into a dark cave that looked really eerie. Two massive stone doors stood behind Damien.

"Gates of Dark World grants me a few effects. First, all Fiend-type monsters gain 300 Attack and Defense Points. Secondly, I can banish a Fiend-Type monster from my Graveyard, discard a Fiend-Type from my hand and draw a card. And I will do this now." The Gates of Dark World then opened up. A blue light emanated from the Gates. A transparent image of Beiige was released from the Gates. Then Broww, Huntsman of Dark World appeared in from of the Gates and he was sucked into them. Then the doors closed allowing Damien to draw a card.

"Now, since, I discarded another Dark World monster, his effect activates. I discarded Broww so I can draw a card." Damien took another card and looked at his hand.

"Now, I'll summon Bronn, Mad King of Dark World." Damien set the card on his Duel Disk and a creepy, zombie-like creature appeared on the field. He was wearing a cloak of fur and he was bound by chains (ATK-1800/DEF-400). The Gates of Dark world then powered up Bronn, raising him to 2100 Attack Points and 700 Defense Points. "Next, I'll activate my Trap Card: Call of the Haunted. With this I'll Special Summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of the Dark World." A small graveyard appeared on the field and then, a massive, demonic dragon rose up out of the cemetery and roared (ATK-2700/DEF-1800). The Gates of Dark world then boosted Grapha to 3000 Attack Points and 2100 Defense Points.

"Bronn, destroy Bowganian" Damien said as Bronn sent a dark power into the chains that were on him. The loose ends of the chains then launched themselves at the little robot. The chains struck Bowganian, killing it.

**Lelouch: 1400**

**Damien: 2400**

"Now, when Bronn inflicts Battle Damage I can discard a card from my hand but right now, there aren't any I want to part with so for now, Grapha, attack directly." Damien said. The mighty dragon opened its mouth and a dark flame began to gather in its maw.

"I'll activate my Trap Card: Ultimate Offering. With this, I can sacrifice 500 Life Points to Normal Summon or Set a monster either during my Main Phase or your Battle Phase. So I'll sacrifice 500 Life Points…"

**Lelouch: 900**

**Damien: 2400**

"…to set a monster facedown," Lelouch finished.

"Grapha, continue your attack. Destroy that monster." Damien shouted as the dark fireball was launched. The blast hit the card but instead of the monster being destroyed, a red ball with claws leaped at Grapha and attached itself to Grapha's chest (ATK-1400/DEF-1400).

"What is this?" Damien asked.

"When Blast Sphere is attacked, it is attached to your monster as an Equip Card, and on your next Standby Phase, Grapha will be destroyed and you take damage equal to his attack," Lelouch explained.

"But that means that I will be defeated," Damien said.

"Correct," Lelouch said confidently. "Now, make your move so I can end this."

"I didn't want to use this card, this soon but I have no choice. I activate Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field." Grapha and Bronn were sucked into the black hole in the center of the field, leaving Damien wide open for an attack.

Lelouch drew his card. All he needed was a card strong enough to wipe out Damien. And lucky, he had just that. "I'll start by Normal Summoning Green Gadget to the field." A green robot with the lower half of his torso made up of a single gear, appeared on the field (ATK-1400/DEF-600). "With his effect, I'll take Red Gadget to my hand." Lelouch took the card out of his deck and his Duel Disk reshuffled his deck for him. "Now, I'll use Ultimate Offering."

**Lelouch: 400**

**Damien: 2400**

"I'll sacrifice Green Gadget to summon Jinzo to the field." Electricity was generated on the ground as the green armored cyborg appeared on the field (ATK-2400/DEF-1500). "Jinzo, wipe him out."

_With pleasure…_

Jinzo charged a ball of electricity in his hands and fired it at Damien.

Damien smiled as he took the card that was in his hand and laid it down on his Duel Disk. "I Special Summon Battle Fader." A weird demon appeared with a pendulum and a bell.

"WHAT!?" Lelouch asked.

"What card is that?" Jak asked on the sidelines.

"It's one of the new cards that Kaiba Corp. just released," one of the students said.

"When my opponent launches a direct attack at me, I can Special Summon Battle Fader and end the Battle Phase," Damien explained. The pendulum of Battle Fader swung back and forth, striking the bell. Each strike sent a vibration that created a force field that blocked Jinzo's attack.

Lelouch was not happy. "I'll sent this facedown and end my turn."

Damien drew his card. "I'll summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World." A hunter appeared clad in armor similar to the rest of the Dark World monsters expect brown fur covered his shoulders and his left arm resembled a bear paw (ATK-1400/DEF-800). Gates of Dark World then raised him to 1700 and 1100. "Now, I'll use an effect. By returning Broww to my hand, I can Special Summon Grapha from my Graveyard." Dark energy surrounded Broww and he was then taken by the force and replaced with Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World. Gates of Dark World, boosted his stats to 3000 Attack and 2100 Defense.

"Grapha, attack and end this." The dragon began charging up its black fire again.

"Not, so fast. I'll activate Draining Shield," Lelouch said as his facedown card was flipped up. "Now, all of Grapha's Attack Points are converted into Life Points."

"I don't think so. Jinzo negates all Traps," Damien said.

As if on cue, Jinzo turned around and fired lasers from his eyes. They blasted and shattered the card.

Grapha continued his attack and his black fire breath was launched and blew away Jinzo.

**Lelouch: 0**

**Damien: 2400**

Lelouch glared. He returned all cards to his deck and his Duel Disk collapsed. He turned around and walked away without saying a word.

Jak watched as his roommate left. He then turned to Damien. Damien crossed his arms proudly.

"Stay down, where you belong, Lelouch." And he walked away.

Jak clenched his fist as he stood up. "HEY! Damien!" he shouted.

Damien stopped where he was and turned to see where the voice came from.

"You can't treat my roommate like that. He is your brother," Jak said.

"He is holding me back. I am better off without him," Damien replied. He then turned and kept walking.

Jak walked down the steps and onto the Duel Platform. "Duel me."

Damien stopped again. He turned around and chuckled to himself. "You saw how bad Lelouch lost to me. What hope do you think you have of being able to defeat me?"

"I don't know but I am going to stand up for my roommate."

"No, you're not, Jak," said a female voice.

Both Jak and Damien looked up in the stands to where the voice came from. Jak smiled to see his sister standing there. "You are not going to duel him." Abby walked down the steps and stood between Jak and Damien. "Jak, this guy has been a bully ever since I've known him. Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"And who is going to be the teacher? You?" Damien said.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Abby replied.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we dueled?"

"I've gotten better since then."

"Oh have you now? Well why don't you prove it?" Damien said as he switched his Duel Disk back on.

Abby responded by switching hers on as well.

Both duelists were about to draw their cards until the speakers came on. "Will all Duel Academy Students please report to the Auditorium?" the speaker said.

Abby and Damien both looked at each other. "We'll finish this tomorrow at sundown," Abby said.

"Where you will be defeated," Damien responded as all students left the Test Room.

000

The Duel Academy Auditorium was a huge place. It managed to fit the many students that attended the school. A sea of red, yellow and blue filled all the seats. The students waited impatiently until finally someone walked onto the stage. He waited for the audience to be silent and he brought the microphone to his mouth.

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Zach Harper. I am your Student Council President for this school year. As many of you know, next week will be Homecoming week and I know many of you are super excited for this as we are."

The students cheered for Homecoming week.

"Now, for those of you who are new to Duel Academy, every year we have a theme for Homecoming. Well, after much thought, we have a theme." As Zach said this, a white board began to descend from the ceiling of the stage. "Next week, you all will be thrown into a battle zone, challenge to fight your classmates in a life or death challenge. Ladies and gentlemen, Let the Duel Academy Hunger Games begin." The white board then had a picture displayed on it. It showed the golden bird in a circle. This was the symbol for the Capitol that is used in the Hunger Games.

The students who knew about the Hunger Games cheered. Those who didn't know about it simply sat in confusion.

"Ok, in all honesty, this isn't a fight to the death. This is the Homecoming Duel Championship that we have every year. The rules are simple. Starting Monday, you will receive an E-mail with a student's name and location. You must duel him or her in that day. If you do not, then both students are disqualified. If you lose your duel, then you are out of the championship. If you win, then you are still in. At the end of the week, on Friday night, we will take the 12 students who have not lost a duel and they will compete in the Championship on Saturday. Those are the rules. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Zach walked off the stage and the student body began cheering again.

As all the students began exiting the auditorium, Jak went out the doors. He walked down the street and he was suddenly, pulled into a head lock. Jak looked up. He didn't expect to see Draco. "You and I still have a score to settle, I hope I get to take you out." Draco let Jak loose and Jak got out. "Let the games begin," he said as he left laughing.

**A Note from Rappkea**

I had this idea about the time when Hunger Games was coming out in theaters. (It was a great movie, BTW) and now a little more than a year later, I finally got to write it.


End file.
